Lost Flower
by makura moderski
Summary: Haruno Sakura is abducted one night and tortured/raped, by Uchiha Sasuke the man she loved with all her heart. Sakura will never be the same again or can she? Can Naruto help her before she spirls out of control with hate and anger? please R&R NaruSaku.
1. Why

Lost Flower

Chapter 1 Why?

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Readers are _strongly_ cautioned as this fic contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 18 and contains but not limited to the following: explicit sexual acts, explicit violent sexual acts (rape), adult themes, inappropriate language, and violence.

Also want to thank Courtney777 for betaing this story!

Sakura stood frozen on the now empty streets of Konoha. Her chest grew heavier with every breath. Had she really just seen Sasuke-kun? Her eyes widened and even began to tear up. She knew there was no way her beloved Sasuke had returned, not after so long. Still she never gave up hope completely. In fact, these days it was all she had to keep her going. Naruto was no help to her, since he was always training or hanging around that perverted Jiraiya. Right now he was probably training since Jiraiya had left on a top-secret mission (Probably just his RESEARCH). This kunoichi's days were growing increasingly lonely.

She worked hard under Tsunade training to get stronger. Though her training was paying off she still felt completely useless in every battle because no one ever let her fight. Naruto always rushed in to 'save' her whether she needed it or not. She started her long walk home. It was raining and no surprise to her, she had no umbrella to take cover under and the walk was still so far. Most people would have run, but to her it didn't matter how long it took her to get home. Her body was already completely soaked. There was no reason to over exert her-self by running home.

After what seemed like forever she made it home. Sakura swung open the door and walked through. She made certain to lock the door behind her. She was just paranoid like that. A little obsessive, but none the less that's what she did. Even if she were just stopping in to get something she made sure she _always_ locked the door behind her. Things had been that way since her parents passed away about a year ago. She walked the narrow hallway towards the bathroom and began shedding the sopping wet clothing, throwing it into a nearby hamper. She was freezing and she couldn't stop shaking.

She dried off her body and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she began blow-drying her hair, which didn't take too long as it was short. She left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Through the cold she hadn't noticed how dry her throat was. She checked the fridge, but all she found was a bottle of water. She sighed realizing that she'd neglected to go grocery shopping for two weeks now.

Sakura took the only remaining thing from the fridge, drank it, and walked back to her room. She shut and locked the door behind her like she always did. She was already finished the water, which she hadn't noticed at first tasted weird. She dismissed it as being cheap water.

Suddenly she could barely keep her eyes open. She had had a long day of training, so she thought nothing of it as her grew heavy and she no longer struggled to keep them open. She was so tired she fell asleep without bothering to get dressed.

~Some time later~

Sakura stirred a little from her sleep. Something definitely wasn't right. Her skin was cold and exposed. She was somewhere dark and damp. She was still in a sleep like state. She reached for the covers believing it was just a dream. She reached about a few inches when her hand stopped mid air. Sakura was most definitely not in her bed. This realization hit her hard. She stopped and listened for clues. She could hear laughter coming from her left. She froze with fear. She tried to move but her legs and arms were bound. She wanted to scream, but no words would escape her lips.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew the voice, but it couldn't be?

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke stepped into a shard of light. His face was just barely visible, even though her eyes had begun adjusting to the darkness. It was then it hit her. A violent blush swept her face. She was still naked! Never mind the fact that she was kidnapped. At that point all she felt was embarrassment that her long time crush could see _everything_.

"Sasuke-kun…please don't look at me." Sakura blushed even more violently than before.

"Don't worry I already got a good look at you as I bound you."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Sasuke looked at the kunoichi's face and smirked. She couldn't believe her Sasuke would do something like this. It must be a genjutsu she thought. She put her hands together as best she could. She could just barely touch them together.

"KAI!" she shouted frantically.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the laughter welling up within him.

"Too bad for you this is _very_ real."

Panic spread through her body as she realized she couldn't manipulate chakra. She was so panicked she couldn't move her body. His eyes seemed to paralyze the kunoichi. She watched as Sasuke stepped closer to her. He smelled her hair, and caressed her face. Sakura closed her eyes. Why would he do this to her? Had he ever shown interest she would have gladly given herself to him, but why like this? Was it really Sasuke? No. It couldn't be her Sasuke-kun. It just couldn't! Tears slipped out from the kunoichi's closed eyes. Deep down she knew it was him, but she tried to ignore this.

"Stop! Please Sasuke-kun! Please I don't understand why you're doing this!" she screamed.

"I love you Sakura-chan." He said with an evil grin. "Isn't that what you've been waiting to hear for years?"

Sakura felt disgusted. The man she'd loved forever is using it against her.

"Haven't you been waiting for the day I'd take you?" his voice sounded cold.

He held her chin as he kissed her hard on the lips. She squirmed and tried to get free. He kissed lower down her neck stopping to bite here and there. Sakura winced in pain. She just wanted him to stop. She wished someone would find her; wished someone would save her.

"Come on you know you've wanted this all along."

"N-Not l-like this. Please stop."

He slid his hand over her breasts. She struggled against him. Sasuke was enjoying this moment. After all those years she bothered him to no end following him like a lost puppy. Finally it would end.

"The more you struggle the longer I will take. If you're good, then maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I just screw with your head until you're near dead and dump you naked to Konoha. Maybe I'll just drop you off on Naruto's doorstep. I bet he'd love to have you naked and hog tied with cum all over you."

Sakura couldn't imagine being found that way by anyone let alone Naruto. The thought sickened her and she couldn't believe it was real. Her tears flowed in streams down her cheeks, which only turned Sasuke on more.

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!! I WON'T STRUGGLE!" she cried loudly.

"Hm… giving up as usual."

Upon hearing these words it felt as though she was struck with a kunai to the chest. She knew he was right. She always gave up on everything. She hadn't changed at all.

He removed his clothing. Sakura looked away not wanting to see. He grabbed her head and made her face him. She closed her eyes tightly like it wasn't real if she didn't see it.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch as I use your body."

"P-please don't do this! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." He replied with a sick smile on his face.

Sakura cried as his hand wandered freely over her body.

"Who knew you had such a nice body? Well I guess if you can get past your face."

He listened to her whimpering. Each time she whimpered his dick pulsed wanting to defile her. He wanted her to cry, to scream, to break. H e wouldn't be satisfied until she had nothing left.

He repositioned her. He dragged his member over her face. She closed her eyes. Her face cringed with disgust as he rubbed his member across her face and lips.

"Let's see how good you can be."

Sakura's eyes began to flow with more tears and she felt like she'd vomit. Why was he doing this to her? He shoved himself into her mouth and began thrust. Sakura just wanted to die.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? You _SUCK_ at everything else.," he said slapping her growing angrier by the minute.

He withdrew himself from her mouth. She just stayed still wondering if it would ever end. He began hitting her on the face with his member. She winced and whined as he shoved himself back into her mouth. He quickened his thrusts and hit the back of her throat causing the kunoichi to gag. He laughed and continued to thrust ignoring her pain or rather enjoying her pain. Soon Sasuke's face contorted with pleasure as he was close to release and with two more thrust he pulled out of her mouth quickly. He moaned as he came painting her face. Sakura couldn't move. She was so disgusted, so humiliated. So ashamed she did the only thing she could do in the situation and cried. She cried loudly only causing Sasuke more excitement.

"P-Please…s-stop…" she sobbed loudly.

Sasuke smiled wickedly at the sight of her crying and covered in his juices. He stepped closer to her and she knew what he'd do to her next. Her sobbing increased dramatically as she felt him at her entrance. He lingered there for a moment to watch the fear course through her body. She closed her eyes tightly as he slammed into her and pulled out quickly moaning.

"Sasuke-kun! STOP PLEASE!!!" she cried struggling, but it was no use.

"Oh Sakura, that's not being very good is it. I'll have to teach you a lesson." He said in a teasing tone.

Sakura's eyes widened as he thrust as hard as he could inside her. She screamed and cried which only seemed to excite him more. The pain she felt was unbelievable. Her face contorted with pain and she felt warm liquid running down her legs, which she figured to be blood. It felt like he was tearing her apart. His laughter and moans of pleasure echoed in her mind. She felt like she'd pass out, but unfortunately she remained conscious the whole time. Sasuke was coming closer to release and quickened his pace causing her more pain. Her face scrunched and she bit down on her lips until she tasted blood. Her tears rolled down her face in thick streams. How much more would she have to endure before it was over? Sakura had nothing left. Who could ever want her now? She wanted to die.

"Sakura-chan should I come inside you or on your face again?" he asked cruelly.

Sakura hung her head in shame. He smiled having seen the look in her eyes. She was close. Soon she would be broken. The thought pushed him over the edge and with one intense moan he came inside her. Her eyes widened as the warm liquid shot inside her. She whimpered and sobbed. Sasuke struck her hard to the back of her neck causing her to black out.


	2. It's Not Over

Lost Flower

Chapter 2 It's Not Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

AN: This chapter has been re-written. This fic is VERY GRAPHIC in nature. It is very descriptive, and even violent! Contains very **mature** content!!! You have been warned!!!! If you really like the story please review! If I get enough reviews I'll know it's worth continuing!:) Also this has been re-written!

Big thanks to Courtney777 for betaing this chapter! She helped a lot from the original posting!

Sakura was still unconscious. The restraints had been removed. Her arms and wrists were rubbed raw and bloody. She was thrown into a dark cold room. She regained consciousness as her body hit the hard floor with a thud. There was a loud bang as the door was slammed. She winced as she sat up wearily. She couldn't see the room was black. All she had to go on was touch and her hearing. She listened into the darkness. There was a click, and then silence. She was all alone. She felt her way through the darkness but there was nothing. The room was completely empty except for her.

She still couldn't manipulate chakra due to whatever he'd drugged her with.

She sat on the cold floor completely naked and shivering. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked slightly. Tears flowed freely down her face. Her face was still sticky with his juices. She could still taste and smell him. She cringed and vomited. She tried to stand only to fall back down due to her shaking.

She felt her wrists that had been bleeding and there was a blood trail down her arms. Her other injuries were minor. She sat wondering when she'd be released well, if she'd be released.

The room was deadly quiet and there was nothing for her to drown out her thoughts. Her mental state further deteriorated as she relived his torture over and over. Hours passed and she continued to relive everything. She curled into a ball hugging her knees. Her body shook violently.

She wished he'd just killed her. He had broken her. Sakura just lay there waiting for death. She stayed like that for hours, maybe even days. She'd lost all track of time. She hoped for death at every second. She let the darkness consume her. The door opened. Sakura didn't even move. She knew it was _him_.

"You always were weak. I guess nothing's changed.", Sasuke smirked.

He grabbed her by her hair, after he didn't get a reaction out of her; he lifted her by it. She just hung motionless. Sasuke looked angrily into her eyes and slapped her hard across the face. She didn't even blink. Sakura gave up. It was over and she no longer cared what he did to her. He felt the anger welling inside him.

Why wouldn't she cry or scream? His eyes were full of hate as he threw her back to the ground. Sasuke raised his foot and stomped down on the kunoichi's gut. His anger grew as he kicked her, and her face showed no signs of being hurt. Sasuke's blood began to boil. He kicked her in the face knocking her head to the side, but still even with blood gushing from her nose nothing. She was as good as dead.

Why would she not react? He knew it had to be killing her. He kicked her hard, one last time hearing a loud crack. Still nothing, what was he going to have to do? His anger raged within him. He came to the realization she was broken. Nothing he did to her now was going to matter. He left her there to die.

Sakura just lay facing the door where she waited and waited, but death still wouldn't come to her. Sasuke had left her there all alone in the dark. He didn't even lock her in. He knew that she wouldn't even try to leave. She was going to die there all alone.

Sasuke felt a slight void inside him. It just wasn't enough. He wished he'd made her suffer more. He wished he'd caused her more pain. He wished he'd made her bleed more. He hated her; with all his being he hated her. He hated everything she was. He hated everything she made him feel. Sasuke kept moving quickly through the trees. He was sure Konoha shinobi would be out looking for her. He escaped.

Her dead eyes stared at the door. Footsteps reached the kunoichi's ears, but her eyes just stared on. It didn't matter to her if they found her. In fact she'd rather not be found like this.

The door opened slowly, flooding the room with light. Her dead eyes just looked at the shinobi before her. It took the shinobi a second to take in the grisly sight of his teammate.

"N-N-Naru….." The kunoichi tried to speak before passing out.

He was frozen. Could this be real? It had to be genjutsu it had to be. He raised his hands together. It was the one time he remembered what to do.

"KAI!"

Nothing changed. Sakura was still lying on the floor naked and covered in bruises and blood. He couldn't keep it together. His heart stopped and it felt like his chest was being crushed. His eyes flowed over with tears as he slowly stepped to her side

The kyuubi slowly began to leak from him. His emotions were out of control. His teammate, lie there motionless.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!"

His pained scream echoed through the walls.

Soon he heard footsteps. It was that of the rest of the search team. He tried to call out that he'd found her but he was unable to speak. He removed his jacket and shirt to cover her before they showed up. The footsteps grew louder.

They belonged to team 9, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next. Ino was the first to enter the room and stopped dead upon seeing her friend. A pained whimper escaped Ino's lips and her eyes formed heavy streams down her face.

Shikamaru, entered next only to hang his head in a mixture of shame and guilt. He put his hand on Ino's shoulder.

"You have to pull it together."

"O-Okay." she choked through tears as she went to Sakura's motionless form.

Chouji wasn't able to speak as his tears threatened to spill.

Naruto stood turning away from Sakura. His blood was boiling. He wanted to set off and find the bastard who did this to her. The kyuubi slits were present in his eyes and he could feel the kyuubi leaking out. He did nothing to stop it. He was so angry he didn't care if the nine tails took over completely. Someone hurt Sakura. Someone defiled her. He would not stand around while the bastard got away! He clenched his fist tightly. He knew his thoughts were wrong. He knew he should try to keep it under control, but he didn't want to. He stood like that in his internal battle.

Ino looked over Sakura with a grim face. Shikamaru watched Ino struggle to keep it together.

"She's just barely alive."

Ino choked through tears as she tried to desperately heal her. Shikamaru and Chouji left their spots in the doorway and entered the room.

Naruto stood from his spot next to Sakura on the ground. His fists clenched tightly. He looked down at the floor. His tears could be seen on the ground. His body shook with fury. He didn't understand how someone as strong as Sakura could have fallen victim so easily. Why would someone even do this?

Ino didn't give up, though the trauma to Sakura's body was great. She shook her head at the number of injuries. No one dared to speak. Ino's frame shook violently as she desperately tried to revive her friend.

Naruto looked at Ino, and her expression did nothing to aid his emotional turmoil. He screamed in fury. Ino jumped back as the fox began taking over his body. The cloak spilled over his body, and bubbled. The first tail was out, quickly followed by the second. Shikamaru knew that once the fourth tail came out Naruto would lose control completely. He signaled Chouji. They remembered the time Naruto had been taken over by the kyuubi when Sora had betrayed them.

Naruto's pained screams echoed through the darkened place. The sound sent shivers down Ino's spine. She jumped away with fear. Shikamaru and Chouji got into formation to subdue Naruto, which wouldn't be an easy task. Shikamaru only hoped Naruto was doing his best to fight the kyuubi or they would lose.

"Shadow possession jutsu!"

"Partial expansion jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu landed Naruto unable to move. Chouji's arms expanded and gripped Naruto's body. Chouji winced as the sinister chakra burned his hands, but he wouldn't give up on his comrade. He fought through the pain and held Naruto still. Ino watched in horror. She'd never seen Naruto lose it like this. He was actually becoming the kyuubi.

He struggled to break through. Rational behavior went to hell. Sakura had been tortured, beaten, and raped. He wanted to kill, the person who did this to her. He screamed as the third tail grew in. This was bad, thought Shikamaru, losing hold over him. Chouji struggled to hold him as well. They tried to snap him out of it. They needed Naruto to fight this.

"Naruto, you've got to calm down! Boy your troublesome..."

Naruto growled in response. Pieces of his skin started to peel away. He battled within himself. He tried his hardest to suppress the kyuubi's chakra. He screamed and fought the Kyuubi with all his might. He was losing to it. His anger was getting the better of him. He couldn't let go of this anger. It overwhelmed him. It was all he could feel was this blood lust.

"Naruto you can do this!!! Come on! We believe in you!" yelled Chouji suddenly.

"Naruto you got to fight this!" yelled Shikamaru straining to speak through the struggle.

He could hear their words of encouragement and it kept him going. He was quickly running out of time, as was Sakura. He fought harder than he'd ever fought against the kyuubi. Ino stood frozen by Sakura watching all this unfold. Her tears rolled down her cheeks in thick streams.

"NARUTO!!! Please! SAKURA NEEDS YOU!" cried Ino.

She needed him. Sakura needed him; he tried with his last bit of strength to suppress the kyuubi.

"S-Sa-ku-ra-chan…."

One by one the tails slowly dissipated. The two withdrew the jutsus to free him. Naruto fell to the ground exhausted. Shikamaru and Chouji gave a slight sigh of relief though it was short lived.

He had lost consciousness. The burns on his body were horrible; he had missing flesh and was bleeding. Ino instructed them to care for Naruto until she could heal him. She mended Sakura's cracked ribs and punctured lung. She tried her best, but it was all she could do for her at this time. Sakura was going to live though.

"We need to get her out of here…"

Ino rummaged through her bag and pulled out a blanket. She started to lift Sakura by herself when Shikamaru stopped her. He lifted Sakura slowly and gently placed her on the blanket. He wrapped her naked body in the blanket. Ino buried her face in Shikamaru's shoulder, in tears. She still hadn't grasped the whole situation until now. He put his arm around her. He helped her to stand up. She knew she had to pull herself together for everyone.

She healed Naruto as much as she could. Her chakra was running dangerously low. What were they going to do? Ino's face was so pale, she couldn't heal his wounds anymore, but she was determined. Shikamaru stopped her.

"His wounds are awful! I need to heal them!"

"You can't risk using anymore chakra!"

She dropped her head to the ground and felt utterly useless, as a shinobi, a medical ninja, and a friend. Chouji put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes full of pain for Sakura, Naruto, and his teammate. His eyes flowed with tears again. This was taking a huge toll on everyone. None of them knew who had done this. They had no idea why this was done! It's a lot harder to deal with something, without knowing the facts, when all you're left with is the aftermath.

Shikamaru urged them to get ready. They had to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. Naruto hadn't regained consciousness yet. Chouji picked up Naruto.

Shikamaru carried Sakura's, motionless body. His eyes full of guilt, as leader of the search he wondered if they'd gotten there sooner if she'd have been saved from all this. He looked at her bruised and bloody face. Words escaped him. What she must have gone through. Shikamaru hadn't felt this way since Asuma had died. He scrunched his eyes to keep the tears from flowing out. He felt helpless. They all did.

AN: Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed so far I really appreciate it!


	3. Please Wake Up

Lost Flower

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Hope you like this chapter it has been re-written, and was betaed by Courtney777.

They moved quickly through the forest and reached the gates of Konoha within a day's time. Sakura's condition had gotten worse, despite Ino's best efforts. Naruto had been unconscious the whole time and his condition had also worsened. The burns on his body were raw and oozing. Ino stated they were infected and if they don't hurry he could die or go into shock. They wasted no time heading for the hospital.

They rushed through the crowded streets. The civilians looked on in horror and moved out of their way. Shikamaru was in the lead, Ino in the middle, and Chouji following close behind. They reached the hospital, and burst through the doors.

The receptionist jumped out of her seat upon seeing two unconscious shinobi being carried in. Then it hit her, the girl was Sakura. The receptionist was horrified at the sight of her co-worker. She called for a medic team. A team of medical ninja rushed with crash carts. The medics took Sakura and Naruto out swiftly, as their lives depended on it.

Shikamaru felt a pain in his chest as he climbed the stairs to Hokage tower to inform Tsunade about the mission, and her pupil. He knew she wouldn't take it well. She may take it harder than Naruto did. He knew they'd all taken it pretty hard, but he was particularly worried about Tsunade.

He took a deep breath before knocking. She beckoned him in and he slowly pulled open the door. She stood upon seeing his face. He was alone. Her body coursed with fear. Where was everybody else? Where was Sakura? Shikamaru couldn't look her in the eyes.

"We found Sakura in an abandoned hideout, of Orochimaru's."

'Orochimaru?!'

Shikamaru started to cry. He felt weak for showing his tears to the Hokage, but when he looked up she was crying as well.

"What happened?!" she forced out the words through tear s.

"We have no idea…Naruto found her just as she lost consciousness. We found her completely …naked…she was all beat up and bloody….she had a punctured lung from cracked ribs."

Tsunade burst with anger, and with one slam of her hand the desk completely crumpled. Sakura was like a daughter to her. How could this have happened? Who would do this to her? Tsunade tried with all her might to keep her emotions under control.

"Naruto sustained great injury as well. His body is covered from burns. The Kyuubi almost took over, he's also been unconscious, and is hospitalized."

"What about everyone else?"

"Chouji's fine except minor burns to his hands, but Ino's chakra is dangerously low. She tried with all she had to heal them both."

Tsunade looked at the desk as her eyes dripped with tears.

"Thank you, get some rest."

She left him standing in the office as she rushed to the hospital. As she walked through the lobby she saw Ino crying and Chouji looking worried. She stopped in front of them.

"Hokage-sama!"

She quickly examined Chouji. His hands were burnt pretty badly. Nothing she couldn't heal though. Tsunade grabbed his wrists together and took her hands and placed them on top his. He watched as the green chakra bubbled over his skin, regenerating the skin cells and healing his wounds.

"Chouji, go home and get some rest." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chouji nodded and left to get some much needed rest after the day's traumatic events.

Tsunade turned her eyes to Ino. Ino's breaths came out in pants and her face was pale. Not to mention her chakra was dangerously low. She needed to be admitted right away.

"Ino, come with me. Your chakra is too low."

Ino's tears grew heavier as she stood following Tsunade. Ino swayed slightly as she walked.

"Tsunade-sama….I tried my best….."

"I know…you did great."

Ino passed out from exhaustion. Tsunade caught her just before her head hit the floor. Another team of medical ninja rushed out. They wheeled her away as quickly as they'd come.

Tsunade entered the room that held Naruto. Shizune was already working on his wounds. He was going to need some skin graphing for this one, but he was going to be okay. He did however have an infection but it would be easily taken care of with antibiotics. He was going to be just fine.

At this point her main concern was for Sakura. She knew only bits and pieces of how they found her. Tsunade walked through the door into the room where Sakura was held. She fought back vomit as she looked at the condition of her body. Multiple fractures, broken bone, a punctured lung, broken ribs, bruised face, and her wrists rubbed raw from her binding. Upon further examination Tsunade could tell she'd been brutally raped. Part of her wished whoever had done this would have just killed her, because she'll have to live with this for the rest of her life. Her tears dripped on Sakura's skin, as she leaned over trying to heal her.

Tsunade worked over Sakura for hours until all she could do was wait for her to wake up. Why? Why did it have to happen to Sakura? She never even told her how much she'd meant to her. She was like a daughter to her. She sat on the hospital floor leaning against the door sobbing thinking of how her student must have suffered. She knew as Hokage she was supposed to be in total control over her emotions, but she couldn't, not now. The door shot open and Shizune ran through.

"Naruto's wounds aren't healing and his infection is getting worse!"

Tsunade left the room to help him. His skin wasn't re-growing and the graphs weren't working out. If they didn't hurry he could die of infection. She and Shizune worked into the night to save Naruto.

Chouji and Shikamaru came back after they'd gotten some rest. They visited Ino, who wasn't in her room. They looked around for her, but they couldn't find her, until they checked on Sakura. Ino had fallen asleep holding Sakura's hand.

"How troublesome…" the brunette muttered through a sigh.

Shikamaru bent down and gently scooped Ino up bridal style. She was so exhausted she didn't even stir as he carried her back to her room. Chouji stayed with Sakura for a while. He knew Ino didn't want her to be alone.

After a few hours Tsunade got Naruto's skin to regenerate and had managed to keep his infection at bay. His skin was in a delicate state and he20should stay still, but seeing as he was still knocked out she figured it would be good enough.

She went to check on Ino, who was asleep and Shikamaru was asleep in a chair by her bed. He opened his eyes and saw Tsunade.

"So how is he?" the brunette asked curiously.

"He will be fine…but how long was he in the Kyuubi state?"

"Ten minutes."

'The fox's chakra was getting stronger each time it takes control.' Tsunade thought looking worried. Shikamaru knew why, he didn't need to ask.

"It's getting stronger each time it takes over his body. We weren't able to stop him at all. It was Ino telling him Sakura needed him, before he was able to use the last of his strength to suppress the kyuubi." stated Shikamaru.

"What are we going to do?"

"I just don't know anymore…" sighed Tsunade in a defeated way.

Shikamaru dropped the subject and decided to ask about Sakura and her condition.

"What about Sakura?"

Tsunade didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him.

"Her injuries are healed for the most part…but…who knows what the effect this has had on her mind. Now we wait and see."

Tsunade couldn't take it and she left without another word. She was at a loss for what to do for Sakura or Naruto. She had nothing to go on, until Sakura told her who did this to her. She was deep in worry. She heard some commotion behind her but she just kept walking. Tsunade just couldn't deal with anything else at the moment. It was nearly four am and she hadn't slept or eaten since the day before.

"NARUTO!!! COME BACK!!!" yelled Shizune.

It was too late she'd already lost track of him. Shizune searched for twenty minutes until Tsunade told her to check Sakura's room.

There he was asleep in the chair next to Sakura's bed holding her hand. Shizune sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay. She left him there to sleep. She knew he wouldn't get any rest if she made him go back to his room.

Sakura remained unconscious throughout the night and morning.

~Later that morning~

Tsunade after having gotten a light nap stood in the doorway a while before Naruto had noticed her. He nearly jumped not realizing she was there. He looked up at her with those blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"Baa-chan…is she going to be okay?"

Tsunade wasn't sure how to answer. She knew she'd have to choose her words carefully.

"The truth…" she began nervously.

Naruto looked at her anxiously awaiting her answer.

"She's been though a lot. I can heal her physical injuries…..but who knows what kind of mental scarring she'll have. She was missing a week, during which she was beaten and raped…most likely repeatedly. I don't know how she will be when she wakes up."

Naruto hung his head in sorrow and Tsunade wished she could've lied, but he needed to know just how serious it was. Tsunade left him alone to think. She glanced back once before leaving to look at Sakura and tears instantly welled into her eyes.

Naruto turned and looked at Sakura's face. It was just barely recognizable through the bruising and cuts.

'How could someone do this to Sakura? Why would anyone do this to her?'

Naruto cringed thinking about the suffering she must have gone through. He wished he'd been there to protect her. No. He should have been there to protect her. The guilt rose in his chest and he began to sob.

"Sakura-chan…please….wake up."

Sakura heard a voice way off in the distance. She wondered who it was. Was it death coming closer? Was she finally going to die? In her mind she was still laying there for death to claim her. She'd given up.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!" Naruto wailed.

There it was again. She'd definitely heard someone call out her name. She slowly lifted her head. Where was it coming from? She wandered through the darkness. Someone was calling out her name, she got closer and closer. Now she could hear sobs. There was a bright light; she walked directly into it ……

Sakura's eyes flickered open, though they were badly swollen. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She turned her head wincing in pain. She looked around for the source of her name and it was Naruto.

"N-N-Naru-to…"

"Sakura-chaaan!"


	4. I'll Always Protect You

Lost Flower

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto….

AN: Okay this is a re-write. Originally Sakura woke up and she wasn't acting like someone who had been raped and tortured so I did my best and Naruto was a bit tough on her.

Sakura's eyes flickered open, though badly swollen. She painfully turned to face Naruto.

"N-N-Naru-to….?"

She'd woken up. His eyes lit with joy, though his joy was short lived. His eyes went sorrow filled again.

"Sakura-chan…" his voice was sad and quiet.

Sakura looked around. She was alive. Her eyes filled with tears. Why couldn't she have died there? She was ready. She had welcomed death openly. She had nothing left. Sakura began sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto didn't know what to do.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?!" Sakura spat venomously.

"I-I…" Naruto stuttered.

This wasn't the Sakura he knew. Naruto's eye glossed over with tears. He knew she wasn't okay and it was a stupid thing to ask. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

'What was done to you?'

"I-I'm s-sorry…" he said quietly trying to place a hand on Sakura's hand.

He immediately felt her tense up as if scared. Her heart monitor went off the chart and he released her hand. Sakura's heart rate and breathing went back to normal, but her sobbing grew worse.

"D-Don't touch me." She cried.

Naruto couldn't breathe. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and just couldn't catch his breath.

'She's afraid of me?'

The blonde sat motionless unable to do anything. He was afraid to talk to her, afraid to touch her, he was afraid to even look at her. He was afraid he'd cause her fear. He'd never do anything to cause her fear or pain. His eyes stared down at the tiled floor thinking of what if anything he could do for her.

Sakura stared up at the ceiling. She was so ready to die there. Sakura's eyes formed steady streams and the silence seemed worse than the pain her body felt. Nothing she did to erase Sasuke's face from her mind seemed to work. He was there laughing at her, mocking her. She cringed seeing _his_ face again.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura was sobbing heavily and losing her mind. Sasuke had taken more than her virginity, and body. He took away her self confidence, her will to live. She felt dirty and unwanted. Nothing mattered.

"I wish I was dead."

Naruto couldn't believe she said that. Anger filled his body. He rose from his seat so quick he hadn't even realized he'd done it. His fists hung at his side shaking.

"Don't you ever say that again!" he yelled causing Sakura to wince.

She looked at Naruto with wide eyes; he had wounds all over his body. He was in pretty bad shape, but he was here with her rather than getting help. He cared so much about her life while she cared so little. Sakura felt a slight guilt rise in her chest.

"I'm s-sorry…" she replied.

"P-Please I'm the one who should be sorry." replied Naruto sadly sitting back down.

"Why should you be sorry?" she asked coldly.

"I should have been there to protect you."

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…who did this to you?!"

"Naruto…don't."

"I'll make them pay for what they did to you!"

Her eyes widened. She wanted to forget about it all. She wanted to lie, but she knew she couldn't lie. She began to cry. Naruto watched her with guilt in his eyes. Sakura was hurting, and he couldn't help her unless she told him who had done it.

Sakura knew if she told him, he'd run off looking for Sasuke. She didn't feel like Naruto possibly dying was worth it her 'life'. His body was far too injured to take on Sasuke right now. She held her breath, she was going to lie. It hurt her so much to lie to him. She was about to, when Tsunade rushed in.

"Sakura! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive." She said matter of factly.

Her students tone in her response sent Tsunade into sobs.

Tsunade threw her arms gently around her student with tears in her eyes. Sakura saw the tears and felt the guilt increase. How could she think of dying when people cared about her so much?

"Sakura-chan…please..tell me." Naruto asked through a pained voice.

Tsunade went to hit Naruto but Sakura began speaking slowly through sobs.

Sakura didn't look at either of them rather she couldn't. She began her grisly tale. She didn't mention who had done it, just everything that had been done to her. Sakura sobbed heavily through most of the story.

Naruto sat unable to believe the words from Sakura's mouth. He was completely disgusted. Who would do this? He clenched his fist tightly. He couldn't control it any longer. He jumped up.

"Who…who did this?"

Sakura held her breath, she couldn't lie now.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun…" she stuttered.

Sakura collapsed; Tsunade wrapped her arms around her crying. She couldn't believe it was Sasuke. Now she really wished Sakura had died. There was no way she'd ever get over something like this. Naruto stood in place, trying to take in the events that just took place.

Sasuke. It was always Sasuke, causing her so much pain. It wasn't enough to hurt her feelings all the time. It wasn't enough to leave her behind…he had to kidnap, rape and humiliate her, and then leave her to die?! Naruto's mind raced.

Why? Why did he always cause so much pain? He wanted to kill Sasuke. He wanted to leave and tear him to pieces, but Sakura needed him. He walked over to her bed. Tsunade was still holding her. He placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Leave her to me Baa-chan. You have a village to run and a team to form."

Tsunade couldn't believe it. It was as if he'd grown up before her eyes. He really had become strong. She knew how much he pain he was in knowing Sasuke did this to Sakura, but he kept it together. Tsunade stepped aside. Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to part of the team that goes after Sasuke."

He was actually waiting for a team to be formed. His maturity shocked her. Then again he was always full of surprises. Tsunade nodded. She left to go prepare a team. She had to pick carefully. It would take a lot of thought. She couldn't bear anymore of her shinobi being hurt. She decided to wait a few days before deciding on the team. Her thoughts had to be level headed.

Naruto watched over Sakura. She was in and out of consciousness.

~5 days later! ~

On her seventh day of hospitalization she came to fully.

She sat up and looked around. Naruto had fallen asleep. She climbed slowly out of bed. She winced as she walked. Pain shot throughout her whole body. She could finally manipulate chakra again; thankfully there was no damage to her chakra system.

She grabbed her chart to fully understand what they knew her injuries to be. It was evident they had already known she was raped, even before she told. She looked at Naruto. He looked like hell. His skin was still discolored from the burns. She realized he must have been in kyuubi form. She once again felt guilty.

She left quietly to find Tsunade. It was still early, not many people were out yet. The village was exactly the same; nothing had changed while she was gone. It's hard to see that something so horrible can happen and nothing changed.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She began climbing the stairs to Hokage tower. The air was fresh and everything was wet. It must have rained the night before. Sakura couldn't help but let out a smile though it was weak and short lived. She reached the Hokage's office, and knocked.

"Yes."

She opened the door. Tsunade looked shocked.

"Sakura! You shouldn't be out walking around!"

"I'm fine. Tsunade-sama, I have a question."

"Yes."

"I was wondering what happened to Naruto?"

Tsunade's eyes lowered.

"I sent Naruto along with team 9 when you were reported missing. Naruto's the one who found you."

A slight sting of embarrassment hit her. Naruto was the last person she wanted to find her. In reality she didn't want to be found like that at all.

"He lost control at the sight of you, what was done to you. The Kyuubi leaked out. Shikamaru and Chouji had to hold him there, but it wasn't until Ino told him that you _needed_ him was he able to suppress the Kyuubi."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Sakura didn't respond. Tsunade eyed her nervously unsure of what Sakura would do. Instead of crying she smiled weakly. She bid Tsunade good bye and went back to find Naruto. Her mood was slightly lifted. She left Hokage tower and walked back down the steps. She watched the ground as she walked.

"Sakura-chan!"

Before Sakura could look up she was almost knocked down. She felt arms wrapped around her, sobbing in her ear.

"Ino..."

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry!" the girl cried.

Sakura hugged her back, reassuring her.

"You don't have to be sorry."

Ino walked Sakura back to the hospital. Sakura was deep in thought. She has good friends. They all worked hard to save her that day. She was thankful for them. They walked in silence not knowing what to say to the other.

The streets were busy and it made the walk that much longer. That much more awkward Sakura walked back into her hospital room. Naruto was still sleeping. His wounds were still bad. She walked over and began forming hand signs. She stood directly in front of him with a green bubble in her hands and began healing him. He began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Sakura-chan..." he said questioningly.

"You're hurt still!" He yelled.

"I'm fine; it's you that's still hurt."

"I'm fine Sakura-chan; please don't waste your chakra on me." He said guiltily.

"It's never wasted on _you_."

Naruto's eyes tear up slightly, at Sakura's words. She never spoke to him that way before. He just looked into her eyes. She smiled at him slightly. He was happy to see she was able to smile again though he wasn't sure it was real.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"No."

He just stared up at her from his chair.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving me."

She looked down. He moved closer. Her eyes had some tears present. She flung her arms around him, crying. At first he held his arms at his sides, but her sobbing increased and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sat there holding her while she cried. He knew she had been putting on a brave face for everyone. He knew she was scared and lonely. He could feel her pain. He tried to shut out the tears, but they were stronger than he was.

"Sakura-chan...."

She looked up at him still crying.

"I promise nothing will ever happen to you again! I swear it! I'll protect you with my life!"

AN: I tried to make her situation more realistic, but keep in mind everyone handles things differently, and rape is no exception. So keep that in mind before you flame me thanks!


	5. Nightmares

Lost Flower

Chapter 5 Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I _REALLY_ appreciate the reviews I've been getting! Thank you! :) Also more MATURE content.

Okay this takes place the next evening.

_**Italics and bold in this chapter**_ = DREAM SEQUENCE!

_**Sakura's eyes slowly opened. The hospital room was dark and strangely quiet. She looked slowly around. She felt the fear building inside her. Where was Naruto? She tried to get up from the bed but she was tied down. Sakura froze horror struck as she heard laughter from the corner of the room. Her eyes teared up. She knew that voice, it was him. She opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't. Not one sound came. She struggled to free herself, but it was no use. She screamed and screamed her silent screams. Not again she couldn't do this again. He moved swiftly to her side. Sasuke removed the sheets from her. He looked at her naked body. **_

"_**Looks like you've healed nicely."**_

_**She tried to speak but she just couldn't. Sasuke laughed at her. He felt his way around her body shaming her once again. Why had he risked everything to come back just to do this? Her voice slowly began coming back, but she was just barely able to whisper. Her body felt heavy, most likely from all the medications she was on. **_

"_**Why are you back?" she whispered coldly.**_

_**Sasuke made a pouty face at her. "I'd think you'd be happier to see me."**_

_**Sakura spat in his face. His eyes went red. He raised his hand to her, and she flinched with her eyes closed. She could tell he was enjoying every second of this. She struggled to free herself as he struck her across the face; she shut her eyes. When she opened them, the room was empty. **_

_**Sakura jumped out of bed panting. It had been a dream. She looked around; it was just her and Naruto.**_

"_**Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked grabbing her shoulders.**_

"_**Yeah, just a bad dream." replied Sakura wiping tears from her eyes.**_

_**Naruto's grip on her shoulders tightened. **_

"_**N-N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" she asked with fear building in her voice.**_

"_**If Sasuke could have you, then I will too."**_

_**She froze unable to move. Had she heard him right?**_

"_**Naruto! Stop! Please stop!"**_

_**Naruto just laughed at the girl. He wouldn't stop. He rubbed his hands all over her body. She cried, first Sasuke, now Naruto. Why? She tried to scream but her voice failed her.**_

_**His eyes were red. Sakura looked closer. Sharingan? She came to the realization that it wasn't Naruto. What the hell was going on? Sakura had no idea. Genjutsu maybe?**_

"_**KAI!"**_

_**Nothing just as she feared. The Naruto imposter laughed. **_

Naruto stood over Sakura nervously. She had waked him up with her tossing and turning. It looked to him like she was dreaming. He stood there debating whether or not he should wake her. Tsunade had told him to make sure she was getting enough sleep, and that it was important, but it didn't look like she was enjoying her sleep. He worried maybe she was in pain as she continued her tossing and turning.

"_**Naruto please! Why?" **_

"_**Because I can."**_

_**Sakura's eyes widened with fear. Why again? It just wasn't fair. She stopped struggling it was just no use, she was tied up and his weight on her was too much. She closed her eyes and waited for her new hell to be over. She couldn't believe it was happening again. Sakura's eyes seemed to run out of tears, but the pain she felt was real.**_

Naruto decided to wake her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently shook her awake. Sakura's eyes shot open. Naruto's hands were still on her. Sakura's eyes widened with fear. Naruto looked confused at her.

"Sakura-ch…."

She didn't give him a chance. She realized her hands were free and landed a chakra punch on his face. His body went flying across the room. She jumped out of bed in her fright. She was freaking out. Medics heard the commotion and rushed in. They saw Naruto in the hallway. He went clean through the wall. Sakura was ready to fight anyone who came near her. She was unaware that what happened was a dream.

~Hokage Tower~

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune rushing in panting.

Tsunade stared at her anxiously waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Sakura started attacking people. We can't get near her. She's throwing chakra punches."

Tsunade rushed to the hospital. Several medics littered the floor. Among the unconscious medics was Naruto severely injured; Tsunade looked for Sakura, but she was already gone.

"What the hell happened in here?!"

Tsunade asked the only medic ninja to retain his consciousness.

"I heard a crash and ran to see what had happened. I came through the hallway to see him lying on the floor; apparently she sent him flying through the wall. I told her I was a medic and was here to help. She didn't seem like she cared. I called for backup, and as you can see, you know the rest."

"Which way did she go?"

"I have no idea."

"Shit."

Shizune had already begun healing Naruto. He was awake. He winced as the cartilage in his nose reattached itself as Shizune healed him. The blood had run down his face, but he didn't care. His eyes scanned the room. Where was she? He jumped up.

"Baa-chan! Where's Sakura?"

"Naruto, what happened?"

"I dunno. It looked like she was dreaming, and she was tossing and turning a lot. So I tried to wake her. I must have scared her, because she punched me. Did she really do all this?" his voice trailed off looking around.

"Yes."

Naruto stood looking at the destruction before him. Everything was smashed and turned over. Sakura had to be really scared to do all this. He hated Sasuke even more; he knew she must have been scared because of what he'd done to her. Naruto jumped through the broken window and rushed out searching despite his serious injuries.

"Naruto! Come back!"

Tsunade yelled but she knew there was no way he'd come back until she was found. She'd almost killed him and he still wanted to help her; he must really love her. Tsunade's face was of deadly seriousness.

"Shizune!"

"Hai."

"Get all available shinobi to search the village. Send ANBU to search the forest outside the village. We can't let her get hurt!"

"Hai."

Tsunade waited at the hospital. She watched nervously as the clock ticked time away. Where the hell was she? An hour had passed, but to Tsunade it felt like an eternity. There was finally a knock at the door at which she'd been pacing in front of.

It was Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, along with an unconscious Sakura. They had cuts and bruises but she hadn't hurt them too badly. Looks like they were able to dodge her chakra infused hits; they were lucky.

"It was troublesome…but we finally got her."

Shikamaru placed her on the hospital bed looking quite exhausted. He never knew just how strong a kunoichi Sakura really was. She was pretty scary. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened, but he could sense that now wasn't the time to ask. In fact they all did.

"She attacked us. I had to use my shadow possession jutsu. It barely held her in place. Chouji had to help me hold her in place."

"Once they held her down I administered a mild sedative." added Ino.

"Good work everyone. Please call off the search, and bring Naruto back."

"Hai."

Tsunade looked down and wondered how damaged her mind was. She attacked numerous people. People she called friends. She had even attacked Naruto. What the hell happened to Sakura? Was the Sakura she knew gone? It would be best to keep her under a chakra blocker; to keep her from harming anyone.

Tsunade knew this wasn't Sakura. Sakura would _never_ hurt anyone from the hidden leaf village. She worried if Sakura would be violent the next time she woke. She stayed to see that she wasn't. Naruto had come back looking exhausted; still he wouldn't leave her side. He was determined to protect her no matter what.

Tsunade looked over at his body. It was full of cuts and scratches. His face had black and blue marks from being punched. He even had a cracked rib. Tsunade decided that with the chakra inhibitor Sakura was given it was safe to leave her alone with Naruto. She covered him with a blanket before she left. His major injuries had been taken care of. He should rest, for he was going to need it. Sakura remained sleeping, with a now peaceful look on her face.

AN: I know this chapter is short, even re-written it is, but I just couldn't really change anything. If you have any suggestions let me know.


	6. Tests

Lost Flower

Chapter 7 Home

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

AN: I will try my hardest to lengthen my chapters, but I will warn you I've never written a chapter longer than 2,000 words…I dunno I try. I guess I need more practice.:(

Naruto awoke to see Sakura's bed empty. His heart seemed to stop in his chest. His eyes swept the room anxiously. His eyes fell on the Tsunade standing in the doorway. He jumped yelling. Tsunade winced; it was just much too early for his yelling.

"Baa-chan! Where is she?"

Before he could continue his frantic yelling Tsunade held her hand up to stop him.

"She's having some tests done." "If she's okay she can go home today."

Relief washed over Naruto upon hearing these words. His face still ached him, as well as his body.

"You can go home too, once I've examined you again."

"Baa-chan! I'm fine! I wanna see Sakura!"

"NARUTO YOU WERE PUNCHED THROUGH A WALL!!"

"I'm fi…."

Tsunade had touched his shoulder causing him to stop mid-sentence. His eyes widened with pain. Maybe he was a little sorer than he'd originally thought.

"So you're fine are you?"

"Yes I'm fine."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Come on, you'll want to be finished before Sakura leaves."

This got his attention. With a defeated sigh he let Tsunade examine him. He still had a few fractures, but she healed them fast. He was fine to go home. He gathered Sakura's belongings for her, not that there were many things she had with her. Then he sat there and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He wondered if she was okay. Come to think of it he didn't even know what _kinds_ of test. He paced back and forth, for at least an hour. What the hell was taking so long? His worry grew with each passing minute. Just as he was about to go looking the door opened. Sakura's face looked like she'd been crying.

"Sakura-chan? What happened?"

Sakura looked down at the floor, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone even though Tsunade said Naruto was very worried about her. She mustered up the fakest smile she could as she looked up at him.

"Nothing." As she smiled.

He knew she was lying, but figured she'd tell him when she was ready. He was just happy to see she was okay.

"Tsunade-sama said I could go home today."

Naruto nodded and handed her a bag of her things that he'd packed for her. Her face blushed. She didn't think he'd do that. Maybe he wasn't as immature as she thought.

"Thank you."

"Nah don't mention it."

Sakura smiled for real this time. He knew it and it made him happy. She'd been through so much he just wanted to see her happy again. They left the hospital together, as if Naruto would leave her side. He was going to make sure she was safe. Even if her had to sit outside her house and keep watch at night. He was going to make sure. He made a promise to her. The day was cloudy and there was a cool breeze blowing. Sakura was enjoying the fresh air, and even Naruto's company. He really made her feel safe. They could see her home off in the distance, a slight bit of fear entered her eyes. She fought back the tears welling in her eyes. Naruto watched nervously, he didn't know what to do for her. It killed him to see her scared. He stepped closer to her. She seemed really upset. He had a feeling it would scare to go back.

"Uh…Sakura.."

She looked over at him faking a smile and answered him.

"Yea."

"Are you hungry?"

She hadn't thought about it, but she was very hungry. She nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" "My treat."

This was so unlike Naruto, she figured he'd try to take her for ramen at Ichiraku's but he was letting _her_ choose. Naruto was just full of surprises. He offered to treat her to lunch because he had no idea what else to do. He knew she was scared to go home, and he hated to see her scared.

"I don't know?"

"Come on Sakura-chan! It's my treat! I'll take you ANYWHERE you want!"

By this point they'd stopped walking. Sakura blushed again. Naruto smiled at her to reassure her he was serious. Sakura thought a moment more. There was a new barbeque place that had opened up about month ago, and Chouji highly recommended the food there.

"Well...do…you like barbeque?"

"Yea."

"Could we go there then?"

"Of course!" "I said ANYWHERE."

Sakura looked better as they walked back towards the town. Naruto was relieved. But he knew she'd have to go home some time. He decided that he would know what to do when the time came. It was true; he somehow always knew the right thing to do. She huddled close to him as they entered the town. Since it was lunch time there were a lot more people out. She was nervous. She tried not to show it, but Naruto knew. Without any thought he gently grabbed her hand. Her tension melted away the second his hand touched hers. They reached the restaurant in no time. Lunch time was almost over and it most of the people were leaving. By the time Naruto and Sakura had been seated the place was nearly empty. Sakura was happy for that. The waiter brought them their menus and Naruto's eyes scoured the menu for some ramen. Sakura giggled knowing what he was doing. He looked up at her confused.

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's okay…I'm just happy to see you smile again."

Naruto blushed slightly not meaning to say that aloud. Sakura blushed behind her menu. She searched for something that resembled ramen for Naruto. Her eyes fell on the Tsukimen section. They were just like ramen except the noodles were served separate from the broth, all he had to do was put them together. Naruto's eyes darted between the menu pages he couldn't disappoint Sakura. The waiter came up and looked first to Sakura.

"What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have Yakitori and a bowl of miso soup."

The waiter turned to Naruto who looked extremely nervous. He didn't usually eat anything but ramen. But he didn't want to embarrass Sakura.

"He'll have pork miso and tsukimen." "Also can you put the noodles in the broth please?"

"Yes of course."

The waiter looked appalled but Sakura didn't mind. She didn't tell Naruto what it was she ordered him, and he didn't ask. He just hoped he'd like it. The waiter was back in no time with their food. Sakura watched Naruto's face lit up. She giggled as he tore right into his 'ramen'.

"This is awesome Sakura-chan!" "Thank you!"

She ate her food and filled the void in her stomach. She was actually having a good time as Naruto tried his hardest to make her laugh. But like all good things they usually end too soon, and their lunch was done. Naruto paid and they set off for her house. Naruto carried her bag.

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem! Any time!"

He smiled that gigantic smile of his. The rest of their walk was uneventful. They reached her house. Sakura stood in front of the door. Her body shook slightly. She tried to keep it under control. She really didn't want to worry Naruto. She finally opened the door and peered inside. Her heart was pounding. Naruto grabbed her hand, to let her know he was there with her.

"Uh…Naruto…do you mind coming in with me for a while?"

"No." he answered shocked.

Sakura had never invited him into her house before she must have been really scared. He followed her in. She looked around in every nook and cranny. The fear in her eyes with every passing second. He had to stop her. Sasuke wasn't hiding in her house. Sakura built up chakra in her fists as she searched. He felt angrier than ever. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her; she just burst in tears.

"He's not here. You're safe."

She squeezed him tightly crying into his shoulder. His rage built inside him. Sasuke had ruined her. It was bad enough that he'd left her. Why'd he have to come back and do this to her? She was probably never going to recover completely. Her crying quieted. He was slightly relieved.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry."

Naruto was at a loss for words and hugged her more. Her green eyes just looked up at his. This just wasn't going to work. There was no way she could stay there. She was going to drive herself crazy checking for Sasuke. Sakura was so scared she was shaking. Naruto shook his head this was never going to work. She wouldn't last the night here. Especially by herself.

"Sakura-chan…why don't you stay the night at..my place?"

Under normal circumstance she might have hit Naruto for suggesting such a thing, but instead she blushed and complied. He was happy not to have been hit. She pulled him to the bedroom so she could pack her clothes. She cried at the sight of her room. Sasuke had gotten in so easily. She wiped her tears away as she packed her stuff. Naruto kept his distance, standing at the door way. She finished packing and left. They arrived at Naruto's house in no time. She felt so much better being away from that place. She had decided she wasn't going back. She was going to sell the place.

"Uh..before I let you in…you must understand..I haven't been in here for weeks really.."

"It's fine." "Don't worry I don't care."

"Okay."

She was horrified to see the clothes laying all over the floor and empty ramen containers. She smirked what else had she really expected. Naruto scrambled around her trying to tidy up. She giggled.

"Naruto its fine, why don't we sit down."

"Oh sure! You must be tired."

He led her to the couch throwing all the stuff that littered it to the ground for her. They sat in silence for a while. Naruto's mind kept going back to the tests. What tests? He wondered if he should ask her. He was about to when he realized she'd fallen asleep. He kept forgetting she was under a lot of stress and noticed she seemed to tire easily. He took this opportunity to clean his room, and change the bed sheets. He was going to let her sleep there. He would take the couch. Once the room was cleaned he went to the couch. He tried to wake her, but she was out. He gently picked her up and placed her in his bed and covered her with a blanket. Sakura was in his bed. He couldn't believe it. He left the lights on so she wouldn't be scared when she woke up and left a note next to her.

~Note~

Went to buy food. Be back soon.

-Naruto

~end note~

He ended up having to throw all his groceries away due to their moldiness. He couldn't have Sakura staying with him if he had no food. That's when it hit him. He didn't know what kinds of foods she liked. He tried really hard to remember. He walked the store gathering his usual stock of ramen, milk, eggs, and then he saw cups of miso soup. He remembered she'd ordered miso soup. He picked those up to. He also got rice and a party platter of assorted sushi, wraps and such. She was bound to like one of the things he'd picked up. He went to the counter to pay. He had just enough to cover the bill. He ran for fear Sakura might be scared when she woke up. He walked in and his heart stopped. Had he walked into the wrong house? No it was his house confirmed by the number on the door. He hadn't seen his place this clean since Menma had stayed with him.

"Oi Sakura-chan?!"

"Oh hey."

"Did you do all this?"

He smiled at her.

"Yea. I just didn't want to be a burden."

"Sakura-chan you didn't have too."

The place was almost sparkling, as was Sakura's smile.

"Um..Naruto….."

"What?"

"I've decided to sell my place, could I stay here until I get a new one?"

Naruto didn't even have to think about it.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

She hugged him, and he almost fell backward. He couldn't believe it.

He started unpacking the groceries. She decided to help.

"If there's nothing you like I could go back. I didn't want to wake you before."

"No I like most of these things." She smiled.

They sat at the table eating and laughing and slowly she wondered why she'd never done this before. Even before Sasuke went all evil, she knew he would have never been like Naruto. She couldn't believe all these years she'd pushed Naruto away. Naruto was silent. He wondered if Sakura was really okay. And what about those tests? He tried to tell himself she was fine, and that Tsunade wouldn't have sent her home if she wasn't. Sakura looked at his eyes. She noticed the sad look.

"Naruto.." "What's wrong?"

He had to ask, even if she got mad at him. He just couldn't take it anymore it was eating away at him.

"Sakura, what kinds of tests did Tsunade have to do and why were you crying?"

Fresh tears rolled down her face, but she wouldn't tell. If she told it would make it real. She couldn't bear the thought of it being real.

"Sakura…please tell me." He voiced softly placing his hand on hers.

"I can't tell you."

"Please."

Sakura's tears worsened. Naruto's eyes were intense,

"I-I'm p-pregnant."

AN: Hoped you liked it. I tried to make the chapter longer, but it as to end here. Please review!


	7. Demons

Lost Flower

Chapter 8 Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or much else to be honest.

AN: I worked really hard on that last chapter, I really hoped you liked it and it wasn't too slow. Sakura out of character throughout most of this story…..also I'm not as happy over all with this chapter as my last, but every time I go to change it I just can't. It's a slow moving chapter but it's leading up to things…

_**Italics and bold in this chapter**_ = DREAM SEQUENCE!

"Sakura…please tell me." He voiced softly placing his hand on hers.

"I can't tell you."

"Please."

Sakura's tears worsened. Naruto's eyes were intense,

"I-I'm p-pregnant."

It had been three days since Naruto heard those words. He still felt the anger in him. Sakura was never going to be able to move on now, not with that bastard's child growing in her. He fought back tears thinking about it. He didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless. He knew if he felt this helpless then she must have been feeling so much worse. He looked over at his bedroom door, it was still closed. She wouldn't come out, or let him in. He could've busted the door down, but he was trying to wait for her to come out on her own. He knew it was only a matter of time. He really wanted to talk to her. He cared for her so much, it killed him. He walked over to the door cautiously and knocked lightly. There was no answer. He forced the door open and walked into the dark room looking around. Sakura was just lying on the bed crying. She hadn't even looked up at him. She looked awful. He opened the curtains and let the sunlight in. She hid her face from the light that assaulted her eyes. Naruto wasn't going to let this go on any longer. He couldn't; he needed her to think about the baby.

"Sakura-chan…you need to eat."

"Why, so I can feed that demon." She spat angrily.

Naruto looked hurt. She'd called her child a demon. It wasn't the child's fault it was conceived by means of rape. Naruto's eyes began to tear. Sakura looked at him confused as to why _he_ was the one crying. She's the one with an unwanted child in her, a little 'demon'.

"Then maybe I shouldn't eat either."

Sakura's eyes widened as she snapped out of herself pity. Why would she say something like that to Naruto of all people? She felt awful. She hadn't meant to say it like that. She just simply didn't want this child inside her. She had often contemplated throughout the three days of plunging her hands into her abdomen and yanking out the fetus, but of course she'd bleed to death.

"Naruto…"

"It's not a demon, it's a child _your_ child!" "It doesn't matter who the child's father is, or how it was conceived…it's still yours." "Could you live with yourself if you starved your child to death?"

Before Sakura could say anything Naruto left her there to think about what he'd said to her. Sakura couldn't believe she was being so stupid. Naruto was right. She couldn't live with herself if she'd gone through with it; this child was not at fault. She glanced over and saw he'd left soup for her hoping she'd eat it. She ate the soup and went to find Naruto to apologize to him. He was gone. Sakura left looking for him. She forgot all her fears as she looked for Naruto. She'd looked everywhere. She was out of ideas until she saw him, at the academy, sitting on one of the old swings. The look on his face was awful. She fought back tears as she walked up to him. She shouldn't have called her child a demon at all, especially to the very person who _actually_ houses a demon within him. He looked up at her trying to wipe his eyes like he hadn't been crying.

"Sakura-chan…what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he said jumping up.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You're right it's not my child's fault."

His spirits were lifted slightly. But he had often wondered about how she felt about the demon in him. She saw his face he looked so crestfallen.

"Naruto do you want to get some ramen?" "I want you to _eat_ too."

His spirits livened at these words. She didn't care about the demon fox in him. He smiled at her.

"Well come on my treat!"

"Sakura-chan I can't let you treat me!"

He began considering her offer knowing full well he had no money left. He hadn't gotten his pay from Tsunade yet from his last two missions. He was supposed to go yesterday, but given the circumstance he forgot. He decided they would just eat ramen at his house.

"No, I just went grocery shopping a few days ago."

"Come on! It's to repay you for letting me stay with you and your taking care of me."

"No."

"Okay then I'll just have to slave over the stove and cook for you then."

She just wasn't going to let him win. He certainly didn't want to make her cook for him. He gave his defeated sigh and Sakura smiled.

"Ichiraku it is."

Sakura giggled. She hadn't really noticed before but he was actually very attractive. She blushed at the thought.

"You better not go light on your meal just because I'm paying!"

"But Sakura-chan…"

She just gave him the look and he knew she'd won. He realized how scary Sakura really was. It was really nice of her to take him to Ichiraku even though she really didn't like ramen that much. It seemed like old times again. Like nothing at all had happened to her. She was just having fun. She came to the realization she couldn't stay sad when she was with him. It was the first time she noticed her feelings growing for him. They continued their meal. To others it must have looked like a date, even if the two didn't realize. Naruto ate his 'fill' as far as he'd let Sakura know. He was happy to see her eating. Whether she knew it or not he'd always be there for her. They walked home in silence. Sakura was deep in thought, finally realizing everything that was going to happen to her and her body. Naruto watched her careful trying not to seem like he was staring. They made it home just before dark.

"Thanks again Sakura-chan."

"Don't mention it!"

They sat in silence. It had been a long day for Sakura. Her body felt weak and she was so tired. She guessed these things were normal. Her body had been through a lot and was about to go through a lot more changes. The thoughts of being a single mother scared her very much. She thought of adoption but she just wanted to keep the baby; though she couldn't explain this feeling. Sakura's eyes felt heavy and she dismissed herself and went to bed. Naruto took his spot on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about all that had been happening lately.

Sakura lay in bed tossing and turning, her body was shaking. Her breathing was heavy.

_**Sakura looked around the dark room. She was alone, or so she thought. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She heard the creak of floorboards somewhere near. Her heart stopped. She tried to move but she couldn't she was just too scared. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. Through the little light there was in the room she could make out red eyes. It was HIM again. She heard his laughter, as walked towards her. Sasuke grabbed her throat and started squeezing. Her hands grasped desperately to free herself. She was going to die…….**_

Sakura jolted awake panting. The room looked the same as in the dream. The floor board creaked. Sakura jumped up ready to strike.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan it's just me!" "Are you okay?"

"Sorry I was having another dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay I'll just be out t….."

"Wait!"

Naruto stopped not turning around.

"C-Could you stay with me?"

Had he heard that right? Did she really just ask him to stay with her? A blush ran across his face. He wheeled around to face her. He had to be sleeping still. It had to be a dream right?

"I dunno, I mean, I shouldn't."

"Please."

He could just barely see her face. He couldn't believe it. It took a while to sink in that she was serious. He saw her body shaking. She was so scared. How could he say no? He slowly approached the bed worried she'd change her mind and hit him. She slid over giving him space on the bed. Thank god it was dark for he was sure his whole face was red. He just couldn't believe it Sakura was in his bed and so was he! He felt giddy inside for a second; then the guilt hit him. She wasn't having fun, she was scared. He felt guilty for having enjoying it. He finally laid down next Sakura. It was so awkward, but it was what she wanted. Her body had stopped shaking soon and her breathing seemed to calm. She was still crying though. Sakura turned on her side to face him.

"Thanks Naruto."

He cautiously moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel all her muscles relax. His eyes stared into hers. Their faces just inches apart.

"I'll always protect you."

"Naruto I…"

She shied away a bit from him. What was she doing? She was a ruined woman; even Naruto as nice as he is wouldn't want her now. Sakura looked down at the bed. He gently touched her chin making her look up.

"Sakura-chan..."

She felt her face grow hot. He softly pressed his lips to her. She kissed him back harder, he couldn't believe it. Her lips were so soft. He loved the feeling of her lips on his, and again the guilt hit. He pulled away not wanting this to go any further. Sakura moved back slightly. He hugged her tighter.

"Sorry Sakura...but we shouldn't."

She didn't know what to say really. She could only think it was her fault. He really didn't want her to say or do anything she might regret in the morning, even though it was killing him. It was his first real kiss and he ended so quickly. He silently cursed himself for being so nice. She fell asleep in his arms and he realized being able to be that close to her was good enough for now. He fell asleep smiling.

The next morning he woke to gut wrenching noises coming from the bathroom. Sakura was throwing up. The morning sickness had finally begun. He sat up in bed wondering if she was okay. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Uh...Sakura-chan is everything okay?"

He got his answer as he heard her vomit again. She slumped her head over the toilet praying it would stop soon. Throwing up nothing but ramen was awful. The acid built up and burned her throat. She was sure it would eat right through her. She clutched her stomach it ached so badly she could barely breathe. Naruto knocked on the door again.

"I'm fine Naruto." she answered slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto walked away feeling bad, but there really wasn't anything he could do for her. She emerged from the bathroom some time later, looking exhausted. Naruto handed her a cup of ramen. She had just finished throwing up ramen and he wanted her to eat more ramen?! Her eyebrow twitched, but he'd been nice enough to make it for her. She gave in and took the ramen drinking its broth and leaving the noodles. It was two throw up sessions later, when Naruto spoke up.

"Oh Sakura-chan, Baa-chan asked me to give these to you." He fidgeted a bit.

It was a bottle of pills. She turned the label to read it. Her facial expression completely changed.

"Naruto...when did you get these?"

He scratched the back of his head realizing what was going to come next. He answered nervously.

"Well two days ago...I forgot given the circumstances…"

"BAKA! I've been suffering all morning!!!" she yelled as she punched him.

She took one of the pills and threw the bottle on the table. She couldn't believe she suffered throwing up when Naruto had anti-nausea medication from Tsunade. Naruto picked himself off the floor and rubbed his face. He had better be more careful or he was going to get killed. She walked back to lie down while she waited for the medicine to take effect. Later she laughed to herself about it. It would be kind of funny from someone else's view. Poor Naruto she started to think. She vaguely remembered the kiss and felt guilty. She shouldn't have done that to Naruto. She's going to have a baby. There was no way he wanted to be involved with something like that. She scolded herself for putting Naruto in that awkward position. It's not like she didn't care for him; that's not it at all. She didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of her _and_ the baby. How was she going to care for a child? She really didn't know the first thing. She needed fresh air. She left to take a walk, after telling Naruto several times that she would be okay by herself. The cool breeze felt nice on her face. She decided to head to the hospital and visit some of her patients. She had been wondering how they were doing. She also hoped to see Tsunade there. Sakura wondered if she could get back to working at the clinic since missions were out of the question. She slowly walked up the steps. She looked up at the doors. She reached them shortly; she hadn't realized how weak her body still was. She walked through the door and into the hospital lobby. Not much had changed. She wondered if any of her patients were still there. She figured most of them had gotten better and gone home. It wasn't long before she ran into Tsunade. Tsunade was glad to see her out by herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Do you know what you want to do yet?"

"I'm keeping my child."

Tsunade couldn't help but to smile. Sakura had grown so much since her genin days. She was proud of her student's decision.

"Glad to hear it." "You'll need a check up soon then."

Sakura nodded and they planned out the appointment date. It was set for one week away.

"So…can I come back to work?"

Tsunade shook her head. It was too dangerous to the baby for her to use ninjutsu of any kind, especially ones as advanced as healing jutsus.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's too dangerous to the baby."

Sakura had a feeling things would go this way. She nodded accepting this answer. All she could hope for now was for her house to sell quickly. She could downsize, it would just be her and the baby so she really didn't need such a large house. The left over money could be used on the baby and bills while she was out of work. Tsunade handed her a bag and left her to her thoughts. She sat down and opened the bag. It contained her last paycheck, pre-natal vitamins, and a few baby books. She smiled flipping through the books, and the smile faded when she reached some of the more painful parts of pregnancy. Her eyes grew wide at some of the details. She decided to go get something to eat. She walked to a little café across the street and settled in reading the books.

AN: I know it's real slow…..It will pick back up promise. Oh yea Sakura's parents died some time ago leaving her the house which was quite large.


	8. Moving

Lost Flower

Chapter 9 Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or much else to honest. Lol.

AN: I know chapter 8 was a bit slow, this one picks up a bit but not much. But trust me. Oh I almost forgot. ~SPOILERS~ if you read the manga and have already watched up to episode 95 of Shippuden you'll be fine.

~Tsunade's Office~

Tsunade stared at the three ANBU operatives in front of her. They'd been following Sasuke for weeks and were back to report what they'd gathered about his whereabouts thus far.

"We followed him from the Hidden Sound through Rice country."

"Yes."

"We temporarily lost his trail and picked it back up...but he's in Earth Country now we lost him at the border."

"DAMN IT."

There was a knock and the door swung open.

"Ah there you are Naruto. Are you ready for your mission to _capture_ Sasuke?"

Naruto stood in place; he thought back to the day he found out it was Sasuke who'd raped Sakura. Kakashi had been in to see him that day. He remembered the words Kakashi spoke to him.

~Flash Back~

"Naruto…the revenge you seek is going to destroy you."

"I don't care! I'm doing it for Sakura!"

Kakashi shook his head at his student. It was a tough situation but he had to understand.

"Killing Sasuke won't change anything."

"But I gotta! It's the only way I can help Sakura."

"You think _leaving_ her to kill Sasuke is gonna help her?" "Think about it."

~End Flash Back~

He finally understood what he was saying. Naruto smiled how could he have been so stupid? Tsunade eyed him suspiciously.

"Baa-chan, I can't. Sakura is going to need me now more than ever." "Please send someone else."

He turned and left without waiting for her answer. She sat at her desk shocked. She shook her head, what else did she expect of Konoha's number one hyperactive unpredictable ninja. She laughed. The ANBU operatives looked at one another.

"Well you heard Naruto, go on ahead without him."

~Café~

Sakura had settled down in her seat and began reading her books when the waiter showed up. He looked at the books she was reading and looked quickly at her before she noticed his nosey behavior. He thought she looked awful young to be expecting. Sakura stared up at him and cleared her throat as she shut her books and placed them into their bag.

"Oh...a…sorry...miss. What can I get for you today?

"I'll have a bowl of miso soup and a side of rice please."

"And your drink?"

"Some green tea please…"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The waiter jumped as the kunoichi yelled behind him. The waiter left to fill her order.

"Oh Ino-chan…"

Ino grabbed her stuff from her booth and joined Sakura at hers. Ino had recognized Sakura's voice and came over to see her. She hadn't seen her since that day they ran into one another outside of the Hokage's tower.

"So...how have you been?"

"I'm doing much better."

"I went by your house a few times but you weren't there."

"I...couldn't go back there, not after what happened. I've been staying with Naruto."

Ino's eyes widened.

"Naruto huh?" "You're staying with that knucklehead?"

"He's not as much a knucklehead as you think…"

Ino observed the blush on Sakura's face.

"Oh my god you two aren't!"

"NO! NO! Just friends. He's been helping me out by letting me stay at his place until someone buys my house."

"Sakura-chan?! You're going to sell your parents house?"

Sakura looked down at the table. It was true she hadn't thought about it that way.

"I have no choice…I need the money. Not to mention I can't step foot in that house by myself."

"Oh."

Ino's eyes traveled to the bag on the end of the table.

"What's in the bag?"

Ino asked as she looked inside. Normally Sakura would have been angrier but she didn't mind. It was only a matter of time before she'd begin to show. Ino's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan…" "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay."

"How is it okay? You're carrying _his_ child."

"I don't see it that way. I see it as _MY_ child." replied Sakura smiling.

The waiter interrupted their conversation bringing their food to them. Although it took the idiot long enough to figure out Ino had jumped seats. Ino pulled out the baby books and they started flipping through them.

"Are you scared?"

"A little." "I mean these books seem helpful but maybe I should talk to someone who has experience."

"You could always ask Kurenai-sensei."

"You sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. She's very lonely without Asuma."

Sakura briefly remembered how Asuma had died fighting the Akatsuki not too long ago.

Sakura hadn't thought about that. Kurenai was nearing the end of her eighth month. She made a mental note to go visit Kurenai-sensei soon. Sakura and Ino ate lunch together while looking through the books Tsunade had given to Sakura.

~Naruto's House~

Naruto looked around to see if Sakura was back yet but she was still out. He'd hoped she wasn't upset about the night before. He really just wanted to be there for her. His thoughts were disturbed by a knock coming from the front door. He answered reluctantly. He opened his door. A petite woman dressed in a business suite stood before him. He wondered what she wanted.

"Is Haruno-san here?"

"No…she out at the moment."

"Well I'm her realtor. Can you take a message?"

"Uh…sure…I can't see why not."

"Okay, well tell her the Kaida family accepted her asking price, and would like to make settlement as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded, and the woman left. He was in shock. He hadn't thought her house would sell so soon! He plopped back onto the couch. He knew her staying with him was only temporary, but he wasn't ready for her to go. Things were looking better, and she was going to leave. He had an empty feeling thinking of her moving out. He wondered if she'd find a new place just as quickly. He sat wondering when the front door opened. Sakura walked through the door, and waved smiling. Naruto smiled back as best he could; though he was happy to see her adjusting so well. It was evening now.

"How was your walk?"

"Oh it was great. I went to see some patients of mine and ran into Tsunade. Then I went to the café and saw Ino and we ate lunch together." "What about your day?"

"I went to...Ichiraku..." he lied.

Sakura smiled at him, and turned to go put her stuff away. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to. She would be upset if he hid this from her.

"Uh...Sakura-chan.."

She turned back around to face him.

"Hmn?"

"Your realtor was here today. She said the Kaida family accepted your asking price and would like to move in as soon as possible."

Sakura's face lit up, and she was so excited she hugged Naruto. He hugged her back weakly.

"I'll have to start packing tomorrow then." "Do you think you could come with me though?"

"Sure, no problem." He smiled at her.

Even though he smiled he was dying inside. She seemed so happy to be leaving; he couldn't tell her how he felt now. He started to feel stupid for thinking that she had liked him. Sakura went to bed leaving Naruto on the couch. After a while he felt guilty for being angry, even if she didn't even know he was. He should be happy for her. She was happy and that's all that really matters. He fell asleep shortly.

Sakura climbed into bed and wanted to cry. She was excited about the house selling but she really liked being with Naruto. She would never tell him though. She could never put him in that position. She soon fell asleep too.

The next morning they headed out pretty early. Naruto was still half asleep, but he didn't mind helping her out. He followed her, and noticed they were walking in the opposite direction of her house. He looked at her confused.

"Tsunade-sama's been saving boxes for me at the hospital."

"Oh."

They walked through the town. Most of the vendors weren't even open yet. In fact they'd really only seen two people out for a run. You can guess who those two hard working green clad people they were. Naruto followed her up the hospital steps and inside the lobby. Tsunade had Kotetsu and Izumo pile boxes in the lobby for her. Naruto grabbed as many as he could so Sakura didn't need to carry so many. As they were about to leave Ino came down the steps. She had just finished the early shift. (2am-6am).

"Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing?"

"I'm packing all my stuff today!"

Shikamaru walked through the door to walk Ino home, though I bet you know what he thought about that.

"Well I'm not busy and neither is Shikamaru! We'll help you guys!"

Shikamaru's head dropped. She'd just volunteered him to help Sakura move without even asking him. Naruto chuckled at this. It seemed to brighten his day. Ino and Shikamaru grabbed as much as they could. Naruto made some shadow clones to carry the rest.

"Ino, why do we have to help? Looks like Naruto and his clones can do it by themselves."

"I want to help her!"

"But I don't."

Ino clunked him on the head. "Yes you do!"

"Troublesome woman.."

She glared at him and he picked up the pace to walk next to Naruto. They made it to Sakura's house in no time. Sakura took a deep breath and walked in. She found that she wasn't really all that afraid with all her friends there. Sakura started packing right away. Some of the stuff looked really heavy. Naruto stopped her and made more clones.

"You shouldn't lift anything heavy."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. Sakura and Ino sat on the couch talking most of the time while Shikamaru and Naruto did most of the work. Naruto really didn't mind much.

"What was the point of volunteering me if she really didn't want to help?"

"So..are you and Ino a couple?"

"Yea." he continued complaining.

Naruto ignored Shikamaru's constant bitching, and kept packing. Ino and Sakura packed the clothes and personal items from the bedroom, while Naruto and Shikamaru finished with the rest. It really didn't take long at all. They closed all the boxes and piled them up. All Sakura had to do now was find a house. After Shikamaru and Ino parted ways with them the walk had become as silent as a death march. He wished he'd told her how he felt earlier. He wanted to be with her. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her. They made it home. Sakura yawned and looked exhausted.

"Good night."

She walked into the bedroom and was about to close the door all the way.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto.

She opened the door back up and just looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Uh…nothing…good night."

She looked disappointed, that was all he had to say.

"Oh. Night then."

Naruto laid awake tossing and turning on the couch. It wasn't that he wasn't tired; he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He stared up at the ceiling most of the night wishing for sleep to come, but it never did. Morning came too quickly for Naruto's liking. His back was stiff and his head ached. He sat up groggily and swayed his way into the kitchen pulling out some ramen from the cabinet. He began boiling enough water for two portions of ramen. He knew Sakura would be awake soon. He liked to make sure she was eating enough. Sure enough within minutes of pouring the water in the cups he heard the bedroom door open. She was in a pink robe, and she looked awful. Her face was really pale and her eyes just seemed different. He was worried this was the first time she'd walked out in her robe. She really must have been sick.

"Sakura-chan…"

He grabbed her arm as she stumbled into the kitchen having tripped on the floor board. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night either.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I didn't sleep much."

"Are you hungry?" he asked handing her the cup of ramen.

"Thank you."

She blushed as their hands touched during the passing of the ramen cup. They sat at the table eating breakfast together. She had gotten used to eating ramen in the morning and no longer minded it. She couldn't help but think that her child was either going to really love ramen or really hate it. She put her hand on her stomach. Soon her belly would expand enough that people would notice. She smiled. She realized her appointment with Tsunade was only three days away. By this time she should be able to tell the sex of the baby. Sakura face seemed to brighten after eating and she seemed fine. Naruto was glad to see it. He was also feeling much better as well. There was another knock at the door and it was Sakura's realator again. She had found a nice little home for Sakura and her baby. Sakura wanted to see it that day. She set up an appointment and told her realator she'd meet her there. Sakura went to look at the house and fell in love with it. She placed an offer on it that day. She returned later to tell Naruto.

"I found a house."

"I'm happy for you." He tried to smile as best he could.

Sakura fidgeted awkwardly.

"Thanks for letting me stay, I'll probably move out by next week."

This news hit Naruto hard. He excused himself and went for a walk alone. He had to think about all this.


	9. I Wanna Be With You

Lost Flower

Chapter 10 I wanna be with you

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!:p

AN: Not much dialogue..sorry.

Naruto went back to the academy, school hours were over and no one was around. He sat on the swing, the same swing he'd always sat on when things were tough. He remembered how tough it was to grow when no one liked you, and you were all alone. He thought of Sakura's child. The child was a product of rape. How would people treat the baby? He sat wondering if the child was going to be sad and lonely too. He even wondered what would happen if the child looked more like Sasuke, was Sakura going to be able to raise such a child. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged her to keep it. Maybe he was being selfish thinking of himself as a child. But he never thought that Sakura might not be able to look in her child's eyes. Maybe things weren't as simple as he'd always thought them to be. He thought about her moving out soon, and it felt like he had a shuriken in his back. Was she really going to be okay raising a child by herself? The real question was, is he able to watch her do it alone? He sat wondering all of these things. He sat for hours. It grew dark, and he still didn't move.

Sakura lie in bed reading one of the baby books. Her face cringed in the later chapters pertaining to the birthing of the child and delivery of the after birth especially. She shuttered thinking how much it was going to hurt. That's when it struck her. Most women have the father there or at least their own mother there for support. She wouldn't have either of those. Also she'd be living on her own soon enough. The book had mentioned how it would be extremely difficult to everyday tasks during the later months of pregnancy. Even something as simple as putting your shoes on was a challenge, and don't count on your shoes always matching. You can't usually see your feet. Sakura was becoming increasingly nervous about doing this alone. The book even said it may be difficult as well as dangerous to cook over a stove if your stomach is large enough. Sakura began seriously doubting if she was going to be able to do this alone. She decided to take things one day at a time or she was going to die of stress. She remembered her doctor's appointment was early the next morning, and as the hours drew closer the more scared she became. She finally drifted off to sleep.

Naruto got home a few hours later his mind was worse now than before he set out. His walk was supposed to ease his mind, not make things harder. He plopped on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He tossed and turned for a while, but he finally fell asleep.

Morning came much too quickly for the kunoichi. She rushed to the toilet as fast as she could. She made it just in time to empty her stomach in it. The anti-nausea medication had run out. She heaved for a few minutes and her stomach was on fire. After a few minutes she got ready for her appointment. She couldn't tell if the feeling in her stomach were her nerves or morning sickness. She felt so alone. She pulled her shirt over her stomach and was having trouble pulling it all the way down. She hadn't noticed but she was already beginning to show; though only slightly. She had some difficulties pulling her skirt up. This was only adding to mess that was her stomach as she cried. She sat on the bathroom floor crying. She was really afraid of doing this on her own. She finally composed herself and stood up. She checked the mirror one last time. She grabbed a sweater to throw on since it was early and it might be chilly. She slowly opened the door and walked out. Her eyes scanned the couch for Naruto. He wasn't there. She checked the rest of the rooms, and he wasn't in any of them. She had wanted to ask him if he minded walking her there, but looks like she'd be doing this on her own. She realized she was going to have to stop relying on him so much. She set off pulling on her sweater as she walked. The morning was dim. It was only about 7:30 am. There were only two people out besides her that morning.

Naruto looked at the time from his seat at Ichiraku's which was not officially open yet, but they usually didn't tell Naruto he couldn't have ramen. He knew it was almost time for Sakura's appointment. He paid for his ramen and left. He had woken up really early that morning and set out thinking. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't stand by and let her go through all this alone. Naruto knew behind her brave face she was scared. He cared about her far too much to let this continue any longer.

Sakura could finally see the hospital. She slowed her pace thinking if she was late maybe they'd have to reschedule her appointment. But then she thought about her baby and realized she had too. She walked on though she wasn't without fear. She couldn't understand why a simple check up was proving so difficult. She just wished she wasn't alone. This was new and scary. She reached the doors and pulled them open letting herself in. It was so early the receptionist was barely awake. She saw Tsunade and walked over to her. Tsunade smiled warmly.

"Ah there you are. I was about to send for you."

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well."

"Its okay go on over to room 7B."

"Thank you."

Sakura walked away and Tsunade smirked behind her back. She followed behind her not wanting to miss anything. Sakura almost in tears opened the door to 7B. All she could think was 'I can't do this alone.' She looked down at the floor as she walked in and noticed a pair of feet she slowly looked up and saw orange, until she saw his face.

"Naruto?"

He grabbed her hand causing her to blush violently. He pulled her close, but not to close.

"Sakura-chan I wanna be with you, and I want to be there for your baby."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened but she was speechless.

"I love you and I want to be a father to your child."

Sakura was speechless as he dropped on one knee and slid a box out of his jacket. He smiled that big obnoxious smile that made him who he was. He opened the box to reveal a ring, it was a plain ring but shinobi had no use for flashy things.

"Sakura-chan will you marry me?"

Sakura was in such shock she couldn't respond. Naruto who was actually extremely nervous hoped it was a good thing. She eventually nodded. Naruto slid the ring on her finger and stood back up. He pulled her close into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around and didn't want to let go ever.

Tsunade and Shizune had been watching everything from the doorway. They had known the whole time what was about to happen. The two stood face to face hugging. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Sorry, but we still have a check up to do?"

Naruto held her hand as she lay on the bed. Tsunade applied a type of gel to Sakura's stomach which was uncomfortably cold. It wasn't long before Tsunade turned on the screen and pointed to the right hand corner.

"Wow." Breathed Naruto absolutely amazed. He sounded as if it really was _his_ child.

"It's so tiny."

Tsunade watched their reactions with a smile on her face. They were going to make excellent parents.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"You can tell this early on?"

Again Naruto's face was just perfect, he was in awe.

"Yes."

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another, and nodded.

"You're having a boy"

Tsunade continued to move the monitor around on Sakura to get a better look.

"Hmn…" "Intersting."

Sakura nearly jumped thinking something was wrong.

"What?!"

" Looks like your also having a baby girl!"

AN: I know kind of sappy but that's how it is! And so I think I will end the story here. Unless I get enough reviews saying otherwise…I had more in mind it just doesn't fit in, maybe a sequel? What do you guys think?


	10. You're The Best!

Lost Flower

Chapter 11 You're The Best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

AN: I know it's been a while, but the story will go on! Bear with me though! WARNING **lemon**…I'm not too good at writing lemons. Oh yea Sakura's pregnancy has barely begun to show.

The air in the hospital room changed. Sakura was in a daze. Tsunade had just finished wiping the gel from Sakura's abdomen.

"T-Twins?"

Naruto was jumping around the room in his excitement. Sakura was really happy she wouldn't be doing this alone. She laid there in shock. A boy and girl. How perfect, it was what she'd always wanted; she just never pictured it with Naruto by her side. She smiled at the way things turned out. She giggled at Naruto who looked happier than she'd ever seen him. It struck her that this was a chance for him to have a family. She grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"I love you."

Even though they were engaged to get married it was still a shocking phrase for Naruto to say the least. A small blush came across his face as he returned her kiss.

"I love you too."

Tsunade and Shizune watched from the doorway. Tsunade couldn't be prouder of the two of them. They'd both grown before her very eyes. Not only were they fine shinobi, but they've grown into fine adults. There was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that they had the 'will of fire' in them. She couldn't wait to welcome their children to Konoha. They left to allow them privacy.

Sakura quickly changed and they left the hospital. Sakura's eyes held such joy that people couldn't help but notice. Naruto on the other hand was far less subtle with his expression of joy. His mouth was curved into the largest smile she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his hand. They walked back to his place.

They arrived shortly after. Naruto's grin had yet to fade. Sakura still had hold of his hand as they entered his house. She pulled him gently through the house. He looked at her curiously, but didn't stop her. A slight blush came across her face as she led him into the bedroom. He looked at her with that naïve look he'd give. Without a word she pulled him towards the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. His eyes widened as she moved her hands down his chest and rested near his waist. The kiss between them deepened. Their tongues explored each other's mouths slowly savoring the moment. Sakura's hands moved even further down Naruto's body. He blushed violently and pulled away from the kiss. He looked at Sakura's face and froze. Her beauty stunned him. She grabbed his hips and pulled him close so their bodies were just touching, and she started kissing him again. During their kiss she slowly led him to the bed.

"Uh…Sakura-chan…I think we should stop."

He was only thinking of her. He never wanted to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for. Plus they weren't even married yet. His mind raced with all these thoughts, even know his body was screaming for him to just go along with it.

"Stop what?" she asked as her hand _accidently _brushed across the crotch of his pants.

She looked up at him innocently. It was really hard for her to keep a straight face. She'd wanted him since that night she had the bad dream and he slept in the room with her. His pants started to feel very constricting as his length hardened. She unzipped his jacket and slid it off. She started to kiss him again. With each stroke of her tongue in his mouth, his pants felt tighter and tighter. Sakura slid her hands under his shirt and broke their kiss to remove it. She resumed the kiss. There was no more doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted. Her hands wandered to his pants where she tugged lightly on the waistband. His dick pulsed, as she tugged on his pants harder. It took everything he had not to throw her down on the bed and take her.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura was now sitting on the bed while Naruto stood in front of her; her hands still on the waistband of his pants. She slowly pulled them down along with his boxers. He winced at her slight touch. Her eyes widened with pure delight at the size of his dick. His face was beat red now as was Sakura's. He watched in shock as she brought her hands to his pulsing length. He panted as she lightly touched him. He gasped as her tongue flicked over the top of his pulsating dick. He winced with pleasure. She glided her tongue up and down. It felt so good he could barely stand still. His hands wandered to her shirt and he took it off pushing her back on the bed. He couldn't wait much longer. She smiled at him innocently. He stared in awe of her breast and cupped them gently. Her breath started in short pants as he gently squeezed and kissed them. He kissed her deeply while keeping his hands on her breasts. She moaned in his mouth and it excited him so much he grabbed her skirt and slid it down. He slowly kissed down her neck stopping every so often to hear her whine. He listened to her panting and it was driving him crazy. He just couldn't wait anymore, but still he tried.

"Naruto...please…I want you…" she whispered through pants of pleasure as he barely touched her.

As much as he just wanted to fuck her brains out. He was going to tease her a bit. His hand wandered down her leg just missing her; she whimpered in frustration. He watched her reaction as he slowly lowered his face between her legs. She could feel his warm breath, she was going crazy. His tongue slowly went to work causing moans to escape her lips. His excitement grew listening to her. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more he climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened as he pushed himself into her. He moaned feeling her walls so tight around him. He began moving slowly inside her. She panted and moaned. The pleasure washed over her in waves. His face was scrunched with pleasure as he thrust faster and harder. Her moans turned to screams. His excitement tripled hearing her scream with pleasure. He could barely breathe it felt so good and he held off as long as he could.

"N-Naruto…"

"Sakura."

Sakura screamed and Naruto moaned loudly as they came.

They both passed out in a heap on the bed. She had her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. They fell asleep.

Later on that evening they both awoke feeling starving. They wandered into the kitchen. Naruto was wearing his boxers while Sakura had on his t-shirt and panties. They sat at the table eating what they had left in the house. They didn't have much. They sat silently for a bit.

It suddenly occurred to Sakura that she had bought a house, and she didn't show it to Naruto. She was supposed to move in next week.

"Naruto…I kind of bought a house."

"You already bought it!"

"Yeah…" replied Sakura a little embarrassed at the rash decision she'd made.

"And my old house is supposed to be empty in two days!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Two days to move all her stuff and find some where to put it. He thought about and all her stuff was packed already so it wouldn't be so bad. He looked at Sakura's face ad she looked stressed.

"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of everything!"

Relief washed over her face at his declaration of taking care of everything. She knew she was lucky to have him. She kissed him.

"Thank you so much!" "I'm gonna help you though."

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

Sakura watched curiously as he walked over to the desk and grabbed something from it. Sakura sat up trying to see what he was doing. It sounded as though he was flipping rapidly through a book. He walked back to the kitchen a book in hand.

"It says here that pregnant women shouldn't lift anything heavy or over exert themselves."

Sakura sweat dropped.

'He's been reading those?'

"When did you start reading that?!"

"The other day." "I thought I should skim through it."

She eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't really all that comfortable yet with him; she wasn't even sure she was comfortable knowing everything that would happen to her body let alone Naruto knowing. He saw the look on her face.

"I mean…if we're in this together I should right?" he smiled widely at her.

"Yea…but…"

"Don't worry about it! It's a simple task for me and my shadow clones!"

She giggled at his enthusiasm he was starting to remind her of Lee in some ways. She couldn't help but smile. They sat at the table a bit longer without talking. They were content with each other's company. Sakura's mind wandered to the wedding, and twins. Everything had happened so fast. Now she was living with Naruto and in seven and a half months she'd be having twins. She bought a house. A lot of things have happened in such a short amount of time. She looked over at Naruto and any stress she may have been feeling disappeared. Sakura knew she was damn lucky to have him. She leaned over to kiss him.

"You're the best Naruto!"

Another surprise for him. He'd never been the _best_, at anything ever. He looked as though he might cry. She looked at him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She didn't want this moment to ever end. She knew she loved him, but she never realized how deep that love ran until now.

AN: I hope I didn't ruin the story with that lemon. I tried not to make it too distasteful. The next chapter will be lemon free!


	11. Moving Day

Lost Flower

Chapter 12 Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Slight time skip, only like two days though! ALSO READ CHAPTER 11! I replaced the AN with a chapter so i dunno if u read it but...um..yea.

Sakura woke up to stomping and arguing. These sounds signaled that it was moving day. Naruto had brought all her stuff from her old house and stuffed everything into his. They'd been climbing over stuff for days waiting until they could move into their new home. She smiled realizing he was arguing with one of his own clones. She giggled and thought only Naruto. He was starting the day early to keep Sakura from trying to help. She tried to tell him it wasn't until her fifth month that she couldn't lift heavy objects. But he just wasn't having it. She opened the bedroom door with much difficultly. The boxes were everywhere. She fought her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Her stomach was screaming with pain for food. She was eating for three now. She opened a cup of ramen and boiled some water. She'd been wearing Naruto's t-shirts because her shirts were too tight. It just wasn't comfortable for her. Even her skirt would soon be too tight. She needed to buy new clothes soon. She was waiting as long as possible. She didn't want to spend a lot of money since she'd be out of work for a while. Naruto noticed she was awake and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay I needed to eat anyways."

"It took a lot of convincing and help from Ino but Shikamaru's going to help."

"Naruto I can help too."

He started to reach for the book again.

"Quit acting like Sai! Books can't tell you everything."

"Nope. I'm not letting you lift a finger!"

"Baka!" "It's just a book."

"Besides you should use today to get some new clothes."

"I can't not right now."

He handed her his frog wallet. She was shocked.

"The thing is um…I'm kind of running out of shirts…."

Naruto thought she may punch him, but instead she knew he was right.

"Thanks."

She turned the stove burner off just in time as the pot was boiling over. She ate her ramen faster than Naruto ate ramen. He sweat dropped at the speed she ate. She contemplated eating another cup but decided not to push it. She fought her way back to the bedroom to get ready to go out.

Naruto knew that would keep her busy. He really didn't want her getting in the way, or worse getting hurt. He'd never forgive himself. Also he knew Tsunade planned to throw he a baby shower and he wanted her to look nice. He knew Shikamaru wouldn't be much help, but he'd be able to keep him company while he was back and forth. That was the real reason he asked Ino to bully him into helping.

Sakura squeezed into her shirt. It just covered her stomach, and her skirt was so tight she could barely breathe. It soon stretched out enough. She only had to wear it until she bought new clothes. She fought back through the boxes. She made it to the door finally. She pulled on her boots and left. Naruto had set out already. She locked the door behind her. She went on her way towards town.

Naruto pulled a wagon with boxes piled as high as he could get them without falling. He headed towards the new house which he finally got to see for the first time two days ago. It was around 8:30 am. Shikamaru was supposed to meet him there soon. There wasn't really anyone out yet. He watched the ground as he walked being certain to avoid large bumps for fear the boxes would fall.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked over his shoulders to see Lee.

"Oh hey bushy brows!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm moving Sakura's stuff to the new house."

"What about you?"

"I just finished my morning laps around the village. I was able to 600 laps today."

"WHAT?!" "WHY?"

"It is my training!"

"That's a lot of training…"

"Yes but now I have nothing to do. Gai-sensei gave us the day off."

They walked a bit further.

"I will help you move everything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks. I'm trying to get this done before Sakura is done shopping."

"I see."

Lee and Naruto walked to the new house talking about their lives and recent events. It wasn't long before they reached the house. Naruto had given Shikamaru the address, and he was there waiting already with Ino. Naruto unlocked the door and everyone started carrying in boxes.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I gave her my wallet and made her go shopping. I didn't want her to lift anything."

Ino glared at Shikamaru. Naruto had just put him in an awkward position without even knowing it.

"You know Tsunade Baa-chan is throwing Sakura a baby shower right?" he told Ino.

"Yea. We should probably get her a gift." She glared in Shikamaru's direction.

He sighed and pulled out his wallet. He took out some money and before he could hand it to her she'd taken his wallet from him leaving him with the small amount he'd taken out. She set off with his money.

"Women are so troublesome…."

The three shinobi started to unload the furniture and boxes. It would be several trips before they were done and they still had all Naruto's stuff to go. They headed back to get more stuff and talked along the way. Lee was _racing_ them there with the cart. Shikamaru was in no racing mood and Naruto hung back with him.

"So I've been wondering what exactly are you and Sakura."

"Engaged."

"What?!"

"Well it took me a while to realize but I love her, and I wanted to be there for her."

Shikamaru's face was shocked. He really hoped Naruto meant that. He'd seen the scarier side of women that Naruto had yet to see.

"I want to father her children…"

"Children?"

"Yea we found out about four days ago she was having twins."

"You sure you're ready for that?"

Naruto just grinned that obnoxious grin of his. Shikamaru just sighed thinking only Naruto would find it in his heart to raise twins that weren't even his. Shikamaru smiled Naruto was always full of surprises. They walked in silence for a bit. They could see jumping up and down in his clear win of the race. Both shinobi sweat dropped, Lee had actually thought they'd given the race their all.

~Shopping~

Sakura walked down the street looking into the shops. She really wasn't sure what to buy. She liked the clothes she had.

"Sakura!"

She turned quickly to see Iruka behind her. He had heard about the rape and now his eyes darted to her stomach and the rumor was confirmed. Though her belly was little you could tell. His expression saddened a bit.

"Hey!" she waved stopping waiting for him to catch up.

He felt awkward; he didn't know what to say. She could tell and tried to reassure him by smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"I'm doing great actually." She said holding up her hand.

Iruka stared at the ring he was speechless.

"I'm engaged to be married soon, and I'm having twins."

He couldn't believe she'd healed so fast and she was getting married. He was truly happy for her.

"I'm going to be Sakura Uzumaki…"

Iruka was speechless again. His students were growing up so fast. It made him feel so old. He was so proud of both of them. They talked a bit before departing. Iruka was going to go congratulate his former student on his engagement. Sakura kept moving on looking for suitable clothing. She thought maybe she should get civilian clothing seeing as how she wouldn't be going on missions for a while. It made the search a lot easier. She found outfits in no time and they would expand to fit her belly. She picked a bunch of long flowing dresses. They were kind of plain but she didn't mind. She was about to leave the store when one particular outfit caught her attention it was a red dress with thin sleeves and at the bottom was a beautiful koi fish embroidered with glitter. It was something she loved, and she bought it. She sweat dropped as her stomach made the loudest noises signaling that the twins wanted food.

~New House~

It had only taken two hours to move everything thanks to Lee and Naruto's thousand shadow clones. The place was set up and looked great. The three shinobi sat on the couches in the living room.

"I can't believe we got done so quickly."

"Me either…it was troublesome…"

"I knew we could do it!"

Lee still was full of energy. Shikamaru was horrified by his energy levels as he surpassed even Naruto. They headed out for lunch Naruto's treat. He had taken some money out of his wallet for lunch though he hadn't counted on bushy brows, but it was okay. They reached Ichiraku in no time and sat down ordering their food.

"Thanks guys."

As they ate Iruka walked in figuring Naruto would be there.

"Iruka-sensei it's been a while."

"I just ran into Sakura and she told me about the engagement." "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"And twins wow."

"Yea."

"Naruto I'm proud of the man you've become."

Naruto was shocked it never occurred to him, but Iruka was right; he wasn't a kid anymore.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Well…we haven't talked about it yet. We're in the middle of moving and preparing for the babies."

"I see. You let me know!"

"Definitely!"

The old man behind the counter overheard and couldn't believe Naruto was settling down. It seemed only yesterday he'd been the annoying child who could barely pay for his meals, and broke stuff. He'd finally grown up.

"If you're looking for someone to cater the wedding I'd be happy to! I'll even do it at a discounted rate for my best customer."

Naruto's face lit up, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"REALLY!!!"

"YUP!"

"Thank you!"

The old man smiled and got back to work. Everyone sat eating their ramen. Naruto hadn't given the wedding much thought with all that's been going on. There was a lot entailed in a wedding and he didn't know half of it. He only hoped his friends would help out. They finished eating and Naruto insisted on paying the bill. He stood up to pay the old man.

"It's on the house today. Congratulations on your engagement!"

"Thank you!"

They all left and Naruto headed home.

~Market~

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to see who it was this time though she was sure it was Ino. Sure enough the blonde ran up to her.

"Hey!"

Their rivalry had diminished since the Ino found out about Sasuke. They realized it was stupid to fight especially over a guy. Ino looked curiously at Sakura's grin which was almost as large as Naruto's had been.

"What's with that grin?"

Sakura held her hand out to show Ino her ring. Ino face was priceless.

"When did he propose?"

She wished Shikamaru would propose to her. Sakura was so lucky.

"A few days ago." "He said he wanted to be with me and he wanted to be there for my babies."

"_BABIES_?"

"Oh yea I'm going to have twins."

Ino sweat dropped.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

The kunoichi continued walking to the café across from the hospital for some lunch. They ate lunch and parted ways. Sakura headed home to find Naruto's place completely empty. She couldn't believe he finished in one day. She locked it back up and headed towards their new home. She opened the door slowly and was shocked by what she saw. Naruto was asleep on the couch, and everything was set up and unpacked. He really meant it when he said she wouldn't have to lift a finger. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead. He looked so peaceful she decided not to wake him and went to bed. It felt great to be in _their_ home. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Puppies and Jump Suits

Lost Flower

Chapter 13 Puppies and Jump Suits

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Did my best…under the circumstances...I'm staying at my parents house and using my mom's slow ass computer that doesn't have a word program...I'm typing on note pad...it sucks! Oh yea OOC. There I warned you.

A week had passed since they moved in and Sakura and Naruto had begun wedding preparations, as well as baby preparations. Naruto's head spun at times with his confusion. Everything was new to him. He never had a family or father. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he'd make a good father to which Sakura called him a "Baka." And reassured him he'd do great; even though she had her own doubts about being a good mother at times. By now Naruto had read all the 'What to expect when expecting' books and reminded Sakura of all the changes and things she couldn't do on her own. At first it annoyed her greatly but she realized it was because he cared. Things were going along just great.

They sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast together, and planning things out. Today's topic was the nursery which Naruto was waiting as long as possible. He didn't want to let her know about the surprise baby shower, but he didn't want her to go buy stuff yet either. So stalling had been an issue but he managed to do it thus far.

"I was thinking…."

Naruto sighed inwardly as he knew what would be next. It was killing him to keep stalling because she looked so excited about the nursery. Thank god it would be the last time he'd avoid it.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could get the cribs today and some of the other stuff for the babies' room."

"Uh…um…not today." "Cause you see I had something special planned!"

Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

'What's he got up his sleeve this time?'

"It's a surprise!" he said reading her face. "I'm taking you out somewhere special so you should dress nice."

Sakura leaned over and kissed him.

"When?"

"Could you be ready in an hour?"

"Sure!"

She went off to get ready knowing exactly which outfit to wear. She held the red dress with the koi fish on it to her and smiled. She put on the dress and started to fuss with her hair.

Naruto figured he'd better get dressed too since he made her get dressed up. He managed to find something suitable to wear and waited for Sakura. He could only hope that Tsunade was ready for her. It was finally over. All the hiding things and lying were over. It was finally Sakura's baby shower.

~Restaurant Baby shower Location~

Tsunade and Shizune had rented out the party room at an expensive restaurant to hold Sakura's surprise baby shower. They ran around getting things together and the guest started arriving. First Ino, followed by Ten-ten, Hinata, Moegi, Temari, and Kurenai even made it. Sai had heard about the baby shower and dropped by briefly to give a gift to Sakura. He had read in a book it was the right thing to do. Everyone was there and had placed their presents in the corner awaiting Sakura's arrival. Tsunade couldn't wait.

"Where the hell is Naruto?!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Don't worry Tsunade."

No sooner had she said this Naruto was seen leading Sakura into the restaurant with his hands over her eyes. The hostess had already been informed and knew not say anything. He glanced around and saw the tables everyone was at. (The tables were pushed together.) He led her back as everyone had remained quiet upon seeing her. Naruto led her to the table and uncovered her eyes.

"Go ahead and look."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw all of her friends there. She was so happy she almost cried.

"It was Tsunade-baa-chan's and Shizune-ne-chan."

Sakura's eyes glossed over and she smiled almost as big as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you."

Once everyone settled down with the hugs and good stuff they sat down together. Naruto kind of wanted to stay but Shikamaru pulled him away.

"Men don't belong at those things."

"Why not?"

'Are you serious?'

"I dunno they just don't."

"Oh okay I guess."

Naruto looked a bit uneasy, but he figured it was fine if he was supposed to leave. They headed out for ramen.

~Baby shower~

"So you're having twins then?" asked Ten-ten

"Yea, a boy and girl."

A couple of awws could be heard and Sakura smiled. No one felt awkward which was good. She hadn't wanted them to feel bad or awkward. She wanted these babies and it didn't matter how they were conceived..

"That's not all….she's..." Ino had started to say.

Sakura blushed and held her hand up for everyone to see the ring.

"Yea Naruto proposed to me." Her smile rivaled Naruto's fox grin.

Everyone settled down upon receiving their food and started to eat. Sakura started to talk to Kurenai. She was wondering what her experiences with pregnancy were so far.

"Just wait until you have the cravings."

"Cravings?"

"Oh yea there awful. You will be eating the weirdest combinations of foods you've ever eaten."

Sakura cringed at the thought. So far no actual cravings, but it was still early. She was only a few months pregnant. She pondered the possible combinations of food for a bit.

"So have you and Naruto discussed the wedding yet?" asked Tsunade.

"No. We have been really busy, well he has been really busy making sure I don't do anything on my own." Her voiced had an aggravated overtone.

"He means well Sakura."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She knew it was because he cared so much for her.

"But anyways, we'll probably start planning the wedding soon."

"I just wanted to let you know that as Hokage I'm authorized to perform marriage ceremonies." "And that I'd be honored to do it."

Sakura was filled with joy. It really meant a lot as Tsunade had become a second mother of sorts.

"I would like that very much! Thank you."

Tsunade and Sakura were interrupted shortly after.

"Hey have you thought of any names yet?" interrupted Ino.

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't put any thought into naming the babies.

"No not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Sakura frowned. They hadn't started planning the wedding or naming their children! What have they been doing?

"Ah…well how about opening gifts?" asked Shizune.

Sakura hadn't realized the pile of gifts in the corner and smiled like a kid in the candy store.

Tsunade had everyone go get their presents so they could give them to Sakura personally. Sakura's face glowed with excitement. Tsunade was first to give her present.

"Tsunade-sama…you didn't have to!"

Tsunade smiled as Sakura looked over the box that held a crib.

'I'll have to help Naruto put this together.' She smiled.

"It's the least I could do, but there's more…."

"More?!"

"Well I had Naruto hide but here's a picture of it."

Sakura's hands grasped the paper and her eyes widened. Not only had Tsunade gotten her a crib but she bought a changing table for her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tsunade.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Shizune cleared her throat signaling that she too was waiting to give a gift. With that Sakura turned to Shizune.

"Awww thank you!"

She had received crib number two that matched the Tsunade had given her. Receiving two cribs made the feeling real. She was going to be a mother.

"This is from me and Shikamaru."

Ino was next and she started babbling on about how she was going to get all kinds of stuff, but Shikamaru made her get something _useful_. Ino held up a large bag with a bow. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. She slowly unwrapped the gift to find bottles and pacifiers as well as some bibs. Shikamaru was right. These things were indeed useful.

"Thank you."

Ino smiled at Sakura.

"A-ano S-Sakura-san."

Hinata was next. She handed Sakura a small glittery bag with decorative tissue paper sticking out. Two almost identical teddy bears were found. The only difference between the two bears was that one had a little pink bow on one ear.

"Thank you so much! Their adorable!"

Hinata blushed and smiled having picked a good gift. Moegi stepped up next with her gift.

"Sakura-ne-san I hope they like it."

"I'm sure it's perfect."

"Okay." The girl blushed handing the gift over.

Sakura opened the box to reveal a wind up music box that played on of the best melodies she'd ever heard. It was also beautiful to look at.

"I though you could use it as a lullaby."

"Thank you so much! It's wonderful!"

She hugged the girl. Sakura found herself hugging pretty much everyone. Temari was next. She wasn't close to Sakura but she was already headed to the leaf village on official business and she never properly thanked Sakura for saving her brother Kankuro, well both brothers actual. So she decided to attend. She awkwardly handed the gift to Sakura.

"Thank you!" smiled Sakura.

"Oh no problem."

Temari had given Sakura several gender neutral infant sleep wear and some baby outfits. Kurenai gave Sakura her present which turned out to be a diaper bag filled with all the necessities. Diapers, wipes, food containers, baby toys, bibs, bottles, changing table pads, and all kinds of things.

"Thank you."

Tsunade stepped towards her again.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh no it's from Sai. He dropped it off earlier for you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Sakura had no idea what to expect. So she slowly opened the wrapper of the long flat parcel as if it would self destruct or something would pop out at her. But nothing like that happened at all. Instead it took her breath away. Sai painted a beautiful abstract painting and framed it. She was really pleased to have such caring friends. The only person left was Ten-ten, who promptly stepped forward with her gift smiling.

"I hope…"

Her sentence was interrupted by a scene at the front door of the restaurant.

"Oh Lee…." Sighed Ten-ten burying her face in her hands.

Sakura called up to the front letting the hostess know it was okay for him to come back there.

"Oi. Sorry Sakura-san." replied Lee bowing holding out a package.

Ten-ten turned bright red. It was the gift she'd left behind purposely. He had asked her to give Sakura the gift but she didn't want Sakura's children to be scarred by whatever bizarre gift he'd bought.

"Ten-ten must have forgotten to bring it! It was a good thing I checked!" he said oblivious it was the plan all along.

"Thank you Lee."

She opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. She sweat dropped instantly seeing two tiny jumpsuits one a bright magenta color and the other green like Lee and Gai-sensei's. Ten-ten was horrified. Lee just smiled very proudly at his gift.

"It is never too early to introduce them to fine training wear. I'm sure they will make splendid ninja!"

Sakura was speechless, but _not_ in a good way. There's no way her children will wear these. The she had a painful flash back of Naruto wearing the jump suit Gai-sensei had given him for training.

"Uh thank you Lee!" she managed to say.

"It was no problem!" he bowed before leaving.

Ten-ten just handed the present to Sakura.

"Hope you like it. I made them myself."

Sakura lifted two matching blankets with a shuriken print like polka dots.

"Thank you."

~Ichiraku~

"Twins! Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

Neji was there and a bit shocked. Kiba had just walked up and slapped Naruto on the back.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Hey you know what every kid needs?"

"What?" asked Naruto seriously.

Naruto watched as a tiny fluff of fur popped out of Kiba's jacket. He lifted said ball of fur and held it out towards Naruto.

"A puppy."

Naruto sweat dropped.

'A puppy?'

"But the babies aren't due for a while…"

"Well this puppy along with his brother can't be taken away from their mother for a few more weeks."

"Two puppies?"

"Well you're having twins right?"

"Yea."

"Then it's settled _two_ puppies."

"Okay."

'Hope Sakura-chan doesn't mind.'

Kiba excused himself saying he needed to get the puppy home to its mother soon.

"Wow that's troublesome two puppies, and twins…"

"It won't be that bad!"

'I hope it's not that bad….'

Neji just laughed inwardly thinking how foolish Naruto had been to accept such a 'troublesome' gift as Shikamaru had put it. They sat and ate Ramen with Shino joining up as well as Lee and Chouji. Kiba returned shortly. They ate ramen and talked for the most part. It started getting late and Naruto left to go get Sakura and tell her about the puppies. He hoped she'd take it well.

AN: Working under cryptic conditions. This was typed on note pad with no spelling check, no grammar check….please bare with me….


	13. Uchiha Heirs

Lost Flower

Chapter 14 Uchiha Heirs

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

AN: Updates as you have noticed have been taking longer and longer as I have severe writers block concerning this story and my other Restoration. Also side note if you like yaoi pairings check out my ShikaNaru story Things Never Change. Thanks!

*I'm looking for a beta reader…so if you're interested let me know!*

Also this chapter is not my best not even close, but I tried.

A dying man slumped against a wall with a hole punched through his chest. The man lifted his hand from the gaping wound and looked at the blood on his hand. He laughed causing the raven haired male before him to anger.

"I don't why you're laughing your about to die leaving me as the last Uchiha."

"You always were foolish _little_ brother."

Itachi slumped a bit lower as he coughed up blood. A smirk was present on his face even though he was dying.

"Y-You really think you're the last?"

"Of course I'm the last you killed everyone else!"

"No your wrong, two unborn members of our clan exist."

"What are you…"

Sasuke's face changed from its state of anger and confusion to the sickening realization of what Itachi was telling him.

"I see you finally understand…if you truly wanted to be the last you should have killed that kunoichi when you were finished with her. I guess no one taught you to tie up loose ends huh?"

Sasuke's anger peaked and with one last strike of Chidori he managed to finally kill his brother, but seemed his troubles were only beginning.

~Konoha~

Naruto had left Ichiraku's to go home. He wondered how Sakura had enjoyed the baby shower as well as how many gifts required assembly of some sort as he was sure he'd suck at it. Reading directions and being patient weren't really his thing. He walked slowly home enjoying the fresh air. He wondered just how he'd tell her he managed to double their workload by accepting puppies. He only hoped she'd take it well. As he walked he noticed the darkening sky and picked up his pace sensing the rain not too far off. Thunder crashed over head and Naruto broke out running towards their home. He made it just in time to escape the pouring rain.

"Sakura-chan!" he called happily.

The hyperactive blonde waited for an answer from his cherry blossom. His eyes scanned the living room noticing all the gifts piled up. He walked through the house looking for her. He wasn't worried at first, but as each room was empty his heart pounded in his chest, and his stomach flip flopped. He checked the last room, the bedroom thinking she may have been tired and gone to bed early, but he had no such luck. She wasn't there. He walked back through the living room on the verge of a mental break down.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

He screamed in hopes of reaching her, but it was no use. The blonde tried to calm himself even though the pain in his gut increased with his ever increasing worry. He managed to compose himself and left the house in search of Sakura. He knew it was quite possible Sakura was with Ino, or even Tsunade. He couldn't understand the feeling in his stomach as he looked for her. Naruto's mind flashed with horrible scenarios; he tried to push them out of his mind. After all Sakura was probably fine. The rain was pounding down to the ground as Naruto looked. He went back to the restaurant where the baby shower was thinking that she may have forgotten something and gone back. Naruto entered the restaurant sopping wet and panting. He was met by the hostess from earlier.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea. There was a baby shower here earlier for a young pink haired girl. Have you seen her?"

"No the shower ended an hour ago and everyone left."

"She didn't come back?"

"No." said the hostess growing confused.

Naruto left quickly leaving the hostess confused. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He could feel it. He rushed off to see Tsunade trying to calm the feeling in him. He jumped up the stairs to the tower. He reached Tsunade's office and burst through the door.

"Baa-chan! Is Sakura here?"

Tsunade just looked oddly at the blonde wondering what the hell was going on. She might have yelled for the intrusion into her office if not for the paled worried face that looked at her.

"She's not at home?!"

"No…"

"Well calm down maybe she went back to the restaurant."

"I checked."

"Well she could be…"

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke has been sighted leaving the fire country border from the direction of Konoha."

An ANBU had appeared out of nowhere into the Hokage's office with this urgent news of the Uchiha's sighting.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him, but he evaded me."

"Damn it." Tsunade pounded her desk hard making the ANBU jump.

"Hokage-sama he wasn't alone."

Naruto stood there speechless.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade angrily that this wasn't mentioned sooner.

"He had an unconscious kunoichi with him. It was Sakura."

His heartbeat drowned out everything else in the room after hearing that statement. Sasuke took Sakura . His eyes glowed red and his kyuubi chakra leaked slightly even know he fought against it.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" yelled Naruto.

"No..it…can't be. Can it?" asked Tsunade hoping it was anyone but Sakura.

"Yes."

"I'll KILL him."

Before Tsunade could process this Naruto was gone. He rushed out into the rain not waiting for a team to go after her. He didn't care he was going kill Sasuke. He had ruined enough lives and hurt Sakura enough. Naruto wasn't going to let this continue. He reached the gates to leave the village within minutes. He brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down hard causing his blood to drip. He formed the necessary hand signs before touching the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The smoke cleared revealing a small light orange colored toad. He was different than the other toads he'd summoned before.

"Hey there! I'm Gamatan!"

Naruto gave the toad a serious look which signaled the toad to be more serious.

"Well what can I do?"

"I need you to track down Sakura. She's been kidnapped."

"No problem!"

The toad began sniffing the ground until he came upon the scent of Sasuke and Sakura.

"This way!"

Gamatan picked up his speed and Naruto followed anxiously, trying to keep the kyuubi in check. He couldn't afford to lose to the kyuubi. He could end up screwing everything up. He couldn't allow that to happen. Sakura was depending on him. Naruto remembered the words Captain Yamato had told him that day at the bridge after defeating Sasori and saving Gaara. The day the fourth tail emerged during a fight with Orochimaru. The fight were Naruto attacked Sakura.

~Flash Back~

"You were the one who hurt Sakura."

"What…I…"

"Sakura-chan lied to protect you, but I won't."

"The reason I've told you is…that if you did use **that** strength you might have a faster chance at saving Sasuke but relying on the strength of the kyuubi isn't your _true_ strength. And so if you rely on the kyuubi not only will you hurt yourself, but you'll end up hurting those close to you. You really should have realized this by now, but you got impatient didn't you?"

Naruto didn't answer; he just stared down at the ground sadly thinking of how he hurt Sakura.

"From now on I will be suppressing the kyuubi's chakra completely. However if you think this will make you weaker you are greatly mistaken. You are strong enough on your own."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure. Your strength isn't from the kyuubi's power, and the reason you're able to with stand the kyuubi's chakra lies in the strength of _your_ own chakra."

Naruto's face was shocked by Yamato's words.

"If you want to save Sasuke do it with your own power. Do it looking through your own eyes not that of the kyuubi's. If you want to protect Sakura then do it with your own strength not the kyuubi's."

~End Flashback~

He couldn't let it happen again. He couldn't allow the kyuubi to take over. He couldn't chance hurting Sakura or the babies. Naruto's eyes held sadness.

Back then he'd still held hope for Sasuke but those days were over. He remembered that day he lay in the hospital bed after his first failed attempt to bring back Sasuke. Jiraiya had paid him a visit.

~Flashback~

"Naruto, just forget about Sasuke. He left for Orochimaru on his own. No matter what you do he won't change."

"What! How can you say that?!"

"Look I know all too well the pain you feel. I went through the same thing when Orochimaru left. Sasuke's the same as Orochimaru."

Naruto refused with all his being to think Sasuke was just like Orochimaru.

"Don't even think about bringing him back, only a fool would believe they can change someone."

"He may not be anything to you! But he's my friend!"

"Really? Is this the work of a friend?" Jiraiya motioned to Naruto's many injuries.

The blonde's face fell slightly, but still he believed Sasuke was his friend.

"I spent a lot of time and tears on trying to bring back Orochimaru, and I just don't want you to walk the same path of pain."

"I'm going to bring Sasuke back!"

"If you refuse to listen to me then I won't train you and ANBU will follow you around making sure you don't leave. Look you're no normal kid. You know you carry the kyuubi and we can't let you go out risking being caught by the Akatsuki just for a traitor. Just forget about Sasuke!"

"I can't he's my friend."

"As shinobi we must always have judgment and make good decisions. If you rush in like a fool, then it would be a world full of pain that's a reality."

"I understand…if that's what it means to wise…I'd be happier living a fool's life!"

~End Flashback~

Naruto realized how stupid he'd been. Jiraiya was right. Sasuke was just like Orochimaru. Naruto shut out tears. Maybe if he'd realized sooner Sakura wouldn't have had to suffer carrying his children. If he'd hadn't held back from the beginning of their fight at the valley of the end…Sasuke would've died there. Sakura wouldn't have been raped and she'd be safe and warm.

'It's time I've stopped living a fool's life.'

Naruto pushed on following Gamatan. The rain increased and visibility was fading quickly. Gamatan tried desperately to follow the fading scents, and moved as quickly as his tiny legs would carry him. Naruto ignored the cold pain his body was in. the rain was cold and Naruto's body shivered unnoticed by the blonde who could feel nothing through his anger.

"Naruto! Their scent is fading!"

'Shit!'

Gamatan lost the scent completely and stopped. The rain had gotten too heavy and washed what little scent remained. Gamatan looked sadly up at Naruto whose eyes filled with tears though you'd never be able to tell with all the rain. Naruto leaned against the tree. He couldn't give up but what would he do?

"Are you sure you can't?!"

"I lost their scent. I'm sorry."

"Damn it!"

Naruto punched the tree trying to figure out what to do next. His eyes were saddened. He should've realized sooner. He knew something was wrong when she wasn't at home. If he'd looked sooner they might have found her already.

"Shit."

~Hokage tower~

Tsunade paced her office waiting for the shinobi she'd called for.

'Damn it! Where are they?!'

Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall watching as the seconds ticked away. She felt like everything was falling apart. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Enter!"

Tsunade watched anxiously as the summoned shinobi entered quickly. Tsunade looked upon them with a face more serious than when Sasuke had left. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Ino stood nervously before the Hokage.

"Sakura's been kidnapped by Sasuke, and Naruto left in a fury."

No one was prepared for this news. Their faces held shocked expressions. Ino's face held a mixture of anger and sadness as she remembered the way they'd found Sakura the last time Sasuke had gotten to her. Ino fought back the tears welling in her eyes. She needed to be strong.

"First you need to locate Naruto, and then move on. Shino you're the leader on this one."

"Hai."

"Your mission objective is to bring Sakura back safely, if you're able to do this without fighting Sasuke that would be best. Your mission is not to kill Sasuke it's to return Sakura to konoha. Provoking a fight could cause harm to Sakura and her unborn children.

"Understood."

"Ino, Hinata, it will most likely come down to a battle with the Uchiha. If this should happen your job is to get Sakura to safety and tend to any wounds she may have then get her back here."

"Hai!" both kunoichi cried in unision.

"Now go!"

They left quickly with Kiba and Akamaru in lead. Even though Gamatan couldn't continue to track scents it was no feat for Kiba and Akamaru's noses. They quickly picked up Naruto's scent and rushed out of Konoha.

AN: I made up the tracker toad…sorry. Also I know back to back flashbacks….sorry. Hope it wasn't too awful. PLEASE review! (Gives sad pout face.)

I'm looking for a beta reader please if you're interested let me know!

A while ago I got this review that really upset me.

_WTF 2009-03-09 . chapter 5 _

_I'm sorry but this is the most offensive story ever. A person who has been raped doesn't blush, they don't walk about asking how other are doing. THEY'VE JUST BEEN RAPED. They is so much healing and emotional ** and pchyological ** they have to work through. You seem really bad at discribing the story of the person after the attack...but your actually rape sence was pretty real and graphic...makes me think..._

First off I put alot of hard work into this story and while I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE comments and reviews this is just hurtful! Who ever wrote this get some balls and PM me your _concerns_ about _my_ story.


	14. Not Afraid

Lost Flower

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters!

AN: It's been a while, but I've been suffering with writers block and self doubt about my ability as writer. I mean I thought I was at least good enough to write fanfics…but my confidence (What little I had) crumpled with a few flames. I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting so long. I'm still in the process of re-writing the old chapters so updates will be slow.

~There's a bit of a recap~

~Naruto~

'It's time I've stopped living a fool's life.'

Naruto pushed on following Gamatan. The rain increased and visibility was fading quickly. Gamatan tried desperately to follow the fading scents, and moved as quickly as his tiny legs would carry him. Naruto ignored the cold pain his body was in. the rain was cold and Naruto's body shivered unnoticed by the blonde who could feel nothing through his anger.

"Naruto! Their scent is fading!"

'Shit!'

Gamatan lost the scent completely and stopped. The rain had gotten too heavy and washed what little scent remained. Gamatan looked sadly up at Naruto whose eyes filled with tears though you'd never be able to tell with all the rain. Naruto leaned against the tree. He couldn't give up but what would he do?

"Are you sure you can't?!"

"I lost their scent. I'm sorry."

"Damn it!"

Naruto punched the tree trying to figure out what to do next. His eyes were saddened. He should've realized sooner. He knew something was wrong when she wasn't at home. If he'd looked sooner they might have found her already.

"Shit."

"Oi! Naruto!" yelled a familiar voice.

Naruto turned his trying to see through the rain in vain of course and it wasn't until the three shinobi were right in front of Naruto could he see their identities.

"Kiba! Shino! Ino! Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

"I-I lost her trail…" his face was sorrow filled as he spoke.

"Don't worry! My sense of smell is stronger than Kakashi's ninja hounds. I can pick up her trail." Kiba said pointing to his nose proudly.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Then let's get going! We can't waste time!" yelled Naruto loudly.

"Hai. This way!" directed Kiba.

Kiba took off in the direction of the smell for even he wouldn't be able to pick up scents for much longer with this rain the way it was. Naruto could feel the sinister chakra burning inside him to be released. He fought back the urge to oblige it. His eyes changed to kyuubi slits as he held back the chakra. All he could see was Sakura's naked body beaten and raped.

"SASUKE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he screamed loudly through the rain jumping from branch to branch which splintered beneath his feet.

Hinata watched her secret love with sorrow filled eyes. She wished she could do something for him, but Sasuke was out of range of her byakugan unfortunately. For she'd been trying the whole time. She felt helpless, and was worried for Sakura. She remembered seeing her condition when she'd visited her. She couldn't imagine anything worse, than what Sasuke had done to her.

'Naruto-kun…'

Ino watched nervously as the day they found Sakura replayed in her head. The kyuubi almost took over Naruto. Would that happen again? What would she do if kyuubi leaked out? Terror flickered into her eyes at the thought. Her heart began to race as she felt the sinister chakra welling within him. Ino didn't know what to do for Naruto, but something had to be done. Before she could say or do anything Shino appeared in front of her.

"Naruto, if you can control yourself I'll send my kikaichu after you, and eat up that horrid chakra."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"Listen Naruto, if Sasuke had wanted her dead he would have killed her the first time, but he didn't. If he wanted her dead he could've easily killed her this time as well, but he didn't." he replied calmly as he analyzed the situation.

Slowly Naruto regained control of himself realizing Sasuke's intentions weren't on killing her at least not yet. If he wasn't killing her then what _was_ he doing to her? Naruto's eyes formed slits again as he imagined Sasuke hurting and raping Sakura again.

"Naruto-kun! Please calm down!" screamed Ino.

Naruto's mind went back to the day they'd found Sakura. It was Ino's voice the last time.

"_NARUTO!!! Please! SAKURA NEEDS YOU!"_

He finally managed to suppress kyuubi completely regaining control. Sakura needed him to be level headed. He couldn't risk letting kyuubi out, especially near Sakura and the babies. There was no way he'd let that happen.

'Sakura-chan!'

~Sasuke and Sakura~

Sakura woke up groggily trying to move only to realize she was tied up again. She struggled violently against the restraints and even pumped chakra into her arms trying to break the bonds that held her down. Her effort was futile as the restraints themselves appeared to be sucking the chakra right out of her arms.

'Damn it!'

Her eyes darted around the dimly lit room. It was HIM again. She could sense his chakra signature close by. Her face contorted with anger as she found him leaning against the wall to left of her. His eyes shone in the darkness. His sharingan eyes were visible, due to his anger and hatred. Sakura looked away knowing all too well what kind of damage can be done just by looking into them.

"Don't worry you're not worth the chakra to use Sharingan."

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled struggling against her bonds.

He just smirked at her. His eyes traveled to look at her swollen belly.

"Afraid Sakura-chan?"

"No."

"Really now?"

"I'm not afraid of you! And when I get free I'll tear you apart!" she yelled fiercely at the Uchiha.

Where was the broken girl he'd left for dead? His anger rose up in his chest as he looked into her determined eyes.

"You won't be getting lose anytime soon."

'Why isn't she scared?!'

Sasuke stepped forward still staring into her eyes to see if the slightest amount of fear flickered into them, but it never did. Sakura kept the same determined look. It infuriated the Uchiha to no end. He hated the look she gave him, he hated her. He hated what grew inside of her.

"The hell I will!"

Such defiance was wearing the Uchiha's non-existing patients to its breaking point. He raised his hand high above her. Sakura didn't even blink as the hand came down hitting her across the face. No whimpers, no cries. Just those eyes staring back at him defiantly.

Sasuke completely lost it and began kicking and punching her with all he had. He wanted to see her pained face. He wanted to see the fear enter those eyes. Sasuke wanted to make scream in pain, but none of those happened. He aimed a kick at her abdomen.

Sakura concentrated as much chakra as possible to her abdomen to form a protective layer around her babies. She wouldn't allow them to be hurt.

'I won't ever give up!'

'Where did she get this strength from? She's not the same! What the hell happened?!'

Sasuke punched her in her face, but she stared up at him unblinkingly. The pain was awful but she wasn't going to let him win. Even if it ended up killing her, she couldn't let him win. Sasuke looked more closely at her face, which was bruised and bloody, but she didn't care.

"What the hell do you even want with me?!"

What did he want with her? Even he wasn't sure even now. Why was he so drawn to her like this? He felt a need to hurt her. It was uncontrollable rage that led him to it, but still why? All he knew was he wanted to make her suffer as much as humanly possible.

"To break you."

"Fuck You! You can't break me! Not anymore!"

The Uchiha's blood boiled. She yelled at him. She wasn't scared.

"Chidori current!"

The air felt dry and then her body began twitching uncontrollably as she was shocked. She concentrated with all she had to keep her babies safe from Sasuke's attacks. The pain rolled over her as she was shocked but she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

The Chidori ended and she regained control of her body, and to the Uchiha's dismay she stared back at him with those eyes.

"I'll Kill You!"

"Go ahead I'm not afraid of death or you!" spat Sakura venomously.

~The others~

'Sakura-chan! Hang in there!'

Naruto's world felt like it was crashing down. He always wanted to protect her, but it seemed when it came down to it he never could protect her. Maybe he should let bushy brows protect her as he seems to be awful at it. It's twice now the Uchiha was able to get into Konoha without being detected and take her without even a fight.

Kiba's pace had slowed due to the rain getting worse. The smell that lingered was being washed away and it was taking longer to get back on her trail. Kiba frantically sniffed his way around with Akamaru.

"What's the hold up?" asked Shino calmly.

"The scent is wearing thin, and I'm having trouble distinguishing between different scents right now."

"Shit." Was all Naruto could say.

'byakugan.'

Hinata scanned the nearby area in hopes they were close enough. Hinata could see faint chakra signitures in a building nearby that was hidden. It had to be Sasuke and Sakura. She remained pretty quiet the whole time, but now she could help and decided to speak up.

"Naruto! I can see the hideout!"

AN: Sorry it was so short, but for now that's all I have. Please don't be disappointed. I will finish this story; it just might take a while.


	15. Sakura's Torment

Lost Flower

Chapter 15 Sakura's Torment

Disclaimer: I don't own…

AN: Still having writers block lately. Also Naruto seems weak but I promise things will take a turn for the better, don't they always? Also this chapter is a bit confusing.

A Huge thanks goes to fightingfalconfan for beta-ing!

"The scent is wearing thin, and I'm having trouble distinguishing between different scents right now." Kiba said.

Kiba and Akamaru tried desperately to re-establish the trail.

"Shit." Was all Naruto could say without losing it.

'Byakugan.' Hinata whispered faintly so she wouldn't get Naruto's hopes up in case she didn't find anything.

Hinata scanned the nearby area in hopes they were close enough. Hinata could see faint chakra signatures in a building that was hidden. It had to be Sasuke and Sakura. She remained pretty quiet the whole time, but now she could help and decided it was time to speak up.

"Naruto; I can see the hideout!" Hinata yelled frantically while pointing the direction.

Before she could even finish her statement Naruto was by her side looking at her with fierce eyes. She looked at him and was almost scared. She tried not to think what would happen to Naruto if they were too late.

"WHERE?!" Naruto said frantically.

"It's about fifty kilometers east of our current location."

"Thank you." Was all he said before speeding off in front of the others.

'Just hold on Sakura-chan! Please…'

Hinata bit her lip nervously. The situation seemed bleak. The chakra signatures had been very faint, and she wasn't sure if it had more to do with the distance or other things she'd rather not think about. While deep in thought she failed to notice Kiba on her left. His eyes focused on her and had a hint of worry.

"What is it?" he asked quietly seeing the worried look.

"I-I'm not sure, but the chakra signatures are so faint and it's difficult to make out the situation."

"Well it has to be the distance right? What else could cause that?"

Hinata's face scrunched at the thought. She knew what that people's chakra signatures faded before death. Kiba's eyes widened at this realization as well.

"You don't think…" his voice trailed uncomfortably at the thought.

"I-I d-don't know."

"Don't worry no one's dying. Well not yet at least." Shino interrupted.

Both turned to him as they hadn't known he was listening and now wanted an explanation.

"There's a chakra hiding barrier around the hideout, but apparently it stood no chance to your byakugan." Shino stated calmly.

Hinata's eyes brightened. 'Thank god.' Kiba looked relieved as well.

Ino hadn't been listening. She was trying to figure out the best way to get Sakura out of there. Sakura's condition would be very delicate even if she managed to remain unharmed all this time, not to mention any sedative or chakra blockers the Uchiha may have used to kidnap her. She remembered that the Hokage left Sakura's safety in hers and Hinata's hands. It was their job to get her out while Shino, Kiba, and Naruto held off and hopefully _killed _Sasuke although the order to kill wasn't given. Ino's heart was pounding with her nerves. Being the only medical ninja with this group it was up to her to treat any injuries Sakura may have sustained. She had to be strong any weakness on her part could cost Sakura dearly. Her eyes held determination.

They could barely see Naruto anymore, except for Hinata due to her byakugan. Naruto's hands were balled so tightly into fists that his hands bled where his nails had dug into his skin. His anger was rising. This time he was going to protect Sakura, and _kill_ Sasuke. He was coming up quickly on the location Hinata had told him. His eyes grew red and his pupils formed slits.

~Sasuke and Sakura~

The air felt dry and her hair started to rise from her scalp before her body began twitching uncontrollably as she was shocked by Sasuke's Chidori current. She concentrated with all she had to keep her babies safe from Sasuke's attacks. The pain rolled over her as she was shocked but she bit her lip to keep from screaming. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of hearing her scream; if she did he would be in control.

The Chidori ended and she regained control of her body, and to the Uchiha's dismay she stared back at him with those defiant eyes of hers.

"I'll Kill You!" Sasuke said.

"Go ahead I'm not afraid of death or you!" spat Sakura venomously.

The Uchiha glared at the defiant girl before him. There was no way she could be this strong! His temper boiled looking into her eyes. He couldn't figure out where this strength had come from. Sakura in no way resembled the broken girl he'd left for dead. Was this his doing? Had he inadvertently given her this strength? He cursed himself silently. He should have killed her then.

"Really you're not afraid?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Sakura stated.

Sasuke walked over and grabbed her chin roughly holding her face in place. She stared fiercely into his eyes. She hated him, and if she managed to break free she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. She wasn't the weak little girl he knew anymore.

"Good it'll be that much sweeter to break you." He smirked looking down at her.

Sakura spit in the Uchiha's face, causing him to backhand her hard across the face.

"BITCH!" Sasuke yelled.

Her head rolled to the side and her cheek stung badly, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry no matter what. Sakura wasn't going to give in to his sick obsession. Sasuke grabbed her throat squeezing off her airways just enough to cause her distress, but not strangle her.

"So what was it like being found in such a disgraceful state?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura ignored his question. Sasuke's eyes formed into the sharingan in his anger and hatred. He didn't know why, but he hated her. Just looking at her stirred such feelings within him he wanted to kill her. He truly hated everything about her.

"So you're not talking huh?" Sasuke asked.

"No matter what you do, I _won't_ break." Sakura said defiantly.

Sasuke raised his fist and punched her in the gut repeatedly. Sakura maintained a chakra barrier around her womb protecting her babies. Sasuke was shocked to see the kunoichi still conscious after so many hits. Sakura glared at him, and he wanted to kill her. He was so close to punching a Chidori through her chest.

"I _will_ break you, and when I do I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke moved closer, but this time Sakura refocused her chakra to her feet, which he stupidly left unbound thinking she wouldn't dare try anything. As he moved closer she swung her legs up and chakra kicked him sending him back several feet momentarily knocking the wind from his lungs.

"You little cunt; I'll kill you!" Sasuke roared full of anger.

Sasuke got to his feet and charged at her with Chidori. His anger had peaked. He completely lost it. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the blow. However the blow that was aimed for her heart was deflected and merely grazed her shoulder. The pain was so intense she blacked out.

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto with his demon eyes glaring at him.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's arm just in time to redirect his blow away from Sakura's heart, but unfortunately she was still hit.

'Shit.' Naruto thought.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned to Sasuke with a deadly look in his eyes. "What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing as interesting as the last time…maybe I should show you." Sasuke's words trailed and he reveled in the disgusted look on Naruto's face.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke who dodged without difficulty, which only fueled Naruto's rage. Sasuke smirked with satisfaction.

"I'll KILL you!" yelled Naruto charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught Naruto by the shoulder and pushed him up against the wall knocking the wind from him. Naruto gasped for air struggling.

"I doubt that very much." 'Sharingan'

Naruto's eyes went wide as the room melted away in front of him, and it took on a red appearance. Shock overwhelmed him as he realized he was immobilized. Panic coursed through his veins. He eyed his surroundings from the cross he was bound to. Sasuke stood before him. It finally hit him.

'Genjutsu…this is what Itachi had caught Kakashi-sensei in that time..' Naruto thought looking around.

"Bastard!" he yelled struggling against his bonds.

"Seconds will have passed to everyone else but for you time is in my hands. I can alter the flow of time here, and torture you how ever I please…for example." He trailed off conjuring up images for Naruto.

Before Naruto's very eyes was Sakura bound to the wall. His eyes widened in realization of what he was seeing, and immediately attempted to close his eyes only to find he was unable to. Sasuke was sharing his memory of raping Sakura with Naruto. Sasuke stood next to Naruto and watched his memory unfold in front of them thanks to the Genjutsu he'd casted.

Sakura was chained up naked with fear and shock in her eyes. Naruto felt his stomach drop, as he heard her whimper of fear.

"S-Sasuke-kun please stop looking at me."

"Don't worry. I already got a good look…as I chained you up."

Naruto was struggling violently against his bindings while the real Sasuke just smirked at him before speaking. "Pay attention you'll like this next part promise, Dobe."

Naruto watched disgusted unable to stop thanks to Sasuke's jutsu. Sasuke caressed her cheek lightly causing the girl to wince. She shook her head.

"Stop! Please Sasuke-kun! I don't understand why you're doing this!" yelled Sakura.

The Uchiha just smirked before answering in a fake voice, "I love you Sakura-chan." His grin turned evil. "I thought that was what you've been dying to her all these years…"

"Bastard, shut up!" screamed Naruto.

Guilt racked Naruto's body as the fear in Sakura's eyes increased. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Sasuke's cold voice rang through his head. He was taunting Sakura.

"Haven't you been waiting for the day I'd take you?"

Naruto watched horrified as Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin roughly and forced their lips to meet in a bruising kiss. Sakura struggled against the contact and her eyes glazed over.

"N-Not l-like this. Please stop." She cried desperately.

Naruto's eyes flickered with tears as Sasuke ran his hands over Sakura. The look on Sakura's face made Naruto want to die right then and there. He watched helplessly as Sakura screamed and struggled against Sasuke's strength.

"The more you struggle the longer I will take. If you're good, then maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I just screw with your head until you're near dead and dump you naked to Konoha. Maybe I'll just drop you off on Naruto's doorstep. I bet he'd love to have you naked and hog tied with cum all over you."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, and his heart quite possibly stopped. The words conjured up feelings of rage that Sasuke would say that to her. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!! I WON'T STRUGGLE!" she cried loudly.

"Hm… giving up as usual." Sasuke said.

Tears rolled down Naruto's face as he heard Sakura just give up. He never wanted to kill somebody as much as he wanted to Sasuke. Naruto's eyes filled with horror as Sasuke removed his clothing. He knew what would come next.

Naruto's eyes filled with rage as Sasuke assaulted Sakura's mouth. With every moan Sasuke let escape his lips Naruto felt he was going to be sick, with every whimper Sakura cried he felt like he was going to die.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? You _SUCK_ at everything else." he said slapping her growing angrier by the minute.

Sasuke continued abusing the kunoichi's mouth with no resistance from her, except for the tears that ran down her face and light gagging noises. Naruto was completely disgusted by this scene. Only to find it only got worse once Sasuke reached his peak he spilled his seed all over Sakura's face. He watched as she hung her head in shame.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk. "She was the best throat fuck I've ever had, but seeing as she's a slut you probably know from personal experience as well…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"What's the matter Dobe? Not having fun?" Sasuke asked.

"P-Please stop S-Sasuke…" she whimpered pathetically.

Naruto tried to close his eyes unsuccessfully as Sasuke had made certain not to allow it.

'Damn it! I can't move at all!' Naruto thought.

Soon her pained screams echoed through the room. She pleaded and cried but Sasuke just kept on violating her. Naruto felt vomit rising in his throat. Naruto could see the blood running down Sakura's legs. His frame shook violently as he cried and the rage built up.

"STOP, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto glowed red and his chakra flared. Sasuke wasn't surprised. He knew it was only a matter of time before the fox's chakra tried to take over, and release the Genjutsu. He smirked. Sasuke knew he couldn't use his Genjutsu to take Naruto down, he was merely toying with him, breaking him slowly and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Why did do this? Why?! She was your friend you bastard! She loved you!"

"Because I could." Sasuke stated.

Naruto's body was engulfed with that sinister chakra Kyuubi supplied him with, and the Genjutsu was broken. Naruto was knelt on the ground panting. Sasuke smirked.

"It's about time you got serious." Sasuke said slyly.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto loudly enough for the others to hear from outside.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura's limp body with worry. Her shoulder was wounded badly and there was no way of telling if she was injured before he arrived. He tried to go to her but Sasuke cut him off.

Within seconds Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru burst in. Naruto was hunched over panting from the stress of the Genjutsu, but he wasn't giving up. They all stood in shock at Sasuke, who was smirking something evil. Naruto didn't want to waste any time Sakura was hurt because he was too slow.

"Ino! Hinata! Get Sakura-chan out of here! NOW!" Naruto yelled out.

Ino snapped out of her daze and made her way quickly to the wall Sakura was bound. She was tied with trip wire. Kiba helped to untie the wire while Shino backed up Naruto. Hinata used her byakugan to check Sakura's condition.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Hinata said.

Ino already knew the severity of the wound and was already putting pressure on it as they spoke. Naruto turned his head for a moment to see Sakura freed. A weight lifted off his chest.

'Good they got her. I don't have to hold back anymore.' Naruto thought.

He'd been worried about the Kyuubi escaping and hurting her. The two kunoichi carried Sakura's limp body quickly out. Sasuke looked faintly amused ready to battle.

"Guys go with Sakura, make sure nothing happens." Naruto said.

He would never be able to forgive himself if kyuubi escaped and hurt one of his comrades, not to mention this was personal. It was between himself and Sasuke.

"But you're already injured!" yelled Kiba jumping forward ready to fight the Uchiha only to be stopped by Shino's arm in front of him.

"This fight isn't ours." Shino stated calmly.

"But.." Kiba trailed off.

Shino had already turned and started to head the way Ino and Hinata had taken Sakura out. Kiba reluctantly followed.

Naruto stood ready to fight.

"What the matter dobe? You didn't like the show?" Sasuke smirked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto charged at Sasuke in a blind fury.

AN: Yes I know the whole Genjutsu part may have been confusing…sorry.


	16. The Broken Bond

Lost Flower

Chapter 16 The Broken Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: I must say I'm actually getting back into this story. Okay I'll admit I'm not that good at fight scenes, but I tried…. : (

A special thanks to **Oldkunoichi** for the wonderful reviews (Every single chapter!) They really have helped to inspire me to press forward with this story. Thank you so much.

"What's the matter dobe? You didn't like the show?" Sasuke smirked.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you do that to her?!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto charged at Sasuke in a blind fury. Sasuke responded by smirking at Naruto's rage. Naruto threw several kunai which Sasuke dodged effortlessly, though he only just escaped the paper bombs attached that had gone unseen even by his keen eye. The Uchiha scowled at his mistake.

"Ready to brake our bond then?"

"It's long been broken. I'm not a naïve child anymore but for a long time I held hope that I could save you, but after what you've put Sakura-chan through I can't forgive you, nor can I save you. The darkness has completely changed you. The Sasuke I knew is gone."

"Is that what you think? I've always been this way."

"No. You may have always been a bastard, but you'd never hurt Sakura-chan before you left."

"And just what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm going to kill you and end Sakura-chan's torment!"

"You really think you can kill me dobe?"

Naruto nodded with fierce eyes while Sasuke looked mildly amused by the situation. The images of the genjutsu were fresh in Naruto's mind, and no matter how much he tried the images still haunted him. All he could see was Sakura giving in while Sasuke violated her, the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. The pain he felt was unbelievable, even for him.

"What's wrong dobe, you were so intent on killing me a moment ago…"

Sasuke moved so quickly Naruto barely had time to react. Sasuke was inches away from Naruto, who pulled out a kunai in an attempt to block Sasuke's Kusanagi blade. Naruto jumped back several meters growling in frustration at the cut down his arm. The blood slid down his arm.

Naruto was hoping he wouldn't have to rely on the fox's chakra to defeat Sasuke. He had hurt too many people using the fox's power, and was reluctant to use it again, but if it came to it he'd use it. Sasuke didn't deserve to live.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled but it really was no surprise he'd use this jutsu. It was his specialty.

Sasuke was surrounded by hundreds of clones, but still the bastard looked smug. He held his blade firmly before rushing through the crowd of Naruto clones. The sound of the pops as the clones dispelled echoed through the room.

"Did you really think a few clones would be enough to kill me?"

Two clones jumped out from the darkness one was simply a distraction while the other held rasengan aimed for Sasuke's back. Sasuke sensed their presence and dodged swiftly, dispelling the clones quickly.

"They almost did." Naruto replied tauntingly.

Sasuke's clenched his jaw with anger. The mocking tone in Naruto's voice damn near threw him over the edge. How dare he speak to Sasuke like that, he was an Uchiha. Sasuke's grip on his blade tightened with his anger.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto once again formed hundreds of clones, but rather than stay he ran outside. The room they occupied was too small for him to fight effectively. He knew Sasuke would follow. Naruto ran into a large clearing with a nearby stream. Naruto produced more shadow clones to surround the area and waited for the Uchiha.

Sasuke showed up and saw the thousand clones Naruto had conjured up. They stared down at the Uchiha who refused to flinch at the sight. Any other shinobi would be overwhelmed by the sight aside from Kakashi and the sannin, but not Sasuke.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

A massive fire ball tore through the clearing dispelling most of the clones. Sasuke drew his blade but this time added Chidori current through it. He charged the remaining clones.

"Still using the same old tricks." Sasuke stated.

Naruto's clones all threw shuriken at once forcing Sasuke back even though none hit him. Sasuke heard a hiss from behind him and looked just in time to see a paper bomb behind him. The corner of his pants were singed from the explosion but otherwise he was unscathed. He almost fell for the same trick again.

Naruto charged sending a kick at Sasuke's face but Sasuke grabbed a hold of his ankle and attempted to twist it. Naruto freed himself from Sasuke's grasp and kicked the Uchiha in the gut, unknowingly where Sakura had chakra kicked him earlier. Sasuke hid a grimace of pain and struck Naruto in the face causing Naruto's lip and nose to bleed.

"Are you gonna get serious anytime soon?" asked the Uchiha.

"Fine." replied Naruto harshly while biting down on his thumb. "Summoning jutsu!"

He built up as much chakra as he could. Sasuke watched as the white cloud vanished to reveal a large toad. The Uchiha smirked and summoned a beast of his own. Naruto watched from the top of Gamabunta's head as a large snake appeared.

"So what's going on brat and what's _he_ doing here?" asked Gamabunta looking over at the snake Manda.

"Gamabunta-sama it's time to end this."

"I'm with you kid. This has gone on long enough." He replied remembering fighting by Jiraiya's side to defeat Orochimaru.

"Where's Orochimaru at?"

"Sasuke defeated him."

Gamabunta was a bit surprised such a small pint could defeat Orochimaru. Manda who was usually very rude to those who summoned him, was unusually obedient. Gamabunta looked suspiciously at Sasuke, and saw the red eyes. He looked back to Manda, and realized the great snake was under a genjutsu. A powerful one at that.

"Sharingan huh?" asked Gamabunta aloud. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke."

"Gamabunta-sama we must hurry. I need to get back to Sakura-chan."

Gamabunta grunted in response. "You better hold on kid! This is gonna get bumpy."

"Wakatta."

"Water release: water bullet."

Bullets of water impacted the ground around Manda and Sasuke carving craters into the ground. Gamabunta growled drawing his blade.

'This little punk a pain…' Gamabunta whined inwardly.

"I never thought you'd be so tough." Gamabunta stated aloud to Sasuke.

"Tch. This is child's play." replied the Uchiha unfazed.

"Well then I won't hold back you little squirt."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the insult but otherwise seemed to care very little about it. Sasuke mock yawned to share his boredom. The sight enraged Gamabunta who charged the Uchiha and Manda head on, crushing trees as he went.

~Hinata, Ino, Sakura~

Shino and Kiba had caught up with them quickly making certain no one interfered.

Ino was bent over Sakura's body trying desperately to stop the bleeding from her shoulder. Hinata assisted Ino by putting pressure on the wound and after a while they were able to stop the bleeding.

"Hinata get the blanket out of my bag. If we don't keep her warm she could go into shock from blood loss." Ino ordered frantically.

"Hai."

"What can we do?" Kiba asked.

"You could get some water while Shino keeps watch for enemy shinobi."

"Got it be right back!" he yelled running off with Akamaru carrying the canteen she'd given him to fill.

Ino wrapped the blanket tightly around Sakura's body. She did the best she could for her. The rest was up to her and Tsunade-sama. Kiba returned and he picked Sakura up carefully.

"Alright Akamaru it's up to you and Shino if an ambush occurs."

Shino nodded and Akamaru barked in reply. Ino stayed close to Kiba to monitor Sakura's condition while they were on the move. Ino's face was pale from chakra depletion and was at her limit. She only hoped Sakura could hang in there until they reached Konoha.

Sakura remained unconscious and Kiba stared down at her face. It really pissed him off. How could anyone to this to their former team mate? He wished he'd stayed with Naruto. He had a bad feeling about this, but swallowed it away. Naruto entrusted them with Sakura's safety.

Ino moved up ahead of Kiba as they entered a heavily wooded area. Shino covered the back of the line while Akamaru to the right and Hinata moved up to his left. He looked over at Hinata's serious face.

"How bad is she?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba with tears forming in her eyes. Kiba looked away knowing the answer. Hinata had her byakugan activated at the time of his question. She stared directly into her womb. The chakra signatures were faint and she could barely distinguish them. The wound on her shoulder may kill her if infection sets in, not to mention how much blood she'd lost already. She apparently became anemic during pregnancy which didn't help matters one bit.

Ino had had a lot of trouble getting the bleeding to stop because of the anemia. Her blood wasn't clotting, and Ino almost had to use a tourniquet, but she hesitated in hopes it wouldn't come to that. If successful the tourniquet would cost Sakura her arm.

Hinata looked back up at Kiba who still waited for her reply.

"She may not make it."

~Naruto and Sasuke~

Naruto sat atop Gamabunta gathering his chakra to enter sage mode. He had already summoned Ma and Pa toad, and they sat on his shoulders gathering energies for Naruto to use senjutsu. The fight drug on but Naruto paid it no attention, and he successfully entered sage mode.

Everything up to this point had just been to stall for time until he could enter sage mode. Gamabunta knew this and let Naruto down. Manda following under genjutsu attacked Manda. Sasuke seemed intrigued by Naruto's appearance.

"Sasuke I'm done fucking around." Said Naruto with his eyes down casted.

'Where the hell did this come from?! It's not the kyuubi's chakra but..' thought Sasuke angrily.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's and the Uchiha was shocked by their appearance. Before Sasuke could even turn Naruto was by his side. The shape of his eyes had changed and the power he exuded exceeded even his own. The Uchiha tried to dodge only to fail. Naruto's fist impacted Sasuke's gut with a loud crack and sent him flying.

Sasuke's eyes widened upon impacted with a nearby tree that stopped his body. Blood dripped down Sasuke's chin. The dust settled and Sasuke stood panting with his hand wings which softened the impact with the tree. He wiped away the blood.

"It seems you have learned a few new tricks, but you won't beat me."

"You're a fool if you think I'll let you live after what you've done."

Sasuke formed Chidori and charged at Naruto. Naruto formed a dozen shadow clones all of which charged the Uchiha except for two. Sasuke didn't back down. He fought off the clones.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Sasuke looked up just in time to see a blinding light before everything went black. Naruto walked over to Sasuke as he lay dying. His body was covered in blood and his breaths were raspy.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you chose the wrong path."

"B-but how? Where did you get such strength?"

Naruto formed a rasengan without a clone, and sighed. Sasuke was once his friend but those days were long gone as he had said earlier and he meant it.

"I'm strong to protect those I love, not for selfish reasons like yourself."

"I think I understand now if only a little."

"Bye teme." Naruto muttered before he slammed the rasengan into Sasuke's chests killing him instantly.

Naruto's eyes returned to normal and the sound of Manda being dispelled covered his scream. It hurt. Sasuke had once been his friend, and as he watched the Uchiha finally understand his mistakes it was too late. He had gone down a path that he couldn't walk away from. Neither could walk away.

'How did thongs end up this way?'

Gamabunta hopped over to Naruto looking a bit bloodied up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's corpse knowing very well if he left it someone would try to steal the sharingan from it. He had to take Sasuke back to Konoha. He jumped up onto Gamabunta panting from exhaustion. The genjutsu had taken it's toll on him and he soon lost consciousness.

AN: Okay don't hate me I did my best…..


	17. Loss

Lost Flower

Chapter 17 Loss

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

AN: A very, very, very special thanks goes to **Kiki Alessandra **the awesome reviews! They left me feeling much better about my story than I have been lately. : )

Naruto groaned rolling over with his eyes closed. His body felt stiff and his head was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked around, blinking several times before his vision cleared. He blinked a few more times in confusion. The strange smell and white walls unsettled him. He'd awoken to this smell before. It smelled like rubbing alcohol. He realized immediately where he was.

'The hospital? What the hell happened to me?'

He sat up quickly only to fall backward from dizziness due the sudden movement. He tried again to sit up and this time he was successful though still slightly dizzy. He tried to remember anything that could explain why he was in a hospital bed feeling like he was hit in the head with a bat. He groaned as he rubbed his throbbing head. Just what the hell happened to him? He thought back as far as he could remember.

It was moments later before images of Sakura's rape and Sasuke's smug smirk popped into his mind.

_Naruto was struggling violently against his bindings while the real Sasuke just smirked at him before speaking. "Pay attention you'll like this next part promise, Dobe."_

_Naruto watched disgusted unable to stop thanks to Sasuke's jutsu. Sasuke caressed her cheek lightly causing the girl to wince. She shook her head._

"_Stop! Please Sasuke-kun! I don't understand why you're doing this!" yelled Sakura._

Naruto grimaced at the mental image. He jumped up from his bed ripping the IV out of his body as he ran out of the room. He remembered everything now, and he needed to find out if Sakura was okay.

"Sakura-chan!" he called loudly.

He ran quickly through the halls looking for a doctor or Baa-chan. He needed to Sakura right away. The image of Sasuke's Chidori cutting through her shoulder caused him panic. He remembered the way her blood splattered everywhere, and it was a lot of blood to lose. His heart rate increased as he ran through the halls yelling for Sakura the whole time.

Tsunade was informed of Naruto's awakening and set off immediately to talk with him. It wasn't long before she found him, as he wasn't very quiet. The whole hospital knew where he was. By the time she found him he was harassing some new intern about Sakura. The man insisted he didn't know but Naruto kept asking if he was sure.

Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and she pulled him into an unoccupied room. Naruto became increasingly alarmed by Tsunade's facial expression. He watched her anxiously. Part of him didn't want her to speak, because he had a really bad feeling.

"Baa-chan? Where's Sakura?" he asked uncertain of whether or not he really wanted to know.

"Naruto sit down I need to examine you first." Tsunade ordered though her voice seemed quieter than usual.

"I'm fine Baa-chan! Where's Sakura?" he yelled loudly.

"Naruto just calm down please. You've been out cold for three days!"

"Baa-chan where_ is _she?"

Tsunade let out a sad sigh. Naruto felt a jab of pain in his chest as she spoke to him.

"She's alright…but.."

Naruto had smiled at the good news that Sakura was alright, but when Tsunade continued with 'but' the smiled faded. His nerves were on high alert, and his stomach was retching.

"_But what_?" Naruto practically yelled in his fear ridden state.

"I'm sorry Ino, Shizune, and I did all we could. She went into labor early, and I-I'm sorry Naruto. The babies didn't make it. Sasuke's Chidori current caused heart failure. I'm so, so, so sorry Naruto." She said wrapping her arms around him, but he shrugged her off.

Naruto felt like his world had come crashing down. He felt grief, guilt, and anger all at once. He felt as though it was his fault. His blue eyes widened in his sadness. He stared at the ground. They may not have been his biologically, but to him emotionally they were his children. He was finally going to have a family. He'd never known the love of a family and now that it was just within reach it had been ripped violently away.

"Where's Sakura-chan now?" he asked in a sad voice and his eyes were down casted.

Tears rolled down Tsunade's face, and Naruto grew more afraid. He knew she'd be taking things pretty badly, probably worse than he was. He wanted to find her now, but what could he say to her? It was ultimately his fault all this happened in the first place. It all stemmed back to the 'promise of a life time' to bring back Sasuke.

'DAMN IT!'

Although in the end he did manage to keep his promise in a way. Naruto's eyes reflected sadness rarely seen by others. He finally took in a deep breath after realizing he'd been holding it since he heard the news..

"She's in the cemetery. The funeral was early this morning." Replied Tsunade sadly. "I tried to get her away but she refused…I didn't want to leave her but."

No one had been able to get Sakura away from the grave. His heart stopped. He slept through it? Those were his kids! How could anyone let him sleep through it! He clenched his fists with anger.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?!" Naruto asked angrily.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a look of hurt on her face. Naruto felt badly for snapping at her, it was just a lot to take so quickly. He looked at the Hokage and her brown eyes lined with tears ready to roll down her face.

"Do you have any idea what it's been like to watch two people your close to suffer like this! You were out cold for three days! I had no idea what type of mental trauma you sustained while under tsukiyomi! Waking you before you were ready could have caused irreversible damage. I couldn't do that to you or Sakura!" Tsunade yelled with tears dripping down her face.

Naruto dipped his head in shame. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way. He was just upset that no one had woke him up. He was upset and scared. He hadn't meant to be so mean. He felt like a real _teme_.

"Baa-chan….I'm sorry."

"Thanks to Gamabunta you made it here safely, but the damage done by the genjutsu was awful. It took hours of healing to get you out of the comma, and then you still wouldn't wake up! I wasn't sure if you'd be the same when you woke…." She trailed off in tears before speaking again. "Then Ino and Hinata arrived with Sakura and and I thought…."

The Hokage didn't finish her sentence because she was crying too badly. While all this was going on Tsunade had kept a strong front, but now that everything was over she was quickly unraveling. The thought of almost losing two of her most precious people shook her.

Shizune entered the room and Naruto left the crying Hokage to her. He had to get to Sakura. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and his body was stiff as he ran to the cemetery. As he ran his nerves grew worse and doubt started to settle in his mind.

He wondered whether or not Sakura was angry with him, or if she even wanted to be around him after what happened. Worst of all he couldn't shake the feeling guilt from his failure to protect her for a second time, but this time it cost much more dearly. His mind raced with these thoughts until he saw her. He stopped dead in his tracks several feet behind her.

Sakura was sitting on the cold hard ground by herself. He couldn't catch his breath the scene was so overwhelmingly heartbreaking. He tried to will his legs forward but they wouldn't respond. The sound of Sakura's crying awoke his memories. An appalling scene entered his mind.

"_Sasuke-kun please stop!"_ Her frightened voice echoed through his mind.

He cringed with disgust as the foul memory from his experience with tsukiyomi resurfaced. It passed as quickly as it had come but the effect stayed with Naruto. He felt angry, sad, and guilty all at once. He truly failed her. In his mind he felt he didn't even deserve to talk to her. He watched a few more seconds unable to bring himself to say anything, before he finally did speak.

"S-Sakura-chan….I-I'm so sorry…" he quietly said this while bowing.

Sakura turned around from her spot on the ground to face Naruto. She looked up at with her emerald eyes full of tears. He felt like he was going to die. He felt like he'd done this to her. Naruto's heart seemed to stop for a moment as he took in her expression. She looked sad and scared?

"_Just please don't! I'll do anything!"_ Sakura screamed pleadingly at the Uchiha.

Naruto winced and grabbed his head. 'Damn you Sasuke!' The genjutsu had affected him pretty badly. The images and sounds the scared expression her face brought forth was unbearable. Naruto's stomach retched and he felt as though he'd vomit. He fell onto the ground with dizziness.

Sakura flung her good arm around him and breaks down sobbing into his chest. Naruto's eyes traveled down to Sakura's arm, and felt the guilt well inside him immediately. Her shoulder was all bandaged and her arm was in a sling, most likely broken from the force of Chidori.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He failed to protect her and his babies. What kind of future Hokage can't even protect the ones closest to him? His eyes welled tears and his anger grew, but he made certain the fox remained sealed.

Sakura was crying so hard she couldn't even speak. Naruto didn't know what to say or do. All he could do was hold her tight.

He looked at the grave stone before him. His tears rolled down his face as he read the stone.

Uzumaki Hitomi

Uzumaki Hiro

Daughter and son of Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura.

There was more written but he just couldn't read further. He couldn't stomach it. He only saw them twice on ultrasound but they were his family. He felt like he'd been hit with a ton a bricks, and couldn't hold it together much longer.

'Hitomi, Hiro? She named them perfectly' he thought sadly.

Sakura had given the children his last name and even though they weren't really his she included his name on the stone. It touched his heart that she did that for him. He only wished he was there for her when she had to do all this and make arrangements. Naruto's cheeks were soaked from tears, and his stomach fluttered nervously.

Naruto cried the hardest he ever cried in his whole life. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. The pain was unfathomable. His children were dead and Sakura had to be all alone when it happened.

'WHY! Why did it have to be this way?! It's my fault.'

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry. I failed you and H-Hitomi and H-Hiro…I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He cried.

Sakura regained enough composure to talk to Naruto. Right now he needed to know he wasn't to blame. Sakura knew he'd give anything to have prevented all this, but the fool thought it was his fault. She needed him to see he wasn't to blame for any of it.

"Naruto stop it's not your fault." She said with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"But…"

*slap*

Naruto looked hurt and shocked all at once. His cheek throbbed painfully from having been slapped. Sakura looked a little shocked. She hadn't meant to be so rough, but she couldn't let him continue to beat himself up over this. It wasn't his fault, but it seemed the slap brought him out of it a bit.

"Baka! It's not your fault."

Naruto still looked down cast. He still thought it was his fault. The guilt pressed down on his shoulders and he felt like everything was crashing in around him. Sakura grabbed his face and made him look at her. Her eyes stared right into his. His shocked widened eyes stared back.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered through tears.

Naruto was so overwhelmed with too many emotions swirled into one that he just grabbed Sakura and held her tight. He was afraid to let her go for fear of losing her again. He never wanted to feel that way again. He never wanted Sakura to go through anything like that again.

AN: Sorry guys I know you were all hoping the babies would make it, but this was planned since I wrote she was pregnant. Sorry, but don't lose hope for a happy ending! I swear they will be happy!

I'm aware the quality of this chapter isn't that great, but trust me I tried.

Also I believe Sakura would hit Naruto, it just seemed like something she'd do…

Next chapter takes place a few months later.


	18. The 'Mission'

Lost Flower

Chapter 18 The 'Mission'

Disclaimer: Come on seriously it's pretty obvious a no talent writer like myself couldn't possibly own the Naruto series, but if I did there'd be a whole lot more violence and angst.

AN: Lots of emotions going on…I tried to get it right, but I'm not the touchy feely type and I have to really try to get reactions and such right…

It took hours before they could even walk away from the grave site only for Sakura to fall to pieces when they entered their house. Naruto was still trying to be as strong as possible but these things affected him greatly. He was kind soul who loved deeply and hurt just as deeply.

The babies' things were everywhere and the nursery was half painted. Sakura walked in the nursery hugging the stuffed bears Hinata had bought for the babies. Naruto felt like he was going die every time he looked at the hurt on her face, and the feeling of rage built up inside of him.

As it turned out they could stay there. The whole house was a constant reminder of the children. Naruto took Sakura by the arm, and grabbed one of her sweaters and drug her out of the house. There was no way they could stay the night there. Sakura didn't resist much and followed Naruto through the streets of Konoha which were basically empty due to the late hour of night it was.

Most of the walk was a blur to the two of them, but Sakura remembered Naruto stopping in front of a house and knocking. His eyes were serious and sad all at once. He knocked again more loudly than the first time, and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard as the house's occupant rushed to the door.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Iruka, and in even in the dim lighting he could see the sadness in his former students' eyes. He had heard the shocking news of the kidnap, and then the horrible news of Sakura's and Naruto's loss. He knew more than anyone how much Naruto was looking forward to being a father, and that Sakura would've been a wonderful mother. It was so unfair that they finally were given something positive out of a violent encounter with the Uchiha and now all that was left once again was pain.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I didn't know where to go, we just can't stay there right now."

"It's okay Naruto you're like a son to me, so don't worry and come inside."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I'll figure out a more permanent arrangement tomorrow I promise."

"Take your time."

Naruto nodded leading Sakura into Iruka's home, and upstairs into the spare bedroom which he'd stayed in once before.

The sound of Sakura's crying and the look in Naruto's eyes broke Iruka's heart. He just couldn't understand why all this had to happen, and the truth was he'd never know, and no one ever would know why. Iruka sat awake wondering why things were always like this.

A month had passed since the night they'd shown up on Iruka's front doorstep, and they were back into an apartment. They put the house up for sale. The wanted to move on, but the constant reminder of the happy family they almost were struck them harder each day they spent in that house, so they left.

Sakura pulled on her old clothing with ease. The weight from pregnancy diminished along with some of her normal weight. She sighed looking into the mirror whilst fixing her hair for the day. Her once bright green eyes dulled and had dark bags underneath them. Sakura's nights were spent lying awake or tossing and turning.

She pulled her headband on, and gave a half smile. Finally a bit of normalcy would be back in her life she hoped. Sakura had decided the best thing for her would be to get back to working at the hospital and doing missions. It had been far too long since she'd worked not to mention work would give her something to occupy her mind. The kunoichi looked back up at the mirror to see a pair of worried blue eyes watching her from the doorway.

'Naruto…'

She noticed his eyes hadn't been the same, and it hurt her deeply. She thought if only she'd been stronger things would've been different. They'd be happy with Hitomi and Hiro, but because she was weak Sasuke was able to ruin their family before it even started. She looked away from the blonde and continued getting ready for work.

"Sakura-chan, it's too soon for you to go back. Please stay here."

"We've got rent to pay, besides I really want to go back." She added with a smile.

"Don't worry about the rent, we'll be fine. You really shouldn't push yourself so soon, please?" he asked her hopefully.

"Naruto I understand what you're saying it's just I _need_ to go back."

Naruto watched on worriedly. He'd noticed the changes in her and not just her appearance either. She wasn't eating properly or even sleeping more than a few hours here or there. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to do the wrong thing, but he knew for sure going back to work so soon was the wrong decision.

Sakura finished getting ready for work and walked passed Naruto who had lingered in the doorway to make sure she was okay. She stopped mid-step and turned around, with a fake smiled meant to quell Naruto's fears and worries and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Naruto I promise you that I'm fine, and that I'm really ready to go back to work."

"Are you sure?" he asked already feeling like this wasn't right.

"Yes. I love working at the hospital a lot. Plus I'll ease back into it, and I'll work short shifts and build my way back up, okay?" she added the questioning tone sweetly to make it seem like he had a choice.

"You promise you'll start slow? Even if there really swamped with patients?" he asked more worried than before.

"I promise." She lied and he knew it.

Naruto frowned recalling his conversation with Tsunade and maybe she was right. He smiled down at Sakura to be supportive even if he didn't like the idea one bit.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you there?" he asked hopefully.

"No I'll be okay, besides don't you have to meet Iruka soon?"

"Yea but Iruka will understand."

Sakura reached up on tip toe and kissed Naruto effectively ending his speech.

"I'll be back soon, so go have lunch with Iruka, and don't be late!"

Naruto sighed and began to get ready for the day ahead of himself. His body ached from not having trained in a little over three weeks. He planned to start back soon he just felt weird leaving Sakura alone. Maybe he was being over protective? He tried not to be but he almost lost her more times than he wanted to remember, so he was worried a lot. After all two of the close calls she'd been snatched right out of Konoha which they were supposed to be the safest.

He shook his head trying to ward off these overly paranoid thoughts as he finished getting ready for lunch with Iruka. He left making certain to lock the door behind himself, and set off on his way to Ichiraku, which he hadn't visited in a while.

'Old man Teuchi must be worried…' Naruto thought, seeing as how he'd been going there almost every day since childhood.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he almost passed right by Ichiraku's. It really had been too long since he'd visited this place. He walked in ducking under the curtain and saw Iruka was already there waiting for him. Iruka looked worriedly at him, to which he smiled weakly, but smiled none the less.

"Naruto-kun! I heard about your loss and I'm so sorry!" Ayame said rushing from behind the counter and hugged him.

Naruto was a bit shocked especially when the old man came out from behind the counter to also give his sympathies to Naruto. The blonde was shocked. Although maybe he shouldn't have been he was basically part of the Ichiraku family by now. After things settled down Teuchi took their order, and prepared their food.

"So how have you been?" Iruka asked his former student eyeing him suspiciously, looking for signs he wasn't at all okay.

"The truth is I'm not sure if things will ever be okay." Naruto said.

Iruka looked sadly to Naruto, and was a bit shocked Naruto would be so down still.

"Why do you say that? You know you could always try again for a family." Iruka replied hopefully.

"I just don't know really. I would love to have a family. It's all I ever wanted but Sakura-chan I'm not sure anymore."

"What aren't you sure about?" asked Iruka a bit shocked. "Are you no longer in love with her?"

"No! No it's not that at all. I love her so much it drives me crazy sometimes. It's just I wonder if she loves me the way I love her…" Naruto finished sadly.

"Naruto I think Sakura loves you very mu-" started Iruka before he was cut off by Naruto.

"I feel like since the babies have passed, she won't need me anymore. That maybe she only agreed to marry me because she didn't want to do this all alone, but now I just don't know…"

"Naruto, I don't think Sakura is the kind of girl who would agree to marry someone she didn't care for."

"But she had just been raped and was carrying that bastard's children. Her state of mind was probably fearful, and nervous at the time. My proposal must have been comforting that she didn't have to do it all alone. I can't blame her if that's what happened. She was scared and felt all alone, I just hope it isn't the way it happened." Naruto stated sadly.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Iruka asked.

"No. I don't want to stress her out. She's hasn't been doing well at all. She's lost so much weight much too quickly and she's not eating much or sleeping for more than a few hours at night. I don't want to leave her alone."

"It's that bad?" asked Iruka hoping Naruto was exaggerating though the serious look on his former student's face told him otherwise.

Naruto nodded and their talk was interrupted by Teuchi bringing them their ramen to which both shinobi thanked the old man, who left them to talk. Iruka watched his usually happy student with a frown. While didn't think Naruto's fears were reality he could understand why he had those fears.

"Sakura-chan went back to work already." Naruto stated trying to start up conversation.

"Really, why so soon? Didn't Tsunade-sama tell her to take as much time as she needed?"

"Baa-chan did say that, but Sakura's been itching to get back to work for two weeks now, but I think it's just too soon for that. Her injuries have only just healed, and not only that she did give birth even if they didn't make it. It was still a strain on her body. I'm just worried is all."

"If it's too soon Tsunade won't let her do it so don't worry about it."

"Yea that's what I thought, but she told me it was Sakura's decision and that I was being over protective.."

Tsunade watched as a very thin and paler than usual Sakura entered her office in her medic uniform. The old woman saw through her pupil's fake smile and could tell just by looking into her dulled eyes that things were just as Naruto had said. She immediately frowned at Sakura's appearance.

~Flashback~

Tsunade sat at her desk having just completed a large stack of paperwork. She wondered when the stack would appear on her desk, and sighed deeply at the thought of having to go through more of by tomorrow. She groaned loudly imagining the height of the stacks that Shizune would most likely usher her to do tomorrow, and that's when her office door was thrown open and Naruto rushed in yelling loudly.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Don't let her do it!" he yelled loudly enough that Shizune heard from the hallway and rushed in.

"Shut up you brat! What are you talking about?" the Hokage asked unsure of what was going on.

Naruto caught his breath from running to the tower, and Tsunade looked at his bent over form. She could tell he hadn't been eating much lately, and his eyes seemed to lose their bright color. She stood from her desk in hopes to examine him, to make certain he was okay. The genjutsu Sasuke used was stronger than Itachi's had been on Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan thinks she's ready to come back to work, but it's much too soon! You can't let her do it!" he yelled again, making Tsunade back away slightly wincing as her ears rang from the violent assault on them.

"If she says she ready then she probably is Naruto, you shouldn't worry so much."

"But Baa-chan, you haven't seen her lately."

"What's wrong with her?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"She's not really eating anymore…and she rarely gets more than two or three hours of sleep a night. I'm really worried about her."

"Naruto, trust me everything's going to be fine, she just needs to get back to work. Plus you worry too much, and I while I understand the reason you're being so over protective you have to let her make decisions on her own." She replied though she disagreed with her statement.

Tsunade was increasingly worried about the two of them, and didn't want Naruto to worry anymore because he looked awful.

"But Baa-"

"She'll be fine, have faith in her willpower."

~End Flashback~

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm ready to start working again." She said with a smile.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Sakura was a true kunoichi trained in the art of deceit, but Tsunade could tear through it and see the hurt in her eyes. Tsunade contemplated the situation, and wondered the best course of action.

"Are you certain you want to go back so soon?"

"Yes. I really can't wait to go back." She smiled again, which only hurt Tsunade to see her student lying.

Sakura just smiled as though nothing was wrong and that she'd just missed a day due being sick not birthing and losing your children in the same day. Sakura wished people would just stop giving her those sympathetic looks all the time. It was bad enough dealing with this without the constant reminder in everyone's eyes.

"Sakura, is there any reason you feel the need to go back to work so soon? Because if it's money issues you know I can get your landlord to extend your deadline though I'm sure he'll have no problem if you just ask." Tsunade watched Sakura as she spoke carefully gauging the girl's reaction.

"No it's not that really. We're doing okay money wise it's just I really miss being at the hospital a lot, and I can't wait to help people."

Tsunade inwardly sighed. The girl made a strong case but still it was much too soon for her to be at work.

"Okay, but before I can let you come back meet me at the hospital for an exam."

"Okay?" she replied a bit confused, but she always listened to Tsunade-sama. "When?"

"In about twenty minutes, why don't you and Shizune eat some lunch together?"

Shizune had just entered the room and was caught off guard, but she saw the look on Tsunade's face and knew why Tsunade had suggested it.

"Yea Sakura-san, let's go somewhere! My treat so don't worry about it." Shizune replied with a smile.

"Sure that sounds great." Sakura lied with a smile. 'I'm not really hungry…'

Shizune led the way from the office to the street making small talk the whole way. She knew just by looking at Sakura that she wasn't ready to go back to work yet, and that even if she was mentally physically she was a mess right now. Right now it was her mission to get a healthy meal into the kunoichi.

Naruto's lunch with Iruka came to an end and the two parted ways after a long discussion in which Naruto would rather not think about at all. He scratched his head and sighed as he walked towards the hospital. He promised Tsunade she could examine him today.

It wasn't long before he reached the hospital and signed himself in. The receptionist called his name shortly after and led him to the first exam room on his right, and was soon greeted by Shizune.

"Shizune-ne-chan? I thought Granny Tsunade would be here."

"Well _hello_ to you too Naruto…"

"Oh gomen, ne-chan. I was just curious where Baa-chan was is all."

Shizune smiled after understanding the knucklehead a bit better. She motioned for him to sit while she preformed the preliminary examination.

"How have you been sleeping, and tell the truth!"

"Well, better than at first."

"Okay then. Here let's get your weight." Naruto stepped on the scale and Shizune watched the numbers stop in place. "Hnm…that's ten pounds lighter than when you were admitted a month ago. Have you been eating enough?"

Naruto looked down at the floor, and Shizune sighed. "I haven't been very hungry lately. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry I just need you to gain back that weight, because you were already on the light side for your height to begin with. Okay?"

"I will."

"Good, I'd hate to have to have Tsunade-sama force you to eat…"

As soon as the words were spoken Naruto's mind spun with images of an angry Tsunade force feeding him foods he didn't like. He shuddered at the thought.

"I will definitely gain that weight back…"

Shizune would have giggled if the situation wasn't so serious. Shizune recorded the information she'd gathered so far and turned to Naruto to ask him so more questions.

"Okay let's see here just a few more questions I have to ask."

Naruto nodded in cooperation, which was unusual for him, but he decided that it would just be easier to give in. It would seem the lazy ass Shikamaru had it right the whole time.

"Have you been experiencing headaches lately?"

"Sometimes…"

"About how frequently would you say they occur?"

"Daily, sometimes two or three times a day. Why is something wrong?"

Shizune was shocked he'd ask a question like that, of course something is wrong when you are having headaches that often.

"Well considering the genjutsu that was cast on you it's surprising you haven't suffered worse…but I'm going to prescribe medication for the headaches. Just promise you'll actually take it okay?"

"I will."

Shizune scribbled down the name and dosage on a blue prescription pad and ripped it off and handed it to Naruto. He read the scribbled writing and sighed knowing just how much this medication would cost him, but before he could think further Shizune interrupted.

"Naruto-kun, you shinobi status gives you health coverage you know. You've just never filled out the paperwork. I don't know how but you haven't so I'll get those forms for you. Just wait here okay?"

Naruto sighed but really what else did he have planned anyways? So he waited. Naruto never asked about health coverage for being hurt or sick beyond the line of duty. He never really needed it. He'd never been sick before or injured outside of official missions at least nothing he didn't let heal on its own.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Sakura walking in. Her eyes met his in a confused state.

"Sakura-chan? Where's Shizune?"

"I don't know but what are you doing here?"

"I had a check up with Baa-chan but she ditched me…are you supposed to check on me?"

"No. I haven't been cleared to go back to work yet. Tsunade-shishou's making me get some blood work and what not done to make sure I'm healthy enough to go back."

"Oh…sorry Sakura-chan…"

The room filled with an awkward silence that quickly took over the room. Sakura sat down next to Naruto and lay her head on his shoulder. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open any longer. It had been a long day and she was ready for it to end already.

Naruto looked over at her with concern in his eyes as she closed hers, but the concern faded when the door opened again and Tsunade entered looking sternly at the two who sat before her. Sakura sat up quickly seeing Tsunade enter the room. She wanted to look like she could handle coming back to work.

"Baa-chan? What's going on?"

"The truth is I'm worried about you two, and neither of you is in shape to be thinking about going back to work anytime soon." She added looking in Sakura's direction. "Both of you have lost weight and haven't been properly resting, not to mention you're still grieving. So I want you both to take it easy for a while."

"Shishou, please I really just want to get back to work…" Sakura asked hopeful her request would be considered.

"No. I'm afraid you two have no choice in the matter." She replied handing Naruto two tickets to a hot spring resort, to which Naruto didn't know how to respond. But he knew it would help out a lot to just get away for a while.

Sakura looked at the tickets and shook her head. "No, we can't afford this right now. Thank you very much but we can't…"

"It's an early wedding present from Shizune and myself."

"Thank you." Naruto replied but Sakura still wasn't sold on the idea.

"But do we really have to?"

"Sakura-chan it might be nice just to relax for a bit, please?" Naruto asked her.

"Okay I guess, but I want to come back to work as soon as I return got Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and was thankful she went along with this, though he didn't understand why she wanted to get back to work so badly to begin with. Was it to get away from him? Or was she avoiding their upcoming wedding? Maybe she really didn't love him after all…

"Okay you guys will be leaving tomorrow morning with Kakashi and Yamato as your escorts, and no backing out of this, it counts as a mission Naruto. Don't forget your nindo…"

Naruto abruptly turned to Sakura and Sakura knew what would come next. She inwardly groaned at his over enthusiasm with anything labeled as a 'mission'.

"We have to go Sakura-chan whether you like it or not."

"Fine we will go. I promise baka."

AN: Wow that has to be the longest chapter I've ever written, hopefully you guys liked it. : )


	19. How Much Longer

Lost Flower

Chapter 19 How Much Longer

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Readers are _strongly_ cautioned as this fic contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 18 and contains but not limited to the following: explicit sexual acts, explicit violent sexual acts (rape), adult themes, inappropriate language, and violence.

**ADDITIONAL NOTE**: I'm tired of flame reviews for this story, so if you don't have anything constructive to add please don't bother reviewing. I don't really care if you hate NaruSaku or you hate rape stories. It's clearly stated in my warning and summary so deal with it or just don't read it. Also I just wanted to let those who think ALL rape victims act the same you're a bunch of _idiots_. Not every rape victim reacts the same, so please stop messaging me about how 'Sakura doesn't act like a rape victim'.

AN: I will continue this story until the end so please stop sending me hate mail already as I've received more hate mail than reviews….. Also huge thanks to **GejiMayuGirl** for helping me when I got stuck! Thanks soooooooooooo much. : )

Sakura lent against the rails of the bridge team seven used to meet at for missions and training. Her eyes glared down into the stream. She really wished she was at work right now and not wasting time at a hot spring resort, well waiting to go to a hot spring resort that is. Sakura's glare swept over the occupants of the bridge both of which inwardly shuddered at the look in her eye.

It would seem that Sakura had finally moved into the anger stage of grief. Yamato pushed Naruto into Sakura's direction in hopes he could comfort her. Yamato's eyes swept the area looking for Kakashi.

'He just had to be late today of all days…' thought the former ANBU cradling his face in his hand.

Naruto stumbled a bit from the unwarranted push Yamato had given him, and Sakura's glare softened seeing Naruto almost fall. His eyes continued to watch Sakura anxiously. He wasn't sure if she was going to be okay to travel yet. He was worried traveling would put a strain on her body, but Tsunade informed him Sakura was not as fragile as he liked to think she was. But still it was just his nature to look out for Sakura. It was just second nature to him by now.

The silence went back to being awkward with the tension once again growing by the second. Sakura huffed annoyed that Kakashi was still taking his sweet ole time getting there. Sakura became restless and started pacing while Naruto watched nervously. He could see the anger slowly building and if Kakashi didn't get here soon they may all be victim to her wrath, well not literally but he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant trip to the resort.

"I swear when he gets here I'll break every bone in his body!" Sakura growled clearly speaking about Kakashi.

"Ah…Sakura-chan?" Naruto attempted to calm her before it was too late.

Sakura was capable of crumbling earth and throwing boulders, and sometimes in her anger she had 'trouble' controlling this ability. (much like her master…)He rather liked this bridge even with its unpleasant memories. He watched as Sakura turned to face him. Her face was clearly annoyed.

"Yes, Naruto?" she spoke sweetly but he knew better than to believe it.

"I just was wondering if you wanted to sit with me?" he asked with a nervous grin.

Her anger seemed to dull and she sat next to him. He could feel her body relaxing against his, and his nervousness seemed to fade for the time being. Yamato sighed in relief. Now that she was calm all they were waiting for was Kakashi. Yamato shook his head in disapproval of his sempai's lateness.

Kakashi poofed himself onto the bridge. "Sorry I'm late guys I just…"

"Yea, yea Kaka-sensei we know let's just get going already." Naruto blurted out pushing the silver haired shinobi forward towards the gates.

It took half a day to finally reach the resort, but on the positive side they ran into no enemy ninja, or anyone for that matter. It was a quiet peaceful day. Yamato and Kakashi went their separate ways having booked rooms for themselves to take a vacation which was the sole reason they volunteered for this one.

Kakashi's only explanation was that they needed to stay close in case something happens, but Naruto knew he was just using them as an excuse to have a vacation. He knew his teacher well enough to know this much.

Naruto and Sakura walked into the hotel and checked in. Sakura was feeling exhausted after the trip, and began to realize her body wasn't back to normal after all, although she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone else. Naruto had been carrying both of their bag, and led the way up the stairs to their room. He was truly excited as he'd never stayed somewhere so nice before, but he still felt ill eased.

"Hey, Sakura-chan this place is really nice." He said hoping to start a conversation.

"Yea it is." She replied looking around, but her voice just wasn't the same, it sounded tired.

Sakura felt a little excited, but she was having trouble expressing it because it didn't matter how happy she felt, because deep down she could still feel the sting of loss. Her hand went unconsciously to her abdomen and her eyes were down casted for a moment before she realized what she was doing. She didn't want to worry Naruto more than she already had. He was excited about this trip, and ruining it for him was the last thing she wanted to do, since she felt she'd ruined things enough for him already.

Naruto watched her worriedly from the corner of his eye as he opened the door to their suite. He held the door and let her go first. Her eyes traveled the suite and she couldn't help the smile that momentarily spread across her face. It was huge. It was the size of an apartment complete with a kitchen as well.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock because it must have cost Tsunade and Shizune a fortune to rent out this suite. In fact now that he was getting a better look at the place he realized it was ten times nicer than any place he'd ever lived. He nearly dropped the bags in the doorway.

Naruto shut the door behind them and promptly locked it, and double checked to make certain it was really locked. It was something he'd taken to doing since everything happened. He knew if any shinobi wanted in they'd be able to enter no problem, but for the time being he decided to forget about that for his own sanity. Keeping the door locked put some of his fears to rest and allowed him to relax. Although Naruto was beginning to realize he should've paid more attention in class when they were going over simple barrier ninjutsu. Sakura would be better protected then, so he made a mental note to learn some once they returned to Konoha.

"Naruto?" Sakura called when he didn't follow her, the rest of the way into the suite.

"Yes?" Naruto said poking his head into the doorway of the bedroom and placed their bags on the bed with a sigh of relief since both bags felt heavy.

"I'm going to take a bath, and then go to bed…is that okay?" she asked hoping Naruto wouldn't mind much.

"Sure." He answered confused.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay, because it's your vacation too. I didn't know if you had plans already?"

"N-No, just maybe dinner later? I saw a good looking restaurant on the way up here." He smiled hopefully.

"Okay then." She replied quietly with a smile, but he knew better than to believe that.

Sakura rooted through her bag pulling out some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Naruto sitting on the bed, thinking about everything. The conversation with Sakura seemed to go well, but deep down he knew she wasn't having fun, and that things weren't right. To him it seemed as though she didn't want to be near him, and the thought tore at him like kunai knives.

What would he do if she didn't love him anymore? He threw his body backward onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. As long as he could remember he'd been in love with Sakura, and for most of his life she hated him…or so it seemed. He liked to think that deep down she'd always liked him, but now it seemed more and more like she just needed someone by her side after what happened…and now she didn't need him anymore.

His chest tightened with these thoughts and his stomach flip flopped. He wasn't sure what he should do. Part of him hoped if he said nothing she'd stay by his side forever, but then again if she wasn't happy then he didn't want that either. It was a double edged sword. If he wanted to be happy she'd be unhappy, and vice versa.

The question was did he love her that much, to make himself unhappy? He ruffled his hair roughly thinking of all these serious things. He normally didn't think so much, but it was different. Why? Why did his life always seem like this? It was like every time he got close to someone it didn't last long at all.

His thoughts strayed to Sasuke. He once thought of Sasuke as a brother, as his best friend, but it all went sour. It seemed it would always be this way for him. He grabbed the pillow and stifled a loud groan at his life. WHY, why did things have to be this way?

Sakura settled into the tub of hot water and laid back with closed eyes. She felt tired, not just sleepy but tired of life tired. It was the kind of tired where it takes effort just to breathe and her chest constantly ached. She felt so confused and wasn't sure why this hurt so much. She wondered how a mother could form such a strong bond with her unborn children? How could you feel so much love for someone you've never met? It hurt her so much to think of Hiro and Hitomi.

The pain she felt was nothing compared to the guilt she harbored. She's been considered the best of her age group at chakra control and precision other than Neji and Hinata, and yet she couldn't protect them. Not only did she fail to protect her children, but she failed Naruto, who so badly wanted to have a family of his own. Sakura failed everyone that day even herself.

'Naruto….I'm sorry…..'

Her face crinkled and she buried her face in her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel everything was her fault. She wondered if Naruto resented her for this. Sakura knew he was looking forward to being there for the children, he wanted to be a father so badly. He wanted a family, but now it was gone, and she couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault.

Sakura's thoughts and feelings of guilt were forced momentarily from her mind as she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She scrambled to wet her face to hide her tears not sure if Naruto intended on walking right in.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay in there?" he asked worriedly. "It's just you've been in there for a long time and all."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't coming in the room, because right now she felt like a complete mess and didn't want to be seen by him.

"Yea, I'm fine I just fell asleep was all. I'm getting out now though." She answered Naruto, and knew he was instantly relieved.

"Oh, well I was wondering would you like to go to dinner soon?"

Sakura frowned not wanting to even leave the suite at all, but the way he asked her made her unable to refuse. He seemed so desperate to get her to dinner, that she didn't have the heart to say no to him.

"Yea just give me a few minutes." She answered with mixed feelings.

"Awesome! I'm sure you'll really like the place I heard they are well known for their anmitsu."

She grinned at his attempt to get her excited. Anmitsu _was_ one of her favorite desserts. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go out for a little bit after all. She knew Naruto really wanted to go, so she just couldn't let him down even if all she wanted to do was curl into bed and sleep until the week's end.

Naruto sat on the bed waiting for Sakura to emerge from the bathroom. His previous thoughts and feeling weighed heavily on him, even though he tried to rid himself of them. He watched as the door swung open and Sakura hurriedly exited the bathroom.

He noticed how red her eyes were and knew she'd been crying, but knew better than to say anything right now, because he really didn't know what to say. So instead he smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked hopefully as his stomach growled loudly, which was followed by an embarrassed grin.

Sakura nodded and they made their way to the restaurant for dinner. As they walked down the halls of the resort neither talked much and Sakura walked closely to Naruto. She still hadn't completely overcome her fear of crowded public places since being kidnapped twice, but she was doing well.

Naruto watched the ground as he walked for the most part. The restaurant came quickly into view and in no time at all they were being seated. Sakura looked around the place and felt at ease. It wasn't crowded since most people had already eaten dinner by this hour. She smiled glad for this, and for the first time in a while she actually felt hungry.

The waitress handed them their menus and set off to get them some glasses of water to start off with. Sakura looked through the menu for things she rather liked, and found there were several. She bit her lip trying to decide before she realized how expensive everything was.

"How are we paying for this?" Sakura asked.

"Baa-chan took care of that." Naruto replied holding out a several meal tickets with a generous value on each.

"Okay."

The waitress returned and brought them there drink orders. She smiled warmly and made both shinobi feel at ease around her.

"So have you decided?"

"I'll take six orders of pork ramen."

The waitress couldn't help the awkwardness of someone ordering themselves that much food in one sitting. She tried not to show it in her face.

"Um…okay…and for you?" she asked looking over at Sakura.

"I'd like a bowl of miso soup with rice and an order of anmitsu please."

"Sure right away."

The waitress took off to fill their orders and they sat waiting. Naruto hated the silence that had settled between the two and tried his best to start up conversation without making things worse, which the blonde knucklehead wasn't always so good at unfortunately.

"So what do you think of this resort so far?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought for a moment and had to agree it was a nice place. "It's not bad."

"Oh I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could see the sights together?"

Sakura nodded hoping by tomorrow he'd just want to rest or go off on his own to explore because she just felt exhausted going to dinner. Sakura's whole body ached and just getting out of bed these days seemed like a major chore, so she really just wanted to sleep.

"Maybe, I thought it was supposed to rain." She lied.

"Oh."

The silence that previously settled had returned between the two with doubled awkwardness. Naruto wasn't sure if she just didn't want to go sight seeing or if she just didn't want to do it with him. His stomach flopped and flipped at the thought of her trying to distance herself from him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of giggles close by. He turned to see a little girl no older than three running about the tables playing tag with her brother. The family had just come in, and were seated at the table next to the young couple.

The mother called the children over as their father made his way over to the table carrying an infant seat. Naruto watched the family without realizing.

Sakura heard the family enter the restaurant and tried not to let it bother her, but after seeing the look on Naruto's face, she almost lost it. He looked so sad. No, sad wasn't the word. He looked lonely. She knew how badly he was taking the loss of the twins and again the guilt weighed heavy on her chest.

The waitress returned with their food and Naruto snapped out of his trance, but Sakura's eyes weren't on the food they were staring down at the table while she was deep in thought.

"Sakur-" his voice was cut off by the sound of a baby crying.

The sound of the infant caused Sakura's heart to stop beating, and her chest felt like it would explode. The sound of the baby crying, caused her to snap, and she got up from the table and left without a word, but Naruto could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan! Wait!" he yelled after her earning the attention of the family seated next to him.

Sakura pretended not to hear and kept going back up to the room. Naruto so badly wanted to follow, but their food was just sitting at the table, and she hadn't touched hers. He sighed and sat back down waiting for their waitress to come back over to the table.

"Is everything okay?" the woman at the next table asked cradling her baby in her arms.

His blue eyes dulled at her question, and she knew something was horribly wrong, but was surprised when he answered somewhat emotionally.

"No, we were expecting twins, but they were still born." He managed to reply though his voice cracked as unshed tears welled up in his eyes.

The woman looked horrified and offered her condolences to Naruto. She hadn't known and felt horrible for them even though they were complete strangers, the thought of losing either of her children almost sent her into tears. She hugged the youngest one tighter in her arms.

Naruto managed to get there food boxed up with the help of their waitress who even offered to walk with him up to his suite, but he declined. He walked up alone thinking about everything.

Saying it out loud hurt far worse than he'd expected. Somehow he hadn't really been fully dealing with the blow of losing the babies, and now possibly Sakura. Now it was like a flood gate had been opened, and he couldn't hold it back any longer. All his doubts and fears were flowing freely.

By the time he entered the suite Sakura was already in bed probably sleeping. Naruto really didn't know since the door was shut, and he had no intentions on disturbing her right now. He laid down on the couch and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't be gracing him for hours to come. He was miserable even more so than before, and he was guilty on top of his other feelings.

He wondered how much longer things would be this. He wondered how long it would hurt like this, and he wondered how long it would be before Sakura left him. All these fears and doubts swirled in his mind, causing his stomach to churn and his head to ache.

Things were not going to be solved so easily as spending time at a hot spring resort, this much Naruto was sure of, but how to resolve everything he didn't know. He knew that he should talk to her, but he was afraid of how the conversation would end, and he really didn't want to lose her too.

AN: Thankyou GejiMayuGirl for the chapter title, I really liked it, and felt dumb for not seeing it lol!

Okay guys yea a little sappy and boring, but please bare with me! I'm gonna move it along thanks to Gejimayugirl's idea. So next update will be one month from now, and we'll finally see the situation between the two become resolved one way or another.

Thankyou everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to finish what I started. : )


	20. Never too Late

Lost Flower

Chapter 20 Never too Late

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Readers are _strongly_ cautioned as this fic contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 18 and contains but not limited to the following: explicit sexual acts, explicit violent sexual acts (rape), adult themes, inappropriate language, and violence.

It was late afternoon as Kakashi and Yamato watched the door to the young couple's suite, both with frowns present on their tired faces. They knew how the night before ended for the two young shinobi, and their idea of wait and see wasn't looking too good at the moment. Kakashi lent against the wall outside of his room casually 'reading' his Icha Icha Paradise book, but if you looked closely his eye was unfocused and still as if the silver haired ninja was deep in thought.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as his thoughts strayed to his own past. He'd suffered so many losses in his life. The first of which was the death of his mother when he was ten. Then at thirteen his father committed seppuku, leaving him all alone except for his squad and sensei. Then not too long after being promoted to jonin level he screwed up his first mission which resulted in the death of his teammate Obito Uchiha, who he still mourns and feels guilt for even after all these years. Rin died a few years after Obito and then his sensei Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto.

All the deaths have piled up and weighed heavy on Kakashi all these years, but the pain of burying your new born children was a pain even he couldn't even begin to fathom. It wasn't like they had a chance to live, they were dead before they even saw the world or even their parents faces. Kakashi felt the stabbing pain in his chest trying to imagine the situation his students were in and how they were feeling.

It was becoming painfully clear that he and Yamato would need to intervene in the situation, and get things moving along, because at this rate neither Naruto or Sakura appeared to be feeling better or even talked about their feelings or lack thereof to one another. He hoped things between them would be okay, but at this point either way they needed to figure out what to do so they could start to heal.

Kakashi closed his book and called out for Yamato who came out of the room across the hall, the ANBU operative obliged quickly and appeared in front of him.

"It's time we separate them and talk to each one on one." Kakashi stated critically.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to be so rash."

"Trust me I know them both well, and they need help." the silver haired ninja replied with a serious tone in which he rarely used.

"Hnm…I suppose you would know them best. What should we do?" Yamato asked.

Kakashi explained the best way would be to separate them from one another and get them to talk about it. Yamato nodded understanding what to do, and then they fell silent for a moment as if contemplating the whole thing.

"Well I guess I'll take Naruto to the hot spring and talk to him there, while you talk to Sakura." Yamato suggested.

Kakashi shook his head after a moment of careful thinking. "No."

"No?"

"I'll talk to Naruto. I think it would be best." Kakashi replied.

Yamato's face betrayed him and his confusion shone on his features. He thought for sure Kakashi would talk to Sakura, since he knew all about the feelings of loss she'd be feeling.

"Why not Sakura? I'm sure you'd be able to relate to Sakura much easier than I could."

"She already knows what loss feels like. She doesn't need me to tell her. She does however need someone who understands what Naruto's life has been like to help her out, someone with your life experiences."

"I'm not sure telling about my life will help her understand Naruto."

"It will."

"Just how exactly will I start a conversation with her? I can't very well take her to the spring and I can't just knock on the door and start talking to her."

"You'll think of something."

"No, I have a bad feeling about this I think you really should talk to Sakura, because I just don't know how to talk to her about something like this…or even how to start the conversation."

Kakashi looked like he was thinking when he pulled out a kunai and cut Yamato's hand pretty deeply with one swift motion. The ANBU operative nearly howled due to the unexpected pain, but settled for glaring at Kakashi.

"You can start talking while she heals you." He said with a grin while Yamato stifled a screech.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Well you better go before you bleed all over the place."

Yamato clutched his hand and headed towards the young couples suite and hesitated to knock.

"I don't know what if there…"

Kakashi didn't let Yamato finish his sentence and knocked on the door, causing Yamato to give Kakashi the evil eye. After a few moments Naruto groggily answered the door. Kakashi saw the look on his face, it was a look of stress, doubt and loss. This would be difficult to do, but he owed it to his sensei to help out Naruto. Kakashi knew all along about Naruto's heritage. As Minato's student he couldn't let his sensei down, which is one of the main reasons Kakashi chose to speak to Naruto.

"Yamato-taicho? What happened to your hand?"

Yamato shot Kakashi a dirty look before thinking up a quick lie. "I ah…cut it cooking lunch, so I really need Sakura to help me out."

"Yea, I'll go get her." he said turning to walk away.

Naruto left the door open and quickly got Sakura who rushed out in 'medic-nin mode'. She critically eyed the man's wound and applied pressure to it all while shaking her head at Yamato. She couldn't believe he got hurt on vacation.

"What happened? This looks really deep." She asked Yamato with a look of seriousness.

"Just a little kitchen accident." he lied.

"We'll have to hurry and clean this first. Come on inside already."

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him into the suite leaving Naruto in the doorway with Kakashi. Naruto looked at his sensei and wondered why he was standing there instead of following or going elsewhere to read his smut he so proudly brandished. Naruto was about to head back into the suite.

"Naruto, have you visited the hot springs yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"Well come on, let's leave Sakura alone to concentrate on healing Yamato's hand."

"I dunno I'm not really…"

"Naruto, do you remember what happened the last time you got in Sakura's way when she was treating someone's wounds?" Kakashi stated watching the blonde boy's face wrinkle in confusion.

Naruto looked up at the sky while trying to remember and Kakashi watched as his face went from clueless to a state of remembrance of that time. Naruto shuddered remember the pounding Sakura gave him for breaking her concentration at such a critical time.

Kakashi began walking down the hall waiting for Naruto to follow him. After a few more seconds Naruto shut the door and began walking in the direction Kakashi left in. Naruto decided that it was for the best he stayed out of Sakura's way for the time being, plus the hot springs sounded so much nicer than being pounded into the ground.

"Kaka-sensei wait up!" Naruto called rushing to catch up with the silver haired man.

Sakura had led Yamato to the suite's kitchen sink and had already begun cleaning his hand. The ANBU operative sighed thinking of the best way to start this conversation although it really shouldn't be this difficult for him, but it was unfortunately. He felt like all his years as a shinobi should have made him perfectly capable of just about anything, but apparently conversation wasn't one of those things.

"So what were making for lunch anyways?" Sakura asked trying to start up conversation to put an end to the awkward silence that had fallen over the two.

"I was slicing dashi for ramen." He replied feigning embarrassment for his 'clumsiness'.

"Hnm…it's really very deep, and you may actually need stitches, but I'll try my best."

'Damn it Kakashi….' Yamato thought to himself.

"I'm sure you'll be able to heal it, since you've come so far with your medical ninjutsu."

"Thanks." Sakura replied with a small smile.

The two stood in silence a bit longer while Sakura's hand glowed green over the top of Yamato's hand. Her facial expression showed more than concentration on her jutsu, but it looked as though she were deep in thought.

Yamato inwardly sighed knowing this was a delicate situation and that he only had one chance or he could possibly make things worse. Why did _he_ have to talk to Sakura? It wasn't that he didn't want to help her, but it just seemed more like Kakashi should've, but as always Kakashi found a way out of something he'd rather not do, for whatever reason.

"Taicho, can I talk to you about something?" Sakura interrupted Yamato's train of thought.

Yamato was jolted from his thoughts. He nodded for her to continue curious by the change in her tone of voice. She seemed serious all of a sudden and saddened. Maybe the course of this conversation was about to fall into place. Yamato hoped that was case.

"It's about Naruto." she stated taking a pause in her speech. "I just don't know what to say to him anymore."

Sakura said while finishing up her jutsu and wrapping Yamato's hand carefully. Yamato thought if she started the conversation it would be much easier, but it really wasn't. The look on her face and the tone of her voice was eating away at him.

"I don't understand."

"It's just every time I look at him, I feel like I let him down." She finished miserably turning away from Yamato, embarrassed at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Yamato was becoming more distressed by the moment and was rapidly trying to find the right words, to ease her mind and make things right, but what could he say other than to deny her thoughts.

"I wanted him to be happy. I just wanted him to finally have a family….but I ruined it…again everything was ruined by my weakness."

"Sakura that wasn't your fault, and I'm sure Naruto doesn't blame you for it."

"It's just that it's always like this. I can never seem to do anything for Naruto…"

Yamato finally knew the right words or at least he hoped they'd be and took a deep breath and began talking. The last part of her sentence brought him back to the day he led team seven in a mission after the defeat of Sasori. It was after the fourth tail appeared on Naruto, and he lost control.

"Sakura, do you remember that day at the bridge?"

Sakura nodded confused as to how the unpleasant memory of the bridge could help her feelings now. Yamato watched as she forgot her embarrassment and turned once again to face him. The tears rolling down her pale cheeks sent his stomach into flip flops. He hadn't realized but he'd grown quite attached to team Kakashi over the last year or so he'd been on it.

"_You know Sakura it's not about what you can do for Naruto, but the strength of your feelings towards him."_

"Yamato-taicho….but…"

"I stand by those words even today I can tell you still love him deeply."

"I do I love him…but…he must resent me for not being stronger…f-for not being able to save them…he must really hate me deep down."

"I can't say for certain whether or not he feels this way, but you won't know until you talk to him about it."

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid to hear him say it." she answered through tears.

Yamato hadn't thought the situation between the young couple had gotten so bad. He merely thought they were grieving especially after seeing the two at the restaurant the night before. Yamato sighed knowing that when Naruto was involved things were never easy so why should this be any different?

"You have to tell him how you feel, and ask him how he feels."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Sakura, despite your own assessment of yourself, I think you're strong…it takes strength to live through the things you have lived through and to have seen the sadness you've seen."

Sakura looked up at Yamato, and had a faint smile on her face at his kind words though the fear of talking to Naruto was easily read in her eyes. She nodded in understanding as she walked with Yamato to the door.

"Thank you, taicho." She said with a bow.

Yamato nodded and left Sakura to think about their conversation and prepare herself for her talk with Naruto later.

Naruto and Kakashi settled down into the relaxing water of the hot spring of which this resort was famous for. Naruto, who was never one for relaxing was surprisingly glad Kakashi had suggested it. Ever since the whole incident Naruto's body had been aching and he felt tired a lot. He also still suffered headaches even though they were slowly getting better.

"This place is kind of nice." Naruto stated aloud to Kakashi who across from him resting on a submerged rock.

Naruto settled down on a submerged rock reclining back with a sigh. The water came right up to his chin, and he noticed Kakashi's mask was still on, and he was instantly reminded of he, Sasuke, and Sakura had tried to get Kakashi to take off his mask, which elicited a chuckle from the blonde shinobi. His little smile and light laughter was short lived with the bittersweet memory, and the sight of a frowning Naruto caused Kakashi sadness.

"Eh, Naruto…"

"Yea, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I was wondering how you've been holding up." asked Kakashi uncharacteristically direct.

He watched Naruto's eyes carefully in case he tried to lie about the situation, though he doubted it. Naruto's eyes dulled and his features were down casted and he let out an audible sigh. Kakashi watched the blonde boy shake his head.

"I don't know." he answered. "I thought I was okay until last night…"

Kakashi nodded remembering the whole scene, and his chest tightened. Loss was something he was all too familiar with. Even though he was shinobi, he felt the pain as any other would and he imagined Naruto was feeling a hundred times worse.

"I took Sakura-chan out for dinner and things didn't go so well."

Naruto sunk deeper into the spring unwilling to go into detail about the night before. Kakashi noticed his former student's reluctance to talk with was quite uncharacteristic of the blonde shinobi since he rarely stopped talking, and it used to be the same with his smiles. Kakashi felt a stab of pain and guilt thinking of Naruto and Sakura's suffering. He really felt like he was failing his sensei, Minato. Kakashi wanted to say something anything to stop the pain Naruto was feeling, but he knew the road to recovery was a long one. Before the silver hair ninja could speak Naruto did.

"Kaka-sensei…how much longer will it hurt like this?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed audibly, and wished he had better news for Naruto, but the pain of loss takes years and sometimes even a lifetime to get over. Kakashi still hadn't healed from his teammates' deaths, but as time passed he came to realize his approach had been all wrong.

Kakashi had foolishly tried to bare the burden all by himself even when others were around to share his pain. Kakashi always put on a strong face and never opened up. He could tell Naruto was trying to deal with the twins deaths in a similar way, and his stomach clenched with sadness for his student. It would seem Naruto intended to take a similar life path pushing others away and bearing a heavy burden all alone. It was a path Kakashi intended to steer Naruto away from, for he knew all too well what _that_ path would bring Naruto.

Kakashi thought back to when Minato would try to get him to open up after Obitio and Rin were gone, but he never did. He always shrugged it off as though he were okay, but deep down the pain was eating him alive. He thought once he'd allow Minato to share his burden, but it was too late. Minato died the day Naruto was born, and Kakashi was all alone to bare his burden. Kakashi couldn't imagine the two of them dealing with this on their own like they've been.

"It all depends on you." Kakashi replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto confused.

"It all depends what path you choose to take. Will you continue to shoulder the burden alone or will you rely on others?" Kakashi answered.

"Huh?"

"I guess as always I'll have to simplify it for you huh?"

Naruto nodded.

"If you continue to deal with this on your own the pain will never fade, but if you and Sakura share the burden I feel you two will heal quickly."

Naruto nodded slowly, while scratching his head uncertainly.

Kakashi sighed again, at how dense his student was at times especially during serious conversations.

"Meaning?"

"It means you need to go talk to Sakura."

"Yea I know. I just wish I knew what to say to her." Naruto answered.

"The truth about your feelings before it's too late."

"It's not so easy though."

"I never said it was easy, but trust me I know what it's like to shoulder this type of pain on your own, and you don't want to end up like me." Kakashi ended his sentence quietly.

Naruto nodded quietly. He had never really asked about Kakashi's feelings but over the years he realized deep down his sensei was still hurting a lot. He noticed how every chance he got Kakashi visited the memorial stone and traced the names of his fallen comrades.

Naruto thought about it and couldn't live like that following in his sensei's footsteps visiting graves and feeling this pain forever. Naruto wondered how Sakura would end up if he didn't do anything now. How would she end up if he let her bare this burden alone? He couldn't imagine how she would change. He needed to talk to Sakura or neither of them would begin the healing process. He stood to walk away, but spoke quietly before turning away.

"Kaka-sensei, maybe its not too late for you either." Naruto stated as he walked away.

Kakashi's mouth opened in shock, but soon turned into a grin. Naruto was kid who was always surprising people, so maybe the copy nin shouldn't have been so surprised by Naruto's last comment.

Maybe it truly wasn't too late to share his own burden. Kakashi watched as Naruto walked away and wished him luck with a faint smile.

"Maybe you're right." Kakashi whispered.

AN: Wow was this insanely difficult though it should have been a piece of cake apparently…lol. Hope you enjoyed it! : )


End file.
